Divine Insanity
by xflightofthephoenix
Summary: When stress from an upcoming tournament gets the better of Kai he turns to Tala for help. Little did he know that it would be the start of a unique yet wonderful journey. TalaxKai mpreg
1. And So It Begins

**Kai's POV**

I looked over my team mates as they lounged about the hotel room and sighed, Tyson seemed to believe that now he was world champion, again, he was immune to training, and somehow, the moron had managed to drill the idea into not only Max's, but Ray's and Kenny's heads. I growled quietly as they continued to bum around, this had nearly been going on for half a year and soon they would be announcing the next championships and then they'd be in deep shit.

It wouldn't bother me so much if I had stopped telling them they needed to train, but Tyson let his victory go to his head and decided that he doesn't need to listen to me. I glanced up at the clock – 10.48am...training was due to start in only twelve minutes and anyone could see that wasn't going to happen. I sighed and pushed myself away from the wall, turned on my heel and left to train alone. If any of them had any common sense they'd come out and train with me.

XXX

I continued to train as the sun began to go down for the day, training normally would've finished a good few hours ago, but I wasn't tired and I could carry on for a while longer, even as rain began to fall, it didn't stop me.

XXX

**Ray's POV**

I yawned as the film Max, Tyson, Kenny and I were watching ended. Kai still hadn't come back inside so I stumbled over to the window sleepily and glanced down to the hotel grounds, and sure enough Kai was out there training. I sighed and yawned again

"Is he still out there?" Tyson asked sleepily

"Yeah" I replied and scratched the back of my head

"He's such a worry-wart" Max grumbled sleepily as he stood up to go to bed "Night guys" he mumbled as he stumbled off to his, Kenny's and Tyson's shared hotel room. Tyson yawned and said his good night's before heading for bed too. Kenny didn't wait much longer and soon I was sitting alone in the living room....it was 11.26pm, I sighed and yawned again before closing the curtains and wandering to bed.

XXX

I woke up groggily as the door creaked. I opened my eyes and was greeted by darkness, save for the moonlight coming through the curtains. I could see Kai's silhouette against the light stumble to his bed and all but collapse. Within a few minutes his breathing evened out as he fell into a deep sleep. I glanced at the clock, 3.42am. I sighed and rolled over, closing my eyes and making a note to myself to talk to him tomorrow.

XXX

I woke up and stretched groggily, glancing at the clock, 7.12am, I yawned and sat up, putting my legs over the edge of the bed and standing slowly I began to leave the room, before I realised that Kai had already left as well.

XXX

"The guy's a machine!" Tyson moaned as we sat at the breakfast table. He shoved some toast in his mouth and crossed his arms "He doesn't need to keep pestering us to train or keep training himself, the next tournament won't be for months yet!" he took a large gulp of orange juice and glared daggers at the table. I laughed at him and began to eat some toast.

We left the hotel after eating and made our way to the cinema for the day, training completely forgotten.

XXX

**Kai's POV**

I grumbled loudly as the day wore on and not one of the bladebreakers decided they needed to train...again. I growled and pulled the ripcord from my blade, sending Dranzer flying into the ground and off around the obstacle course I had set up.

Perhaps it was just me getting soft? The Bladebreakers wouldn't have dared ignore me before...yet now it was as easy as flicking on the television. I growled as Dranzer flew around the hotel grounds, with me running alongside her.

I stopped briefly to re-launch and noticed Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny sneak back into the hotel, trying to avoid me. I growled again and yanked the ripcord – Dranzer flew out of my launcher and straight into a bench where she bounced off and landed motionless on the grass. I sighed and sat on the bench, letting my head fall into my hands. I had to go to the police station later to sign forms on Voltaire and Boris' arrest. I sighed, hoping they wouldn't pull any tricks out of the bag to get out of prison...I sighed, of course they would try, but the police were ready, they knew about all their tricks, all the abuse and all about Biovolt. I chuckled hollowly, Biovolt, had finally been seized and shown for the fraud it was. The truth about everything that went on inside those walls came out, about the abuse that a select few children suffered all through their childhood and early teenage years, those teenagers being myself and the Demolition Boys. We appeared to be the only ones abused – but we were to be world class Beybladers, we had to be the best at whatever cost, even if that was being petrified to step one foot out of line, or even worse being pushed beyond our limits and killed. I sighed, the Demolition Boys...as much as I hated to admit it, I did miss them...I shook my head violently to get the thoughts out of my mind, it's not like I would never see them again, just that we all had our own lives to lead...they had chosen to return to Russia and live normal lives, trying to forget the Abbey ever existed, while I was left to sort all that was left of Biovolt out...which meant ensuring Voltaire and Boris were sent down, and then making sure that Biovolt was well and truly shut down, and that the Abbey would never be used again, all the experimental equipment that I had become oh so familiar with in my younger days was destroyed and that Biovolt could never return...this resulted in a LOT of paperwork. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, thinking about it, I should've gone to do some of the paperwork I had outstanding, and so I left the bench and headed inside to do the stack of work I'd been putting off.

As I entered the room Tyson jumped up "We were just coming out to train!" he said and he flicked the television off. I snarled but said nothing and walked into my shared room slamming the door behind me.

The pile of paperwork wasn't as tall as I had remembered which was a nice surprise, I moved the pile to my bed, settled down and began to read, page after page...

XXX

After reading the hundredth letter from my solicitor about Biovolt I stopped, my head pounding from all the effort of reading and considering each letter, each proposition and each solution, I left the room and headed to the bathroom for some strong painkillers, then to the small kitchen were I quickly swallowed them with water.

As I left the small room, I could hear the television blaring in the living room...I decided to do some more training, the fresh air would help my headache surely...and with that I left the hotel and made my way to a secluded part of the grounds to train for the rest of the day.

XXX

I repeated the same moves over and over...everything had to be 100% perfect. No mistakes and no second chances, which meant I was training well into the night, while my team mates slept in their warm beds. I'm sure I heard Kenny talking to Mr. Dickenson the other day about the other teams going to America for the next world Championship, and we were to meet them there, Mr. Dickenson I believe had arranged for us to arrive slightly early, to allow for Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny to get in some extra practice...but he believed that they were training now, and he didn't want the plane ride to disrupt things too badly right before the tournament. I sighed angrily that my team had absolutely no motivation...

The night steadily grew colder and colder, but I was used to training outside at all hours in Russia so I wasn't about to stop.

I froze when I heard rustling, spinning around on my heel to look behind myself before allowing my eyes to slowly scan my surroundings. After no more than a few moments, Ray stepped into my view, I relaxed and crossed my arms

"Kai?" Ray asked. I rolled my eyes, who else?

"You should come inside" he explained "It's getting cold, you've done plenty of training for today" I growled in the back of my throat, how dare he tell me when to stop training? I turned my back on him and placed Dranzer in her launcher before sending her onto my obstacle course. I could hear Ray shuffle around behind me, but I didn't turn or say anything and after a few minutes he left with a quiet "G'night Kai".

XXX

I couldn't remember what time I made it back inside that evening, it was definitely getting on for 3am, but I was too tired to check the clock properly as I walked in. I flopped onto my bed and crawled under the covers before falling into a light sleep

XXX

I woke up early, glanced out the window from between the curtains and made my way down to breakfast without waking the others. I ordered a slice of toast and a black coffee and slowly ate and drank for only ten or fifteen minutes before leaving, just as the other early guests began to come in for breakfast. The first task of the day was a long run and a visit to the police station, and as I set off I wondered if the others were even stirring.

XXX

**Ray's POV**

I woke up slowly, the sun was streaming in through the gap in the curtains, Kai must've opened the them. I stretched and yawned, 9.46am I blinked...that late?

I jumped up and left my room, Kenny was sitting in the living room on Dizzi, Max was just emerging from the room and I could hear Tyson snoring loudly in the bedroom.

"Morning Ray" Kenny smiled, Max grinned as he flopped on the sofa

"Nice to have a lie-in eh?" Max smiled, bubbly as ever. I smiled at the teenager and nodded

"We should go get breakfast before we miss out" Kenny advised, I nodded and laughed as I heard Tyson stir at the mere mention of breakfast.

XXX

**Kai's POV**

I left the station carrying a box of files that the police officers on the case felt I should have...great, more things to read through. I sighed as another headache made it's appearance.

As I arrived back at the hotel I wasn't surprised to see the bladebreakers weren't outside training but instead were inside eating lunch. I sighed as I walked past the dining hall and headed for my shared room to read over these files...

I dropped the box on my bed and sat down, pulling the largest file out first, get the worst over with.

Imagine my shock when it was my name printed on the front...I frowned, they kept files on us all this time?

Duh, of course they did I mentally cursed myself for my Tyson-like moment.

I flicked the page open, it had all my details on it, mothers name, fathers name, date of birth, place of birth, the usual rubbish. I flicked a few pages into the file, it had all my major battle times and results, it had over 3 pages of experiments conducted during my stay in the Abbey, all my serious and potentially fatal injuries sustained through punishments and training. I growled as I read through the lists of what they'd done to me, everything that had happened...

broken ribs

pneumonia

broken leg

dislocated shoulder

chest infections

fractured ankle

fractured skull

broken wrist

panic attacks

seizures

I paused, seizures?

There was small writing next to a few injuries, I had pneumonia when I tried to escape the Abbey and spent all night trying to find a way out. I'd had seizures following a particularly long experiment involving many different drugs, they found a cure in another drug another note followed *condition to be monitored, cure only temporary*. I dropped my head into my hands, I couldn't remember having seizures, or panic attacks, which seemed to develop through fear...I sighed audibly.

I scanned through the rest of the list, more broken bones and there at the bottom "apparent memory loss" I frowned memory loss I read the small print "no apparent cause" my head was beginning to pound, but I couldn't stop. I flicked through more of the folder, each experiment mentioned in the earlier pages was written about in full detail. I cringed and after reading over a few I flicked past that section to another page of details...I sighed as I read over the sick details the scientists had written "Most effective punishments" I scanned the list quickly and then closed the file. I couldn't bear to read any more.

I placed the file back into the box and flicked through the names of the other files, Tala, Bryan and Spencer each had files, though theirs were smaller than mine by a long way, they were a great deal thicker than the files of all the other kids. I scanned through the other names and came across two names that stuck out in my memory, Billie and Kane. These two were beefy teenagers, and they thought they got a hard bargain when they weren't selected for the world class team...and they made our lives, our being Tala and myself, hell. They used to cause just as many bruises and injuries as the punishments we received when they kept us from meetings and training with Boris.

I sighed and closed the box with all the files safely hidden inside. I'd decided not to read my former team-mates files. They told me what they wanted me to know back in the Abbey, I remembered all they'd told me, and it certainly wasn't mine to read to find out more.

My head was pounding something chronic by the time I'd finished and to top it all off the bladebreakers decided to grace me with their presence. I growled as I searched the cupboard for painkillers, eventually finding the box pushed to the back of the shelf. I took them quickly with water and headed outside for some training and fresh air.

XXX

I arrived back at my room hours and hours later, it had long gone dark outside and the entire hotel was in darkness for the night. I rubbed my temples and headed for the hotel room, the painkillers had worn off hours and hours ago and to my surprise the fresh air hadn't helped my headaches. I sighed as I walked through the deserted reception and towards the lift. I pressed the button but nothing happened...

"Great" I sighed as I headed for the stairs, we were on the 7th floor, which means 7 flights of stairs for me to climb. I growled quietly, although it echoed in the large stairwell. I climbed the steps slowly, my footsteps echoing loudly.

I eventually reached my floor and within minutes I'd taken two more painkillers and was in bed...drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

XXX

I woke with a start. That was an unfamiliar nightmare. I hadn't experienced an 'Abbey' nightmare in almost 6 months...so why now? I caught sight of the box out the corner of my eye...could reading over that file had triggered some memories? I couldn't remember THAT much from the Abbey, but I'd assumed that was one of Boris' tricks so I couldn't tell the police.

_'apparent memory loss' _did I really suffer from memory loss?

I sighed trying to remember all the details of my nightmare, but it was like trying to hold grains of sand and I could feel the memories slipping from my mind. I fell back on to my pillows, and closed my eyes, this was going to be a long night.

XXX

I left to train at 4.30am, I couldn't sleep and it seemed pointless to lie in bed trying when I could be training, doing something useful with my time.

At about 8.30am I left training for a coffee, I was tired already and the day was only beginning. I sighed as I sat down at the small table in the hotel with a large mug of steaming black coffee. I drank slowly, enjoying the relatively quiet dining hall, but all good things come to an end. Tyson and the Bladebreakers made their entrance at 8.45. I let my head drop into my hands, just as Tyson spotted me

"Hey Kai!" he called across the large room. I sighed loudly...and took a large gulp of coffee just as the Bladebreakers sat around the table. They broke into conversation amongst themselves and I turned back to my coffee which was slowly getting cold. I can't have sat with them for more than five or ten minutes before there continuous talking began to give me a headache, so I left the table without a word and went for a run around the city we were staying in.

XXX

**Ray's POV**

"Urgh he's such a grouch!" Tyson complained, Max agreed

"He needs to lighten up"

"Yeah" I nodded, I couldn't help but agree that he was in a permanent bad mood but perhaps it was down to us? "Perhaps we should train today guys" I suggested, maybe it would improve Kai's mood

Tyson's mouth fell open, forkful of baked beans half way to his face. "Stop messin' around!" he laughed and stuffed the beans in his mouth. I sighed and laughed along with him...I was probably overreacting anyway

XXX

**Kai's POV**

I leant against the wall, it had been dark for a while, must've been later than I thought...I slid down the wall until I was sitting, catching my breath after the intense days training I had put myself through. I smiled at how much I'd improved over the last few days and how much it would help when it came to the tournament.

I wondered when the Bladebreakers would decide to train, I had long given up asking them to, it was up to them now...i knew Mr. Dickenson wouldn't be pleased of he heard me saying that but I had really had enough, I hadn't even wanted to be on the team in the first place, but now I'd been roped in and signed contract after contract and I was stuck for a while yet with the useless 'world champions'.

I sighed and stood up and left for the room, I was so tired.

XXX

After what only felt like a few minutes sleep I shot up in bed wide awake after a particularly horrifying experience from the Abbey...this was one I had forgotten until now...and this one wasn't escaping my mind.

This was the occasion that I'd woken up half way through an experiment. I shivered, I couldn't remember much of what they were doing, just blood, pain, knives, needles and screams, my screams.

I covered my face with my hands and let out a shaky breath, I had been a mess after that experience, they'd had to keep me in confinement from the other students for days until I calmed down, and even then it took Tala ages to set things straight in my head. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms loosely around them, resting my head on my knees I glanced at the clock, I had gotten just over two hours sleep, but I was so wide awake that sleep wouldn't be an option now. I sighed, great.

I turned my head the other way, Ray was fast asleep, so I decided to sit outside on our small balcony, enjoying the cool night air against my skin. I sighed, why did everything have to come back now...

XXX

I had spent the rest of the night outside and was shaken from my thoughts when ray opened the sliding door at 8 to see if I was alright, I brushed past him without a word, just seeing him annoyed me, as it would've done if I had seen any of my other 'team mates'. I left the hotel and found a small coffee shop to get some coffee for the morning where I wouldn't be disturbed.

I sighed, I had dragged out my coffee for as long as I could and eventually I left for training.

XXX

The day was long and I stopped training at 8pm to get an early night. I trudged up the stairs slowly, they still hadn't fixed the elevators. I traipsed through the doors to our hotel room and headed straight for the bedroom. I heard some 'hello's' as I walked in but I didn't reply. I closed the door quietly and after a shower I settled in to bed and closed my eyes.

After only a few minutes I heard Tyson yell "Oh my gosh I love this film!" I covered my face with my hands....why tonight of all nights? I groaned as he turned the telly up for 'better surround sound'. I growled quietly as I could hear an explosion coming from the television, and this was only the opening scene. I swore violently under my breath and pulled the door to the balcony open, stepping out into the cool night air and slamming the sliding door shut behind me. I grumbled to myself for a few long minutes, I could even hear the bloody film outside! I frowned and looked out across the city, it was almost deserted now, it was only 9pm but the nights got cold and dark very quickly. I sighed and sat on the lonely chair on our balcony, pulling my knees up to my chest to keep me a bit warmer.

After an hour or so of listening to the film through the windows, I pulled Dranzer out of my pocket and carefully launched her on the balcony railing, she always helped me to think. I sat in silence just listening to her spinning on the metal.

XXX

I lost myself in my thoughts for a while, until I was brought back to reality as Tyson turned the telly up louder to watch a fight scene with explosives and guns. I jumped and Dranzer fell from the railing and into the garden below. I growled, I couldn't see where she had fallen and that meant I'd have to search for her in all the plants. I sighed and went through the living room, behind everyone else so they had no idea I'd left.

As I arrived below our balcony I couldn't see any sign of Dranzer and so began the long search for her.

After fifteen minutes I found her half buried in dirt and plants. I sighed and wiped her clean before launching her on the pristine lawn.

XXX

I found myself training through the night, exhausted as I was this beat listening to the television blaring and then Tyson's snoring.

I flopped on to a bench and dropped my head into my hands while I caught my breath...i needed food, I couldn't remember the last time I had a proper meal. I headed for the food hall, it was early but surely the place would be open now. Just as I had hoped, it was serving food already. I smiled and ordered a round of toast and grabbed some jam. In only a few minutes I was eating, it was nice to eat something decent for a change. I smiled and slowly drank a few cups of coffee before heading out to train some more, surely it would be any day soon that Mr. Dickenson would be sending us tickets to go to America and I needed to be on top form.

XXX

just as I had expected, only a week or so later – Mr. Dickenson called the hotel and spoke to us

"Hello Bladebreakers" he greeted over the loudspeaker "Now, I'm sure you're all aware that you'll be heading to America soon, and I don't wish to keep you from your training" Tyson shifted nervously and I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head "So I'll make this call quick. Your tickets will be arriving in the next few days, you'll be going out to America at the end of next week, a week or so before the other teams" he continued.

"Thanks Mr. Dickenson" Kenny answered

"Lovely, well I'll leave you all to train, see you in America" Kenny put the phone down and turned to face us.

"oh god what're we gunna do?" Kenny panicked. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel and began to leave

"Kai you're the captain, you need to train us and fix this!" I growled and spun round to face Tyson

"Tyson. If you, and the rest of this pathetic excuse of a team had listened, then you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place, I can't make miracles happen, we only have one and a half weeks. Training begins in twenty minutes" I left without another word

"But it's 9pm?" Tyson called after me. I didn't reply just continued walking. If they were seriously worried about this tournament then they'd be training right through the night, but I knew they'd only last a few hours, at most.

XXX

I was right, at 11.30 they had given up. I sighed "Training starts at 6am tomorrow, I suggest you get some sleep. You'll be out till this time tomorrow night" I growled as they began to leave, grumbling and complaining.

I readied Dranzer and launched her onto the lawn, they might be done for the night but I wasn't.

XXX

for the next week and a half, leading right up to our flight out I trained the bladebreakers relentlessly. Even I was tired at the end of the two weeks, I hadn't slept all that much, I chose to stay and train after they'd gone to sleep for the night.

I stared out the window as we began the 5 hour flight to America, I could feel my eyes drooping as the flight dragged on...the rest of my team had fallen asleep only mere minutes into the flight, but I needed to stay awake and alert. Dizzi was sitting on Kenny's lap just waiting to be taken, I couldn't risk someone reading all our stats.

I spent the rest of the flight ordering coffee's and watching over the team.

XXX

After we'd arrived in America the rest of the team had perked up and were ready for training, I set them task to complete individually, while Kenny went over strategies with me.

"So, i'm thinking that in the preliminaries we could use yourself or Max" Kenny continued as I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and contain the headache that was worsening.

"I will" I replied, Kenny raised his eyebrows "Max needs as much time as possible to train, he can use all the extra time he gets to prepare. Same goes for all our matches." I finished

"So. Your plan is to start off every round of the tournament to give us a good start?" Kenny asked, I nodded "Good plan" he agreed. I sighed as he moved on to the next round of twenty questions.

XXX

After finally sorting out a strategy I walked over to the team to see how their training was going. I won't lie, it could've been much better but they had improved by an impressive margin in only a couple of weeks.

They left for dinner and I was about to launch Dranzer when Ray came back outside.

"Thank you Kai, for helping us, even when we ignored you in the first place which got us into this mess" I acknowledged his apology and launched Dranzer "All the teams are arriving on friday, and Mr. Dickenson's arranged a group meal for us all to have a catchup – he's told you that you have to be there" I nodded and turned my concentration to Dranzer as Ray walked off.

Even if Mr. D hadn't told me I had no choice but to go, I would have gone. The Demolition boys would be there, I needed to give them their files.

XXX

Friday arrived all too quickly, the team were finally getting to a tournament worthy standard of blading and I was beginning to relax knowing they could handle a battle with any other teams and have a mediocre shot at winning. But I still didn't relent on the training, they had slacked and the tournament, due to start in a week, was looming ever closer.

The team had left half an hour ago to get ready for this meal, it was a smart casual dress restaurant which meant none of my training clothes were suitable. So half an hour before I was due to be picked up with my team I headed inside to find something to wear.

After searching through my small suitcase I found a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt to wear, that would be fine.

I quickly showered and got changed, but as I buttoned up my jeans, they well from just above my hips, were they were supposed to be, to way below my hips, barely staying up. I growled stupid old, stretched jeans. I growled and fished out an old leather belt before pulling off my training top and changing into the shirt. I arrived downstairs just as the limo pulled up to take us to the meal. I climbed into the back silently and listened to the conversation between my team instead of joining in.

"I wonder if they're all the same?" Tyson asked

"Probably" Ray replied "It hasn't really been THAT long since we last saw them" he added

I stared out the window and in a few minutes we had arrived, and apparently were late, I could see everyone through the window already sitting at the group of tables.

"We're late!" Kenny cried as the team jumped out the car and ran inside

I sighed and slowly followed, my eyes feeling heavy as I prepared myself for the night.

XXX

**Tala's POV**

Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny dashed into the restaurant and threw themselves into their seats. Mr. Dickenson chuckled loudly at the end of the table "It's not like you to be late Bladebreakers" he laughed "Where's Kai?"

"He's just coming" Ray answered as he settled himself down properly. Moments later Kai walked in, he didn't really look up or say anything, he sat down next to ray silently and scanned the room. He looked somewhat different, tired, his eyes were dark, and his face was hollow and his hair hung round his face limply.

"Ah Kai m'boy" Mr. Dickenson grinned

"Mr. Dickenson" He replied politely yet coldly with a nod.

"Let's order then" Mr. Dickenson suggested, trying to ignore the ice-cold welcome from the boy he had grown to see as his own grandson. All of the teams sitting round the table knew of Kai's bumpy childhood, but no one but myself knew exactly what went on behind the doors of that Abbey and how Mr. Dickenson had become the Grandfather Kai had never had.

When Kai had been badly injured he had to be sent to hospital, I never thought to ask exactly what had happened, but he was taken for an experiment one evening and was gone well into the night, myself, Bryan, Spencer and Ian had waited for him, even though only I had endured something close to what Kai had, they knew it was not something to be taken lightly.

He had just seemed worn out when he returned that night but things began to go wrong after that. We had been woken up early, we had to pull Kai out of our cell and up to training, and only half an hour in he had collapsed and within seconds was having a severe seizure. He was kept at the Abbey for a good few weeks after that, the seizures gradually got worse and worse, he began to have panic attacks and the doctors began to worry.

Voltaire decided to send him to the largest and best hospital he could in Russia, right in the centre of Moscow, little did he realise that the social workers would be so attentive and pick up on all these little things. Within weeks Kai was taken into Mr. Dickenson's care and kept from the Abbey and soon was treated as Mr. Dickenson's own relative, he had no children himself so Kai was like the grandchild he'd never had.

I never asked what exactly caused the seizures, I never really had the chance to...Mr. Dickenson tried to keep Kai away from us, didn't want him to begin to remember the things his mind had forgotten for him

XXX

The meal came to an end and we all returned to the hotel where Kai began to train, the rest of his team joined him for the start but only managed an hour or so training and came to sit with us enjoying the cool evening air.

After a few hours we all left to get some sleep, Mr. Dickenson had persuaded Kai that he had done enough work for the night and he was forced to get some sleep.

**Kai's POV**

I fell into a light sleep and was greeted by another nightmare or memory, I couldn't differentiate the two now.

_I ran through the corridors, glancing over my shoulder only occasionally, Boris was following me down the corridor, holding a large needle. I skidded round the corner slipping slightly on a small pool of water dripping down the wall and onto the cold stone floor._

_I ran a little way and soon realised I was getting into the deepest parts of the Abbey, the further I went the more lost I began to feel. Students of the Abbey weren't allowed in this part and I could feel myself losing my way, which way led back out, which led further in? I had no idea._

_I could hear Boris' cold thudding footsteps behind me, I turned left to face a wooden door and quickly turned on my heel and dashed the other way but in those few seconds Boris had gotten closer, much closer. So close that I could hear his steady breathing above my own erratic breaths_

_I slipped on yet another pool of water but lost my balance and crashed into the hard stone floor, my head cracking against the cold rock. I blinked away the dark spots dancing in front of my eyes and began to push myself up, Boris' foot came down on my wrist holding me in place, I struggled to stand up, anything to get away, I thrashed, tears began to fall down my cheeks_

"_What's wrong my little phoenix? You're so pretty when you cry" he asked in a sickly voice. I struggled harder as he flicked the needle, effectively allowing any air to the top. He gave the syringe a small squeeze so a small amount of liquid sprayed from the top. I struggled madly, yanking my wrist as hard as I could, I could feel tears spilling freely over my newly tattooed cheeks...the salt stinging_

_I froze as I heard Boris chuckling sinisterly, echoing in the dark stone corridor. I dared to glance at his face, the only lamp lighting the corridor began to flicker, plunging us into momentary darkness. He laughed louder and I felt myself shiver as his foot lifted off my wrist. I wasted no time in pushing myself up off the floor, ready to run again, I didn't care where, anywhere was better than here...where was Tala? Why wasn't Tala here?_

_In one swift movement Boris' foot crashed back down on to my wrist. My breath hitched in my throat as loud cracks filled the dingy stone corridor. My vision blurred and grew darker as he crunched his foot down harder, the bones splintering under the pressure. I dared to look at my wrist as he lifted his foot away and felt bile rise in my throat at the splintered bone that had broken through my blood smeared skin. I could hear Boris cackling madly as I tried to calm my breathing which had picked up so much I could feel myself losing control. A sharp stab of pain told me Boris had injected whatever was in the syringe into my arm and I welcomed the darkness that enveloped me._

I opened my eyes wide, covered in clammy sweat, my hands shaking as I ran them through my tousled hair. I held my hands in front of my face and looked at the long white scar on my wrist, one of many. I slowly sighed a shaky breath and looked over to the window, still dark, I rolled over on to my side and closed my eyes in a vain attempt to gain some sleep...before training began at 5.30am.

XXX

**There we go, a start of a whole new story. It's all very exciting as I'm sure you can imagine. Unfortunately I won't be able to update as regularly as I'd like, stupid here is now working 2 jobs, that's 6 days a week...Urgh. **

**Well any reviews are appreciated, or I may just give up on this.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	2. Things Get Worse Before They Get Better

**Slight change from the last chapter – this will all be written in a third person POV, personally think it sounds better :)...it's been a while!**

**Also quick warning – some form of an awfully written attempt at a slight lemon lol – It's awful, but I promised a friend I'd attempt it. HAHA.**

**Enjoy**

**XXX**

It was only half five in the morning yet a young bluenette was already outside training in the crisp morning air. He muttered angrily to himself about his good-for-nothing team sleeping still while he glanced around the deserted hotel. Mud and dirt flicked up the young teens jeans as his blue blade spun around the garden, tearing and ripping up the pristine grass.

Kai gave a toothy grin as Dranzer continued to destroy the lawn.

"Kai?" the bluenette turned sharply at the sudden, unexpected voice. Tala, Bryan and Spencer stood a few feet away – and had somehow managed to sneak up on the bluenette despite his acute hearing. The teen held his hand out and his blade obediently returned.

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" Spencer asked, turning his blue eyes to the deep grey-blue sky of the early morning. The bluenette shrugged in reply and walked towards his former team wordlessly

"Are you alright Kai?" Bryan asked, his lilac hair blowing in the slight breeze. Kai's lips unconsciously pressed closer together as he nodded. Tala watched him closely, studying the bluenette's face.

"How's everything with the police and the paperwork?" the redhead asked in an attempt to coaxthe buenette into speaking. Kai nodded wordlessly before speaking quietly

"Fine. I've got some files for you"

XXX

Kai remained silent as we attempted to question him over the police and files. Tala felt ad for leaving all the problems down to the bluenette, but Spencer and Bryan didn't want to deal with it. Kai had always been a lone wolf, and Tala hated to leave Kai but Bryan and Spencer needed his help more.

After a quick conversation, Bryan, Spencer and Tala decided that the redhead would pick the files up from Kai's hotel room later that evening – while the Bladebreakers were out for a meal with some of the other teams. The three had decided that the redhead would try to find out what was bothering the youngest teen so much – he tended to close up when approached by a group but he had always been open with Tala, and they planned to use that to their advantage.

XXX

Kai sat down heavily and poured himself a glass of whisky, gulping it down quickly he poured himself another glass and took a sip just as a quiet knock resonated through the otherwise empty room. He sighed and took another quick sip before getting up to answer. He pulled the door open slowly, Tala was leaning against the door frame, arms folded over his chest and a toothy grin plastered on his face, which slipped seeing Kai's expression. He seemed a lot more down than earlier in the day.

Tala closed the hotel door and followed the petite bluenette into the hotel room. Kai sat on the white leather sofa and gave Tala a rare yet slightly solemn smile as he picked up a glass of amber liquid. Tala then noticed the whisky bottle on the other side of the table, a few files lay next to that, each with a Russian name printed in small calligraphic handwriting. Tala spotted his instantly_ 'Tala Ivanov' _the redhead only spared a short glance at his file before returning his focus to his young friend who was watching him closely with crimson-violet eyes

"Want one?" Kai asked softly. Tala shook his head, he didn't want to drink he wanted some answers!

Tala sat next to Kai, leaving the files on the table – he needed to talk to Kai first "What's going on Kai?" The red-head asked, worry laced his voice as his thoughts ran wild, trying to figure out what the younger teen was thinking. He watched Kai as the small teenager tried to think of what to say and finished his glass of whisky, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, it was a rare event that Kai, THE Kai Hiwatari was at a loss for words. He poured himself another drink, his hands shaking slightly, the liquid sloshed about in the bottle as he screwed the lid back on.

"There's nothing going on. What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head to the side questioningly as he took another sip...judging by how much he'd already had to drink he wasn't taking it easy tonight.

Tala raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow but remained silent – waiting for Kai to tell him what was wrong.

He opened his mouth and closed it and sighed "The Bladebreakers haven't been training" in that sentence it all became clear to Tala. Kai was trying to get his team to a tournament worthy state as well as trying to send Boris and Voltaire down...no doubt that entailed hundreds of forms to sign and papers to read. Tala glared at the floor, his team were hurting Kai and they didn't even realise they were doing it...or at least they didn't realise how much it was hurting him. Kai smiled softly and stood, before leaving for the kitchen and returning with a box of painkillers and a glass of water. He quickly took the last two in the packet and sighed in relief, knowing his headache would soon disperse.

Tala realised now that Kai was taking on too much responsibility, his team turned to their Captain for everything, and as much as that was what a captain was for – they took no responsibility for themselves and their own training. He watched sadly as the bluenette finished his glass and poured himself another – Tala didn't need Kai turning to alcohol to solve his problems.

Even Kai needed to talk things out once in a while – he needed a break every now and again and he needed sleep, and decent meals. Tala knew Kai had been eating little and training all hours into the night and the thought crossed his mind that Kai WASN'T eating at all and he WASN'T sleeping.

A choked sob dragged Tala back into the lavish hotel room and focused his attention on Kai who had curled in on himself holding his refilled glass loosely, the whisky slopping down his leg as he cried. Childlike sobs and coughs escaped the bluenette's lips as he trembled trying to breathe through his tears that rolled down his pale, tattooed cheeks and in that instant Tala knew he was wrong. Kai needed him more than Spencer and Bryan ever did – he was running because he couldn't handle what Kai was going through, Spencer and Bryan needing his help was just an excuse he had fabricated to hide the truth from Kai.

Tala watched Kai with pity before scooting closer and wrapping his arms tightly around the teen. He held on to Kai while the boy cried like he hadn't in years, heart-wrenching sobs and cries filled the room, the redhead tried to comfort the teen but there wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't force the Bladebreakers to take responsibility, he couldn't make Kai sleep and eat (though he would definitely try) and he couldn't take Kai's problems away.

Tala pulled Kai on to his lap gently, stroking his slate hair delicately "Shhhh" he soothed as Kai choked out another sob, tearing Tala's heart in two. He hated to see the boy he loved in so much pain and suffering. He had endured seeing Kai suffer at the hands of his own Grandfather and his right-hand-man for his entire childhood – it hurt then but this was beyond unbearable.

He held on to the small teen tighter as he hiccoughed and trembled. Tala sighed and tightened his grip once more as Kai shifted in his arms, his tears finally drying...he looked fragile and tired.

Tala sighed into the deep silence that hung in the room as he held the petite teen. He looked down at the slate bangs that covered crimson-violet eyes, just as they turned their gaze to him. Tala smiled softly and Kai smiled back, shifting carefully in his lap. Tala raised his eyebrow fractionally as Kai edged closer, his face mere inches from the red-heads own. Tala watched Kai closely as the younger teens eyes slipped closed, slowly moving closer. Tala allowed his eyes to slide shut as Kai's soft lips pressed against his own, his hands gripping the front of Tala's shirt loosely as the redheads arms held him close. Tala could smell the whisky, it hung in the air, clung to Kai's lips. Gods, how long he had waited for Kai to do this, but Tala had never imagined he actually would. Kai lacked people skills after all those years of abuse in the Abbey, he had known only hurt from others and Tala had feared he would never let anyone in on such a personal level...Tala was dragged from his thoughts not by Kai pulling away, no the young teen was now holding on to Tala's shirt with an iron grip, his knuckles turning white as he desperately pulled himself closer to Tala, his lips moving more urgently against the redheads own. Tala could feel the desperation through the hasty movement of the bluenettes lips. He knew what Kai was doing, yet he wasn't sure he could stop it now. Tala knew the bluenette was only seeking comfort.

Tala's mind raced frantically, dazzling ice-blue eyes wide, lips now unmoving against the Bluenette's, Kai turned desperate crimson-violet eyes to Tala and in that one glance at the petite teens broken face, Tala made his decision.

He pulled Kai closer and kissed him back, feeling the teen relax under his touch Tala sighed softly against his lips as Kai continued to kiss him hastily, the smell of whisky still hung between the pair.

Guilt played at his mind as Kai unbuttoned his shirt with trembling hands, pulling it off pale shoulders to reveal deep scars on his shoulder blades and back. Tala took every detail of Kai's marred skin, looking carefully at the dusting of scars that covered his chest, some long and thick, others thin, some only tiny. To most people – seeing this would disturb someone, but to Tala, it fascinated him. The redhead bared near enough no scars himself, his skin was near perfect and he knew it. He gently ran his fingers over a deep scar on Kai's shoulder blade, softly kissing another equally deep scar on his collar bone. Kai moved in to kiss the redhead again as Tala unbuttoned his own shirt to reveal his porcelain perfect skin. He gently kissed and nipped at Kai's neck while his hands ran over Kai's back with a feather-light touch. Kai was trembling – no doubt he was scared, this was his first time.

Soon their clothes were scattered across the hotel floor – Kai was lying on his back on the sofa, vulnerable and scared. Tala hovered just above him between his thin, toned legs, holding back...uncertainty, nervousness, anxiety and guilt played at Tala's mind as Kai's eyes filled with despair, he pulled his gaze from the redhead and looked away to the window.

Tala couldn't stop it, he couldn't do it to Kai. Horrified with himself for continuing, he captured the bluenette's lips in a passionate kiss to distract the petite teen from the pain as he gently eased himself into the younger teen closing his eyes in shame as the small phoenix whimpered in pain...

XXX

Tala looked down at Kai, the phoenix had all but passed out, leaving Tala to his thoughts. The redhead slowly stood from the sofa, collecting his clothes and quickly pulling them on, he was worried the bladebreakers would return soon and catch him in such a compromising position, it was not something he wanted to experience. Tala carefully picked up the bluenette, trying not to wake him, he looked so peaceful... Tala gently lay him on his bed and cleaned the younger teen up from the mess they had together made. Tala pulled a fresh pair of pajamas over the lithe body of Kai and pulled the covers over him.

XXX

Kai woke slowly, his crimson-violet eyes unwilling to open...he looked around his room, Ray was asleep still raven locks spread on the pillow, his face calm and peaceful as he slept dreamlessly. It was early, only 6, Kai noticed as he looked at the small clock by his bed.

He looked out the window, through a small gap in the curtains, thinking over his night with Tala. The red-head must have carried him into his room – Kai remembered falling asleep or passing out in the older teens arms – he wasn't sure which. Tala had kept his gaze away from Kai's as much as possible for the entire duration, and Kai knew why. Tala had no choice. Kai covered his face with his hands in frustration. That was – he decided – the last time he let things get on top of him so badly. He needed to handle his responsibilities.

He had wanted comfort, that's all...so why had the rational side of his brain taken a back seat and allowed himself to give in to his desires?

Kai pushed himself up slowly, flinching as pain flared in his lower regions

Kai had accepted he loved Tala – that was something he had come to terms with a while ago, but he shouldn't have allowed himself to lose control like that.

Kai eyed the file that Tala had placed by his bed warily..._'Fucking Abbey' _he thought miserably, apparently, not only had the Abbey turned him into a twisted machine – but living in a cold stone building full of boys older than himself, had turned Kai gay. He smirked and chuckled miserably as the thought entered his head, passing through quickly and being replaced by the matter at hand. Tala.

He decided after nearly 4 mugs of coffee that he needed to talk to the red-head, and explain himself.

XXX

Kai knocked quietly on the door. It opened a crack after a few minutes, a dazzling ice-blue eye peering through the gap. Kai shifted nervously. Tala pulled the door open revealing himself in his pajamas with messy hair. The redhead stepped aside allowing Kai inside. Kai stepped in wordlessly, glancing briefly at Tala before heading further into the room. The petite teen sat heavily on the sofa and he hung his head, shadowing his eyes with his slate bangs.

Tears prickled at Kai's eyes "Tala, I'm" he paused "I'm so sorry" he couldn't think of anything else to say

Tala smiled miserably and sat next to the teen. he could almost feel the guilt radiating of Kai and Tala knew that the bluenette struggled when it came to his feelings.

Kai sat awkwardly on the hotel sofa, willing Tala to speak – but only silence greeted him, the redhead's gaze dropped to the carpeted floor.

"Tala, I don't know what to say that's will make this better" Kai whispered, Tala glanced up from the floor and sighed before looking back to the carpet

"Listen, don't feel guilty Kai. I could've pushed you away" Kai sighed, his shoulders sagging as Tala sat next to him and wrapped one arm around him. Kai knew Tala could have, but he also knew that Tala wouldn't because he cared too much...

"I didn't handle things properly" Kai whispered "Too much to handle, and I wanted someone to help me, but it shouldn't have been like that Tala" Kai beat himself up as Tala tried to find the words to say – Kai had been asking for help in his own, odd way, and Tala was glad to have given it, although he was still unsure of the method in which it was achieved.

"Listen, Kai" the bluenette turned to look at his friend "what's done is done, nothing can change what happened last night"

Kai shook his head "Yeah, you're right" Tala smiled as Kai sighed again

"Just try not to dwell on it Kai" Tala added – wondering if Kai felt the same way about him as he did for the bluenette

Kai nodded, the awkwardness still hung in the room as he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts...

Tala smiled softly at the teen and spoke softly "You should get back or your team will wonder where you are" he decided. Kai nodded an left, Tala sighed, he had hoped Kai would stay, and talk to him, perhaps – the redhead hoped – he would even get a chance to tell Kai how he felt. But Kai said nothing more, he left silently

XXX

Kai left the room silently and headed straight to his hotel room, to wake his team and get them up for training, to his surprise they were already awake in the living room, waiting to go.

"Morning Kai" Ray smiled – Kai realised that Ray must've got the other members of the team up seeing that Kai was already awake himself.

Kai nodded "We've got training to do, the first preliminary is tomorrow and you need to be prepared enough to take a day off training to watch and learn your opponents strategies. So I suggest you work hard today" he explained coldly.

Tyson nodded "O-kay! Let's go!" he jumped up and the team left without another word, not a single protest.

Kai blinked and followed them wordlessly.

XXX

Training dragged on, the other teams were all prepared and were relaxing ready for the preliminaries, most of them were discussing tactics quietly amongst their teams, but not the bladebreakers, no, Kai had told the team he would be doing their preliminaries and he would open the matches with each team, as he was the best prepared. So he was working them like dogs in preparation for their matches against the other qualifying teams. Team Bega who had calmed down since the last tournament had arrived only earlier that day...quietly confident they weren't training or letting any tactics slip. Brooklyn was watching closely, with a smirk plastered on his handsome features.

"Run faster Tyson!" Kai shouted from up ahead as they ran around the large garden

"I'm trying Kai but it's 3pm I'm hungry!" the dragon wielding teen whined

Kai sighed "Fine, you can have a half hour break" he called back to the team without stopping running

"Cheers Kai!" Max grinned hyperactively as the three boys stopped training to have a sit down.

Tala watched Kai with worry as the teen trained himself more vigorously while his team had stopped.

XXX

As the evening began to get dark the bladebreakers stopped, save for Kai, "Come on buddy, you gotta get some sleep for tomorrow" Tyson called as he flopped down on a chair with the other teams.

"No" Kai replied bluntly as he launched Dranzer again, going over simple things like high-speed manoeuvres. Tala knew what Kai was playing at. He didn't want to stop, because he didn't want to speak to the redhead. It hurt Tala more than he thought it could to see the younger teen avoiding him.

"Fine, see you in the morning" Tyson replied as most of the teams headed inside to get a good night's sleep.

Leaving only Kai outside with the demolition boys.

"Enough Kai" Bryan walked over to the pale teen – Kai didn't even look up, he didn't want to see the look on Tala's face...or in fact he didn't want to know if Tala had told Bryan and Spencer...

"Kai!" Spencer growled, the bluenette reluctantly turned crimson eyes towards the other three teenagers. Tala had told them, he knew in a instant. His expression turned cold and masked, guarded to anyone or anything that could hurt him.

"Listen, from what we hear you need to take some time out and get a good night's sleep." Bryan explained "You can't just turn to Tala whenever things get too much"

Kai stared at them in disbelief, his mask slipping momentarily and suddenly his eyes narrowed, the mask returning again full-force, as if they thought he would turn to Tala for sex every time things got too much "I'm not going to turn to Tala all the time" Kai turned his back on his former team mates and friends, crossing his arms and remaining cold.

"Enough Kai get some sleep" Tala replied and stepped forward, pulling the bluenette into a hug, Kai remained tense "Please get to bed" Bryan and Spencer backed off – leaving Kai and Tala alone, the redhead released the bluenette and stepped back – looking Kai up and down. His eyes were cold and his face expressionless, his shoulders were tense, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Tala looked at Kai closely for a few minutes. The bluenette stared back at Tala expressionlessly, his face betraying nothing.

"Kai" Tala paused "I-" he stopped again and in one swift movement pulled Kai into his arms and pressed his lips to the bluenette's. Kai hesitated for a few lingering seconds but wrapped him arms tightly around Tala acting on instinct as the redhead expressed himself. All the awkwardness between the two disappeared – Bryan and Spencer watched from afar with smirks, it had taken their captain long enough to kiss the boy and he still managed to do things the wrong way around.

XXX

Kai smiled as he stepped on to his balcony, closing the door behind him so as not to wake Ray as he slept dreamlessly unaware. He smiled and pulled his royal blue blade out of his pocket. Kai admired his beautiful bitbeasts bitchip, studying the picture of the phoenix and deciding it didn't do the beautiful creature justice.

"Dranzer" he whispered, the majestic bird rose from her blade in a scarlet flash of light. She stood on the railing, ruffling her feathers

"Evening little one" her voice sang quietly

"Evening Dranz" Kai smiled and shuffled closer as Dranzer fluttered to his shoulder, warming him

"You seem troubled?" she asked. Kai shrugged and glanced over the city

"Just the tournament" he replied

"You have been over-working both yourself and me" she chirped, Kai sighed

"Sorry Dranz" she nuzzled closer to him, her warmth keeping the cool night air away

"Get some sleep young one, you could use it" she advised before returning to her blade

Kai smiled softly at his phoenix and headed back inside – crawling into bed and switching off his dimmed light...

XXX

The morning dawned crisp and cold – the preliminaries were to begin at 9am, it was only 6.30 but Kai was far too awake to sleep more now. He stood slowly, and got into the shower, preparing himself for the days battles, which he was to fight. The teen glanced at himself in the mirror and decided he did look unwell, slightly. But nothing to be concerned about.

Ray was up when he returned from the shower dressed and ready to go.

"Morning" Ray smiled as he gathered his things up to take a shower himself. Kai nodded and left to wake Tyson, Max and Kenny.

XXX

The team stood inside, waiting for Kai to be called to his preliminary...

"You ready Kai?" Tyson asked with a grin

Kai nodded wordlessly, turning his gaze to his team but continuing to remain silent.

'switch tactics for each battle' he thought to himself sternly

'speed, defence, attack – variation'

'don't let yourself get caught off guard'

he nodded as he heard his group called over the speakers

"Good luck" the team cheered as he left for the beydish. 'Focus' was his last thought as he stepped into the blinding lights

XXX

As could be expected, the world class teams surpassed all the mediocre amateurs through to the initial stages of the tournament. A handful of newbie teams made it through as well but nothing Kai was particularly worried about...he was more concerned with the world class teams, the Demolition Boys, White Tigers, Majestics, All Stars...Bega

He wasn't entirely convinced his team was ready to face those opponents yet but he had planned some training that evening and he hoped they would get a mediocre newbie team to warm up on tomorrow – to get back into the swing of things.

The evening was difficult – full on training after hours of preliminaries was tough on Kai – the teen stubbornly continued – he couldn't expect his team to train if he wasn't prepared to do the same.

As it became too late to continue Kai was relieved, he was exhausted and tomorrow held the first matches of the tournament.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

XXX

The morning arrived all too quickly. Kai's stomach was unsettled as he woke – nerves. He didn't usually get nervous, he wondered – but usually his team was more than prepared...this year they were far from that.

He stood slowly and began the task of waking his team mates – they all woke fairly easily – even Tyson. Kai kept quiet and his gaze remained on the coach floor as they travelled to the stadium for the start...he wasn't sure which he would prefer, the opening match of the entire tournament, or the last of the day, the wait would drive him crazy. There were only a maximum of 6 teams playing each day. So there were 3 matches of 3 rounds in the day.

Kai was hoping the Bladebreakers would be the middle match, but unfortunately they were first.

Kai stepped up against his opponent. A member of a team that looked so disorganized and thrown together at the last minute that it was almost insulting.

Even more so when the boy launched his blade, Dranzer landed facing her opponent, Kai flicked his wrist and the battle began...and ended. In only seconds the other blade was thrown from the dish – a stream of abuse left the boys mouth as Kai called Dranzer back and swept from the dish and back to the bench with his team. That kids team either got REALLY lucky in the preliminaries, or REALLY unlucky today.

"Sweet!" Tyson grinned as Kai sat on the bench "Who's up next?" the teen grinned

"Ray" Kai decided – he thought Ray was the most likely to take this seriously and not underestimate his opponent.

He was right. Ray approached the battle with the exact frame of mind that Kai had. Evaluate the power behind his opponent, use as little force as necessary – don't show any tactics saved for later battles and eliminate the opponent quickly and efficiently.

Ray smiled as he sat back down. "Tyson you're next" Kai instructed "We need a quick efficient win, no messing around, no underestimating your opponent, no techniques or tactics that the other teams can record and analyse. Understood?" Kai asked. Tyson nodded

"Got it, quick battle" Kai nodded as Tyson stepped up to the dish and delivered the battle he had described. It was quick, and basic. Kai sighed in relief. A good start to the tournament. The unsettled feeling in his stomach began to calm as he relaxed in the stands, watching the Demolition Boys destroying another team.

XXX

Kai spent his evening training hard outside in the cold night air. Preparing for a battle against one of his fellow teams...he was sure that he couldn't rely wholly on Tyson or the team, he had to prepare as if to face every opponent by himself.

That's when he was disturbed by Tala...he wasn't sure what to call Tala – were they boyfriends? A mistake, or friends with benefits? Kai watched him wordlessly

The redhead stood next to him and pulled him into a hug "Are you alright?" the older teen whispered into the bluenette's ear. Kai nodded against Tala's chest and smiled as the redhead held him closer – Kai's blade spinning a few feet away.

Tala gently pressed his lips to Kai – but the younger teen hesitated averting his gaze from the older teen. Tala moved back to look at Kai's face – holding Kai away from him but still holding on to him. Kai's crimson eyes were shining in the moonlight and Tala suppressed a soft sigh.

The older teen knew what was wrong – the thought he knew was going through Kai's head had been plaguing him for most of the day

"Tal – are we?" the bluenette stopped speaking in embarrassment. Tala smiled and pulled him close again

"Yes" he whispered his answer. He and Kai were together in his eyes. He felt Kai nod and relax into his arms, the smaller teen fitted so perfectly with Tala.

"Come inside? I think they're still serving drinks" Tala asked, Kai nodded and smiled as the pair walked inside. Tala gently unwrapped his arm from around Kai as they walked inside, to save speculation from the other teams – in case they should happen to be awake and around the hotel food area.

XXX

Kai looked up as Tala placed a glass of coke in front of him "You look like you could use some sugar" Tala smiled as he sat down. Kai chuckled softly – an act that only ever happened round the Demolition Boys – and perhaps the Bladebreakers if they were lucky. Kai was beginning to find himself relaxing around the Bladebreakers – his friends.

Tala noticed his 'lost-in-thought' expression and smiled "Everything ok?" the redhead asked as he sipped his drink.

Kai nodded "What are you drinking?" Tala grinned

"Jack Daniels and coke" he answered and took another sip. Kai chuckled

"What am I drinking?" the bluenette chuckled as he asked, sipping his drink moments after

"Vodka and coke" Tala replied

"Are you ok Kai?" Tala asked worriedly as the crimson-eyed teen rubbed his temples – an awful headache that had been coming for hours was finally getting to it's peak.

"Yeah, just a headache" he replied with a weak smile as he sipped his drink – probably not the best idea to drink alcohol when he already had a headache but he needed something to help him relax.

"I'd probably have a headache too, if I had to work with Tyson all the time" Tala laughed and finished his drink as Kai took another long sip.

"Let's get some sleep, you could use it. Don't make me worry about you more than I already do" Tala warned with a smile as the pair left to get some sleep.

Kai nodded and left wordlessly with Tala.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Kai smiled as he thought back on the tournament – it was the finals in only a few short days...surprising Kai the Bladebreakers had flown through their battles with ease. Knocking out opponent after opponent.

The team had really impressed Kai, they had surpassed themselves even in Kai's wildest imagination – they had all grown incredible strength, tact and speed – not that the bluenette would ever admit this to them.

Max of all had impressed Kai the most. The blonde teen had really improved, the vigorous training had helped him incredibly, his defense was always his strongest point, but Kai felt confident in his attack and evasion now. Kai had decided that Max deserved to fight in the final against Ming Ming. He only hoped that the blonde teen wouldn't let him down now.

Tyson would also be fighting in the final – he would face Mystel. Tyson always surpassed Kai's wildest imagination...Kai knew he could count on the blue haired teen to pull through even when things looked set for him to fail. and for that reason there was no excuse for the slate-haired teen to doubt Tyson, he trusted that the dragon wielder would pull through.

And Kai would be facing Brooklyn. He wanted another go against the redhead...he was sure he could win again – if he really put his mind to it. Kai couldn't just pull a win out of nowhere like Tyson, but the slate-haired teen felt prepared enough to face Brooklyn again – he was determined to win.

Ray had agreed to step down for the final – allowing the rest of the team to battle. The Neko-jin understood why Kai had chosen who he had, Tyson had always pulled through for the team, it was a no-brainer...Kai himself was always strong, he knew they could rely on their captain as they always did and he would pull through. As for Max, well he had improved so drastically it would be an insult to push him aside for the final...he had stepped down for the Russian finals before and Ray thought it only fair to give him a shot this time round.

The stoic blader sighed as he looked across the city from his balcony. He had been finding sleep more and more elusive the closer the final came. Nerves had never bothered him this much but he just put it down to all the work he had put in to prepare his team – he didn't want them only to throw all that time away and lose. The crimson-violet-eyed teen stepped into the room and silently closed the door, trying not to wake the sleeping neko-jin. He crept to his bed and crawled under the covers forcing his eyes closed and pulling the covers up to his chin, willing himself to fall asleep...

XXX

The morning arrived and Kai felt queasy – sick to his stomach. It wasn't even the day of the final yet and he felt awful.

He slowly pulled himself out of bed, the final was tomorrow and he had to train with his team in preparation for fighting Bega. They were not opponents to be taken lightly and Kai knew this all too well, he hoped his team remembered as vividly as he did.

The bluenette sighed – he had to go to the airport with his team at 2pm – to meet Max's and Tyson's families who had flown over for support. He felt a pang of jealousy at the thought that he had no family, the only ones that cared were the bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys, most specifically Tala.

Kai hoped they could all pull through – he didn't want them to get too distracted.

XXX

The training for the day came to a close unusually early for the team, as the Bladebreakers – minus Kai – wanted to go out for meals with their families. Kai had managed to drag his team to train for just an extra couple of hours after the team had brought their families back to the hotel.

Kai was exhausted, he flopped on to the sofa on his empty hotel room and closed his eyes slowly with a sigh just as a knock on the door resonated through the room. With an angry growl he opened his eyes and stood again and pulled the door open with perhaps a bit too much force, revealing the stunning ice-blue eyes of one, tall, pale, Russian blader. Tala smirked and leant against the door frame as Kai calmed and stepped aside for the redhead to walk inside.

Tala sat on the sofa next to Kai and smiled

"So, it's the final tomorrow, you ready?" Tala smirked

"Of course" Kai grinned and leant heavily against his boyfriend.

"So who gets the pleasure of facing the great Kai Hiwatari" Tala grinned knowingly as he wrapped his arm around the bluenette's shoulder, gently running his thumb over a scar that was just visible at the edge of Kai's sleeveless top. The redhead was sure Kai wouldn't pass up the chance to beat Brooklyn again.

"Brooklyn" Kai replied as Tala continued to gently rub the scar.

"I guessed so" Tala chuckled as Kai laughed softly. "You sure you'll be up for it?" Tala asked, a note of seriousness to his voice

Kai twisted in his arms to look at the redhead "Yeah, why?" Tala's arm dropped to his side as Kai's movement meant it was pointlessly around the teen

Tala looked down at him "You've been a little off recently, I thought I heard you throwing up the other morning" he explained.

Kai looked up at him "It's probably just a bug" he answered and relaxed against Tala's side again, the redheads arms took up it's original position and he gently ran his fingers over the scar. Tala looked at the teen worriedly but said nothing. He knew Kai had been working himself into the ground and he was glad the tournament was nearly over, once it was there would be celebrations and a vacation for the teams, a chance for Kai to finally catch up with himself.

A comfortable silence filled the room for a long while, Tala lost himself in his thoughts and Kai fell asleep against the redhead.

Tala noticed when he felt Kai's breathing slow that the bluenette had fallen asleep, he smiled and picked Kai up bridal style, carrying him to his room and gently putting him into his bed. He pulled the covers over Kai and left the room silently, closing the hotel door behind him and heading to his room, just down the hall.

XXX

Kai woke once again in his bed after not falling asleep there.

The thought that the final was today hit him like a bus and with a sudden lurch he jumped from his bed and straight to the bathroom.

He woke Ray, throwing up violently into the toilet, the raven haired teen pulled his bangs from his face as he continued to heave and cough

"That's it buddy, get it all up" Ray soothed as Kai continued to throw up the contents of his stomach.

As the bluenette leant back against the cool wall Ray sighed "I've never seen you so nervous" Ray commented, Kai just snorted under his breath. He didn't really have much to be nervous about, he only had to worry about his match, nothing else. The other matches weren't his problem any more, he had tried his best to prepare his team, if they weren't good enough to win then so be it.

Kai stood on shaky legs, using the wall for support, he had to get to the stadium.

XXX

The captain stayed in the locker room for the start of the tournament final, listening to the cheers and cries to determine how his team were doing. He had been feeling a little off colour all morning and he was beginning to get nervous. Kai leant heavily against the cool metal of the lockers, soothing his headache and helping to settle his stomach.

The muffled reactions of the crowd told him that Max had just missed out on winning, and Tyson was at the tiebreaker of his match against Mystel...he hoped against everything that Tyson could pull out a win.

The crowd fell quiet and Kai realised it must be getting towards the tense end. He stood slowly and shook the feeling of vertigo off before heading to the stadium himself, he wobbled and stumbled a bit on his way.

XXX

Just as the bluenette entered the stadium cheers erupted and Tyson flew into Ray, Max and Kenny cheering and laughing. He had won.

Kai took and deep breath and steadied himself, stepped out of the shadows of the walkway and into the bright stadium lights. The crowd cheered as he made his way to his team, stopping briefly to say a few words

"Well done" he turned to continued to walk up to the dish – a stomach ache forming as he took his place and began to prepare his launcher and his faithful blade. Brooklyn stepped up opposite him. The redhead had a strong respect for Kai after their last match, Kai had taught Brooklyn the most important lesson about Beyblading and for that he was grateful. Regardless of the outcome today Brooklyn knew Kai was the better blader, the better man.

Kai grinned as he and the redhead readied themselves to launch

"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!"

XXX

Kai smirked, a tiebreaker.

He ignored the stomach ache that was turning from an ache to more of a stabbing pain. He readied his blade for the final battle...

'this is it' he thought to himself as he and Brooklyn launched their blades

XXX

Kai grabbed his middle as a strong cramp washed over him, momentarily pulling his concentration from the battle at hand. Brooklyn was going all out, slipping back in to the psychotic teen he had been in the previous tournament – where he had nearly destroyed Kai's blade **(A/n: I am aware in the anime he does destroy Kai's blade but in my story he didn't) **

Kai's eyes widened as the same violet smoke began to gather round Brooklyn's blade.

"Brooklyn!" Kai gasped as the smoke flew towards him, colliding with such force that Kai staggered back, pulling his arms up to protect his face and torso

Blood dripped down Kai's pale arms as Brooklyn repeatedly battered Kai with an unstoppable force. Kai stumbled back a few more steps as Brooklyn continued to hammer him.

Another cramp washed over him and the bluenette nearly doubled over in pain – he caught sight of Tala in the crowd, he looked beyond worried – petrified.

Kai groaned in pain as he felt his temple split with the force of Brooklyn's attack which had caught his head – warm blood ran down his face and neck and Kai whimpered. Brooklyn's attack finally stopped and Kai moaned in agony as his stomach ache worsened, the noise caught Brooklyn's attention. He looked at Kai with wide eyes – the bluenette was barely stood on his own two feet, blood dripping down his arms which hung limply at his sides and from his fingertips on to the stadium floor, running freely down his face and neck from a gash on his temple

Brooklyn's confidence wavered, he doubted whether or not he wanted to beat Kai when he was obviously in agony from Zeus' assault, and in that instant it was all over. Zeus, in a flash of deep purple left. The same thing had happened to Ray, when he had fought against Kevin, he doubted his ability and his desire to beat the green haired White Tiger...and consequently, Drigger had felt his uncertainty and left Ray, only returning when Ray proved he wouldn't let the Tiger down.

Brooklyn stuttered incoherently, he had lost his bit beast, and inevitably the battle.

Kai however was struggling not with words, but with consciousness...darkness crept across his swimming vision, he swayed on the spot "Dranzer, finish this" he whispered weakly as his vision faded completely to black and only a few seconds later he crashed to the floor.

Tyson jumped up as Kai crumpled to the floor in a heap, Dranzer rose in a majestic flash of light and seconds later Brooklyn's blade fell motionless. But to the bladebreakers, it wasn't really a win – Brooklyn had lost his bit beast and they couldn't count it as a fair win...but Kai was more important to them right now.

Medics rushed on to the scene, picking Kai up and on to a stretcher and moving him to a small medical room in the corridors behind the scenes. Tala was the first blader to catch up to the Bladebreakers and Bega as they followed Kai.

XXX

Kai slowly stirred, blinking open bleary crimson eyes.

"Where am I?" he murmured confusedly, gazing around the room, seeing if there was anyone close enough to hear.

"At the hotel Kai" Tala reassured him softly as he leant into the bluenette's view. "The others are outside in the living room" he smiled and pressed his lips to the younger teens forehead. Kai clutched his stomach as pain laced his abdomen, he whimpered pitifully as Tala tried to help

"Kai, Judy's on her way, just hold tight. The medics said you were in a stable condition and had no serious head wounds but they said we should get you a doctor to check you over." Kai nodded in understanding as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

The bluenette sighed heavily "Did we win?" he asked, he had passed out before he had realised what happened

"Yeah, you won. Brooklyn lost Zeus though, he's upset" Tala explained

"It wasn't a fair win" Kai compromised, a headache forming – more pain to add to the bluenette's list.

Judy arrived only half an hour later and Tala left the room so Kai could talk to her in private.

XXX

"Is he alright?" Tyson asked Judy nearly an hour later as Max's mum exited Kai's room.

"He seems to be in top condition. I can't think what could be causing his stomach pains, but i've taken some blood samples and we'll get them off for testing" The blonde woman smiled and left the room promising to call and let Kai know of the results.

Tala was the first by Kai's side, helping him to get ready for an evening meal come party that Mr. Dickenson had planned for all the teams.

Kai studied himself in the mirror – the cut on his temple had been cleaned up, and it didn't seem to deep, the many cuts and grazes on his arms were cleaned up...he was surprised, the pain he had experienced in that match was something chronic yet he had hardly any marks to show for it...

"You alright?" Tala asked as he walked up behind Kai. The bluenette nodded in answer and leant against the older teen as Tala pulled him into his arms "You ready to face the evening?" the redhead grinned as Kai nodded in reply and chuckled

"I'm sure I'll live" he spoke into the silence. Tala smiled

"Come on, get changed into something decent, I'll be just outside" he smiled and left the room, Kai rummaged through his bag, he only had the minimal amount of clothes, casual wear, training gear and a few formal shirts and some smart jeans.

The bluenette picked out a black buttoned shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He quickly changed and washed his tattooed face and ran his hands through his hair a few times.

XXX

The meal was unpleasant for Kai. Tala was noticeably glancing over at him every few minutes, The rest of the bladers and adults, including Judy, were keeping a close eye on him too, none more obviously than the redhead though. Kai sighed, he wanted to put their minds at ease but honestly he wasn't hungry...

Eventually the waiters cleared their plates and most of the bladers ordered desserts, Kai on the other hand asked for a coffee – he was tired and there was a whole lot of the evening left.

XXX

The evening moved on from the celebration meal to a more of a party, a stereo system was set up and soon loud music filled the large room which had been cleared to make space. The music thumped loudly through Kai's head – despite his coffee the bluenette really wanted to sleep.

Tala smiled as Kai discreetly yawned, he chuckled and walked over, stopping at an acceptably close yet not too close distance from the dual-haired blader.

Kai smiled

"Tired?" Tala asked with a grin "If you want to get some sleep, I'll make an excuse for you" he added, Kai declined

"I should be here for my team" he replied honestly "I can catch up on sleep tomorrow" Tala shrugged

"Sure thing" he smiled and left the blader – not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to himself or Kai, who had closed his eyes and leant against the wall.

XXX

As the evening came to a close, Kai was dead on his feet. He and the Demolition Boys were the last to leave...Kai stumbled as they walked up the stairs – stupid broken elevators. Tala wrapped an arm round the bluenette to steady him as they continued to walk. It was very unlike Kai to get so tired he was in this state but Tala pushed it to the back of his mind, Kai had had a very trying day.

XXX

Gasping, Kai bolted upright, tears streaming down his pale face as he struggled to catch his breath. Another Abbey nightmare. He trembled and pulled his covers closely around himself, trying to still his shaking.

_Fire burned him, licking at his pale skin, the smell of burning flesh filled his nose, explosions surrounded him reverberating in the room ...walls crashed to the floor, clouds of brick dust collecting in their wake, bricks raining down on him like snow, snapping the bones in his arm._

_Screams echoed in the room – coughs followed from the dust and smoke. Kai choked – tears streaming down his cheeks_

"_Tala?" he shouted into the chaos- unable to see through the brick dust and black smoke, he spun around on the spot, blindly looking for his best friend._

_A red flash alerting all the Abbey to the commotion, a loud siren wailed – the evacuation procedure._

"_TALA?" he shouted louder. Another wall crumbled as the black phoenix screeched – raw power emanating off the proud Phoenix. Bricks fell, catching the young boy's head, blood pouring down his neck_

"_TALA!"_

_a choked sob, and suddenly blackness and pain...a hazy red light..._

_Boris. Red goggles, sneering_

_Kai shook his head in terror as Boris grabbed his arm and broke his wrist with his bare hands, a shriek of agony – blinding pain_

Kai shook his head as his hands trembled, tears rolled down his cheeks. The day he had destroyed the training room of the Abbey. He had thought Tala was there, to this day, Kai couldn't fathom why he would have though Tala was there, Kai remembered sneaking out in the dead of night...

He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to still the shaking that had moved from his entire body to his hands, but was now moving back to the rest of him.

'_Tala_' he whispered the name – knowing that was where he wanted to be, with Tala. Kai swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood silently. Creeping silently to the door – a trait he had mastered during his childhood in the Abbey.

He pulled the door open with a shaking hand, cursing as his trembling made it close with a click, hoping he hadn't woken Ray he continued down the hall to Tala's, Bryan's and Spencer's room, wishing he had checked the time before he left. He was shaking violently, from the cool night air and fear, he spun round looking down the dark corridor – his mind twisting the darkness into shapes of people, Boris...

He grabbed the door handle and twisted it slowly, it stopped – they had locked the door. He swore quietly and knocked with a shaky hand. The Demolition boys weren't heavy sleepers, it would wake them soon enough, he glanced over his shoulder, Boris was there, walking slowly, beckoning him closer. A draft swept over his feet and he glanced at the door. He knocked again, equally as quietly as before. His hands shaking more violently as the darkness began to close in on him as he waited "Tala" he whimpered pitifully, looking to his right again, the figure was closer now only a few feet away "Tala" he cried more urgently as the shape came ever closer, just a mere two steps away. Kai began to panic everything was falling in and out of focus, his breaths coming in sharp gasps he grabbed his chest, over his heart as he tried to suck in air, "Tala" he flinched as the shape came closer, turning to face the door he used both hands a thumped wildly "Tala, open the door!" he cried, sobs tearing from his throat...he couldn't breath, Boris was right there. Panic and fear engulfed him as his hands shook, he looked again, feeling sick and faint. Only seconds could have passed but to Kai it felt like hours. The shape reached out to take his arm, Kai choked on a sob as he tried to breathe

A quiet click made Kai jump, his eyes flew wide open. The door opened a fraction, an ice blue eye peered through the gap. Tala pulled the door open wider, seeing Kai shaking and staring with wide crimson-violet eyes, who all but fell into his arms shaking and gasping for breath

"Shhhh" Tala soothed "It's ok, I'm here, breathe Kai" he pulled Kai into the hotel room closing the door silently, Bryan and Spencer had both walked over "It's alright" Tala soothed "Shhh" Kai continued to gasp for air "B-Boris" Kai stuttered in between rasps. Bryan looked out in the corridor, as he had suspected no one was there, he shook his head to Tala "Shhh Kai, Boris isn't here, he's in Japan" Kai's raspy breaths began to slow and he started to relax. Tala pulled him on to his lap and the pair sat on the floor "Take it easy" he soothed, Bryan and Spencer sat nearby. After a long agonizing few minutes, Kai had calmed down

The Demolition Boys could all remember the first time Kai had a panic attack, it was during a night in the Abbey, after a nightmare. They realised suddenly that it was the exact same situation as Kai had experienced tonight.

Tala continued to hold Kai as the youngest teen in the room fell asleep, holding Tala's top loosely, exhausted from the panic attack.

"We need to talk to him tomorrow" Bryan said calmly as Tala picked the lithe teen up and carried him to his bed, Kai would share with him tonight.

XXX

Kai woke slowly, moaning as he rolled over, thought, something stopped him. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the haziness that hung in his vision, everything ached painfully.

"Kai?" someone asked. Kai's eyes widened, his vision clearing as he looked to his side. Tala was watching him warily...A feeling of nausea settled in his stomach

"Tala?" He rasped, the redhead sighed and smiled softly

"You're alright" the older teen assured his love, Kai nodded, remembering the horror he had experienced the previous night. Tala pulled him close and sat there for a long few minutes – it was only early and Kai knew he had to get back

"I haven't had one of those since the Abbey" Kai commented into the silence. Tala nodded

"We thought so" Bryan and Spencer moved to sit on the end of the bed "Will you be alright?" Tala asked

"Yeah" Kai paused "Just feel like I've been hit by a truck" Tala chuckled as Kai began to stand slowly and wordlessly. Tala watched him warily, panic attacks used to really drain the teen when he was younger.

"I'll be fine" he assured the redhead as he stood straight. The blood rushed from his head and his vision faltered, the teen stumbled a bit as the feeling of floating overtook the bluenette. Tala jumped up to grab him. Kai gasped as strong arms held him "I've got you" Tala breathed into his ear. Kai shook his head as his vision returned, straightening himself up. Tala loosened his grip and allowed Kai to stand for a few moments

"I'll catch you later" Tala said softly as Kai turned to leave with a nod.

XXX

How the bluenette hadn't stumbled across this little gem hidden within the hotel was a mystery to him. Training rooms lined the basement of the hotel each filled with different machinery.

Kai grinned, all he needed was his key-card to his room to get in and effectively the room was his until he left.

He found what he was looking for quickly and swiped his card, pushed the door open and stepped in wordlessly. The bluenette flicked the light switch and smiled as the room was filled with an artificial white light.

This particular room was exactly what Kai needed, a treadmill was pushed up against one wall, a rowing machine next to it, and beyond that was a bike. Hanging over the other side of the room, taking up most of the space was a red punching-bag. Exactly what Kai needed.

He smirked as he noticed a small cabinet labelled "Customer Use". Upon further inspection, it held bandages to wrap round his knuckles. He made short work of preparing his hands and began to beat the shit out of his unseen enemies.

The punching bag was the perfect enemy in Kai's opinion. It didn't fight back.

XXX

Bryan, Spencer and Tala found Kai still training hours later. They had originally been taking a look at the 'Training Facilities' the hotel leaflet boasted about, but upon hearing a rhythmic thud and rattling of a chain, they had let their curiosity get the better of them.

As they approached the door it came as no surprise to see Kai inside. Tala watched him for a few moments, Kai's movements were ones they recognised from the Abbey with no difficulty. He was repeating the 'advanced fighting sequence' they were taught at the Abbey, and it was almost to perfection...Tala smiled sadly. Kai probably didn't even remember being taught the sequence, yet it had been drilled into him so perfectly that he could still do it without problems.

"I'll go and talk to him" Tala decided, he pushed the door open and let it fall shut behind him with a quiet thump. Inside the room, the rattling chain echoed loudly. "Kai" he said into the silence. Kai spun round instantly on hearing the redheads voice.

"Tala?" he asked confusedly "What're you doing down here?" he asked

"I could ask you the same thing" Tala countered seeing Kai's torn knuckles and the blood on the punching back which had dripped to the floor and flicked on the wall.

Kai sighed and walked over to the small bench against the wall...he hadn't realised just how exhausted he was, nor had he realised the state of his hands. Tala tsk'ed and grabbed the bluenette's right hand before gently unwrapping the remains of the bandages he had pointlessly wrapped round his knuckles for protection.

"Why do you do things like this?" Tala murmured as he unravelled the other bandage from his left hand. He saw Kai shrug out the corner of his eye but the bluenette remained silent

"It helps" he replied

"Come on let's get you to my room and cleaned up" Tala decided and sighed "This is definitely not the type of cleaning up I like to do" he flashed a toothy grin and gave Kai's behind a hard swat before he pulled the boy from the room. Kai laughed with Tala as Bryan and Spencer joined the pair as they walked up to sort Kai's hands out.

XXX

A few weeks passed and as the group were relaxing (Tala forced Kai to come with them), Kenny had an e-mail from Mr. Dickenson.

"Guys!" he called out for attention when he opened the e-mail

"What is it Chief?" Tyson asked

"An e-mail from Mr. Dickenson" he replied with a smile "He says we're all going back to Japan now, We're staying collectively at the Dojo and a Hotel round the corner" he explained "The flight's at 6pm on Thursday, that gives us tomorrow to pack and then one last day to do some shopping or whatever – we need to be at the airport at 3.30pm"

Tyson grinned "Dude this is gonna be sweet! I Can't wait to go home!"

Tala smiled and glanced at Kai – the teen was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed, he looked a bit paler than usual but Tala pushed it to the back of his mind, if something was wrong Kai would tell him or deal with it.

"Let's GO!" Tyson laughed grabbing hold of Max and Kenny's hands, the blonde grabbed hold of Ray and the team was pulled out, many followed, a day with the Bladebreakers was definitely not going to be dull.

The only people left were Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Kai.

"So, what do you wanna do then?" Spencer asked the group, receiving shrugs in reply. Kai remained silent. It was going to be a long day...

XXX

As the group sat at the large table for their meal, Michael and Johnny came up with – in Kai's opinion – the worst idea to spend their first evening back in Japan. A night out clubbing...

The rules on drinking were fairly relaxed in Japan, the legal drinking age was 20, but if you were with someone over that age, then a 17 year old could easily drink as well.

Which worked to the groups advantage. The Majestics, All Stars and Bega were all 20 or over, which meant that the rest of the under 20's could easily go out with them. Tala glanced at Kai, the youngest of the group (Though unbeknownst to the other teenagers) (a/n: I like Kai as the youngest teen so sue me! He'll also be the shortest but that's not important) – being only 17 could pose a FEW problems, however Tala wasn't going to dwell on the problem, they'd work their way round showing Kai's ID without the others seeing.

Kai sighed in frustration as the teens planned the night out with great excitement...the bluenette couldn't stand the though of hauling a drunk Tyson to his room, although watching him suffer the next day would amuse him greatly and may even compensate for any damages while dragging the great lug home.

XXX

Kai leant against Tala, his head in nestled against the redheads neck, he smiled softly as the older teen wrapped his arm around the bluenette protectively. Kai had been feeling under the weather for a good few weeks now, it didn't particularly bother either of the teens, it only became a problem when it was life threatening or causing him serious discomfort...of which this problem was doing neither. Throwing up every now and again, bit of dizziness that came and went as it pleased, nothing the bluenette couldn't handle, especially after a childhood in the clutches of Biovolt and the Abbey.

Tala gently pressed a kiss against Kai's forehead as the younger teen lost himself in his thoughts.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Japan?" He asked the bluenette. Kai turned his gaze to the redhead and shrugged somewhat half-heartedly

"I suppose, it's better than being back in Russia – too close to the Abbey" he replied "Though i'm not sure about clubbing" he snorted softly to himself

Tala chuckled "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself"

Kai looked at him exasperatedly "Of course, because I love loud, thumping, techno music, i'm definitely a people person, and Tyson is without a doubt my best friend" Kai replied sarcastically

"But you love dancing with me" Tala countered with a wink and a smile. Kai blushed and turned his face away muttering something about being drunk and not knowing what he was doing. Tala laughed ans squeezed his boyfriend lovingly placing a kiss on his lips. "And you love vodka" he added with a wolfish grin, knowing full well that Kai could handle his vodka after years of practice during his childhood – Tala also remembered the time that Kai had a bit too much and was violently ill for two days.

The bluenette laughed and smiled back "Yeah, vodka's my best friend" he replied sarcastically.

XXX

The plans were all set by the time the teens set foot in the airport. They would all be back in Japan at around 2pm. They would all head back to the Dojo and from there head out for the night at about 8pm and stay in a nearby hotel for the night, taxi back in the morning. The best clubs were all a good hours drive from Bey City so the teens would travel back in the morning.

The plane trip back was only 5 hours (a/n: I have NO idea how long it takes to fly from America to Japan so i'm guessing) and most of the teens had fallen asleep – including Kai who was slumped against Tala's shoulder in a deep and for once dreamless sleep

XXX

The group made their way back to the dojo and everything got into full swing for the night out. Kai however had been feeling under the weather since landing and had been throwing up, almost since touchdown. Tala had somehow convinced the bluenette to come out still...it was a wonder that Kai and Tala's relationship was still only known between themselves and the Demolition Boys, surely they would have to come out soon?

Kai leant against the wall of the toilet, thankfully the stomach cramps that had been plaguing him for a good month had stopped, he was only suffering from nausea and illness occasionally. He chuckled hollowly, no doubt if his team found out they'd march him to the doctors, even though he'd had a call from Judy to explain the blood test brought nothing back and that it was probably just a bug.

"Come on Kai we're going soon" Tala poked his head round the door "I've put your clothes out on your bed" he left and Kai dragged himself to change. Naturally Tala had picked HIS favourite outfit which consisted of some of the tightest skinny jeans, and a white shirt. Kai pulled them on quickly, he ran a hand through his unruly slate hair and smiled as he pulled on some boots – idly wondering how gay he looked.

XXX

The teens arrived in the club after a long drive, at about 8pm. They were all let into the club without questioning. Kai fitted in perfectly to the crowd in the club, but to anyone that knew him he looked uncomfortably out of place.

The bluenette had stepped down from drinking for the night, and the others took it easy as they listened to the thumping music. Kai watched with amusement as Ray and Mariah danced – trying to keep their hands off each other, there had been a strong attraction between the pair for a long time, years in fact, and now the White Tigers had left their village it was easier for the pair to make a go of things.

Even Tyson had started dancing with Hilary – he had called her the second they got home and asked her to come out for the night, it was only a matter of time before those two ended up together he thought with an amused smile.

Tala appeared next to the bluenette and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, some distance from the other teenagers (Kenny was trying to dance with Emily but unfortunately for him the short girl was watching Michael closely)

Kai couldn't help but grin as Tala pulled him closer as they danced, hips grinding together. Kai had to suppress a groan as Tala's hands ran up his back. Kai leant up and gently pressed his lips against Tala's, he felt the redhead moan against his lips and he had to smirk as his other half tried desperately to pull him closer.

The night continued in the same fashion, Kai and Tala eventually left to sit at a small table and watch the teens drunkenly dance...

As the night came to and end and the crowds in the club began to thin the group left for the hotel

XXX

The morning dawned crisp and cold. Kai woke in the arms of Tala in their own shared hotel room – and for good reason – the pairs clothes were strewn across the floor. Kai grinned as the redhead beside him stirred and looked over sleepily.

"Morning" Kai said softly

"Morning gorgeous" Tala murmured huskily pulling Kai closer placing kisses along his jaw and neck before moving to his lips. Kai smirked as the older redhead rolled the pair over so he was hovering above the younger teen.

XXX

Ray woke groggily with Mariah next to him in the bed, nothing he shouldn't have been doing, the girl had just decided to sleep in his bed, no more. The rest of the room was stirring and soon they were all getting up and ready for a trip home

Kai and Tala were waiting in the lobby when everyone else came down to get the taxi Ray had called. "Morning guys" Tyson grinned, surprisingly there were few chronic hangovers that morning, only the All Stars had slightly overdone in on the drinking the night before.

The taxi arrived just as the teens left the Hotel lobby after paying and handing in their keys.

Each team would go in their own taxi, The Bladebreakers would go in the taxi at the front as Tyson knew the way and the other teams would instruct their taxi drivers to follow.

Tyson leapt into the taxi enthusiastically and explained his address to the driver as the rest of the team climbed in to the back. Kai sat in the front andclosed his eyes and crossed his arms willing the feeling of nausea away – he had a long taxi journey ahead.

XXX

The trip was long – they had only been driving fifteen minutes when Tyson began to groan about being hungry. Kai sighed anticipating a long journey. They were going through some twisty roads, out of the main cities and heading to Beycity, Kai absent-mindedly watched the scenery flashing past as he thought about a certain red-head that had been occupying his mind for the most part of about 9 weeks

Crimson eyes widened and screams filled the taxi as an oncoming lorry lost control on a sharp bend and skidded almost head-on towards the taxi – Kai sucked in a breath as he realised with a sickening finality – he wasn't going to come out of this alive. The sound of crunching metal filled the air as the lorry crushed the bonnet in on itself, pushing the dash board and shards of metal into Kai and the driver, pain spread across Kai's arm as something sharp sliced through his skin, more pain exploded in his chest as a piece of sharp metal sliced across his skin, tearing his clothes and ripping his scarred, porcelain skin. The lorry skidded into the side of the car, crushing the metal and denting the door in on itself, the driver grunted in pain as the metal gave way and broke in on itself, cutting into the drivers arm. Crimson-violet eyes widened in horror as the taxi was thrown against the rocky wall on their side of the road, Kai could only watch and hope as terror spread through him like ice, gripping his heart and lungs as he struggled to breath and his heart hammered in his chest. Smoke filled the car, choking the teenagers, Kai struggled to draw in breath as smoke filled his lungs and stung his eyes. The front windscreen shattered, showering Kai with glass, slicing into his face and arms which had come up to cover his head

Kai turned his gaze to the driver – blank blue eyes stared unseeingly ahead from the pale face of the dead driver, Kai briefly wondered when that had happened before the severity of the situation had crashed back down on him – the driver was dead and he was next. Vomit rose in Kai's throat, he threw up violently to the side of the car, down into the drivers footwell, Kai was brought back to reality as the bladebreakers screams intensified tenfold – they weren't screaming in pain, as the shriek of agony torn from Kai's throat was, they were screaming in fear for him.

The taxi was pushed further into the wall, the door denting inwards, crushing Kai's hand between the side of the seat which he had been gripping and the inside of the door. The metal caved in and sharp edges of the yellow painted metal sliced into his hand. The small bones in his hands crushed and broke under the pressure, Kai cried in pain as he pulled his mangled hand free, retching as he looked at his fingers bent in unnatural directions, bones broken through skin and blood dripping to his trousers. Pain, screams, smoke, fire, burning dragged the bluenette back to his horrific reality. Kai squeezed his eyes shut as the door was ripped from the car and Kai's leg was crushed and scraped against the rocky wall, bones splintered and the bluenette couldn't hold back a shriek of agony. Blood poured from his leg and it was all he could do to cry out in fear.

_Dranzer_

Kai's head collided with the wall with a sickening crunch that tore his skin open leaving the youngest teen dazed and confused the sight in his left eye turning almost instantly black. Tyson screamed from the back of the taxi as it began to slow – the rest of the team were mostly unharmed as the taxi came to a halt. Ray pushed the door open and the team clambered out, minus Kai – who they believed dead.

The bluenette struggled to breathe, the bonnet had been crushed, Kai was trapped, struggling to draw in air, blood was pouring down his face and neck, caking his hair and plastering it to his face, crimson eyes darted around, nothing was clear, he blinked and tried to focus the sight in his remaining eye, to anyone looking at him they would see the concussion he was suffering with, his pupils had dilated and constricted – one each way. His breathing picked up to an almost painful pace, he gasped for breath – pain in his chest intensified, pain he wasn't even aware had existed before.

Kai had to get out, he had to escape. Fumes from the petrol were filling the car, he coughed as smoke continued to pour in, there was fire, he could smell it. It was only a matter of time before the entire car exploded, Kai didn't want to be in it when that happened.

The bluenette pulled the seatbelt from the clasp and began to pull himself across the car with his one good hand, dragging his broken leg behind him. He looked down, it was then that he realised a piece of metal had pierced his abdomen, buried deep within his stomach, blood dripped from his shirt and the bluenette was forced to close his eyes to keep from vomiting...again.

He opened his eyes again as he crawled over the bloody and mangled body of the driver, refusing to see the extent of the damage the poor unsuspecting man had suffered and thanking whatever God there was that he had been spared from death without a chance to say goodbye. There was no doubt in his mind that his training from the Abbey would save him, surely any normal teenage boy would have passed out from the concussion, blood loss, shock, something, but not Kai Hiwatari. He was trained to survive in the most dire of situations.

He pushed the car door open with huge difficulty and fell out onto the petrol soaked road, coughing and gasping for air. The other taxi's had stopped and Kai felt someone pulling him away from the wreckage. He whimpered and shrieked in pain as his torn and wrecked leg was dragged across the concrete.

Tala pulled Kai as far from the wreckage as he could before Kai's whimpers and cries of pain turned to shrieks of agony, tears rolling down his bruised and bloodstained cheeks. They needed to get as far away from the petrol as possible, it could catch alight at any moment and Tala noticed with despair that Kai was soaked with the flammable liquid.

Tala paled at the mangled appendage that was once Kai's leg. The other teens were calling ambulances and the fire brigade, but Kai was losing the battle for life, and fast. There was a ragged piece of metal in Kai stomach, just below his rib cage. "We've gotta get that out" Bryan commented from behind the redhead. The Abbey had given them the ability to keep cool in such a dire situation and they had also been given basic medical training, the perfect soldiers would be rendered useless if they were injured and Biovolt had planned for any eventuality. Tala closed his eyes in fear as he gripped the metal and gave it a hard tug. Kai cried out pitifully in pain as Tala threw the piece of metal aside.

Kai gurgled as blood filled his windpipe, poured out of the gaping wound in his stomach. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he went into a seizure, twicthing and jerking as more blood pooled underneath him.

Tears flowed freely down Tala's cheeks "Please don't leave me" he begged "please Kai, please" he pulled the twitching bluenette on to his lap. There was nothing he could do but try to stem the bleeding. He pulled off his jacket and held it to Kai's stomach as the teen choked on blood, his face growing paler and paler as the seconds ticked by. Crimson eyes were wide with fear, pain and panic – Tala then realised with sudden sickening feeling that Kai knew he would die and he had accepted this fact. "Don't you dare Kai Hiwatari!" he commanded hopelessly "Don't you dare die on me!"

Suddenly the youngest teen fell still, he blinked his eyes open slowly, gasping and trying to speak. His dull eyes searching but not seeing, they glazed over as he found his voice.

"T-Tal-Ta" he gurgled, the redhead leant down and kissed his forehead

"Shhh, Kai it's going to be fine, I'm right here" Tala lied and stroked the bluenette's slate bangs in a soothing manner. The other teens had all crouched around the pair. "Everything will be fine" he held Kai a little tighter

"I-I-I..." Kai gurgled "Lo-l-love y-you" he choked out, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and down his chin as he convulsed in shock on the redheads lap, taking in shuddering breaths and trembling in agony. The teens behind were confused at Kai's sudden emotional words but the gravity of the crash was more important.

"I know, I love you too" he pulled Kai further into a sitting position as Kai trembled and coughed more blood on to Tala's top. Tala pressed another kiss to his forehead carefully avoiding the tear in Kai's skin."Everything will be fine Kai just hold on" he tried desperately.

"I-I-It h-hurt-s" Kai cried weakly and pitifully as he choked as more blood flowed into his windpipe and dripped down his chin. Hilary sobbed loudly in the background, burying her face in Tyson's shoulder. Mariah was crying silently against Ray's chest...even Lee and Robert had their eyes turned to the floor in respect and sadness. Max's eyes filled with tears which spilled over as Tala's heart wrenching sob filled the silence. Kai continued to fight, trying to suppress his groans of agony, he clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut, the movement opening the gash in his head further which produced a wave of blood which flowed down Kai's face and neck. His eyes shot open at the feeling and a loud whimper escaped his bloodied lips as he gurgled on more blood in his throat.

The redhead could only watch brokenly as Kai's struggles for life ceased, the gurgling quietened and he fell still. Crimson eyes fluttered closed and his head fell limply to the side, slate bangs covering his closed eyes, his breathing slowing, pulse dropping.

"_Dranzer"_ was the last desperately whispered word of the great Kai Hiwatari.

XXX

**Another Chapter, sad ending I know, very depressing... I hope you appreciate this chapter, it's taken me a good 2 months to write and perfect, a whole 2 months of re-writing and changing bits, adding things and making sure everything fits! And it's 26 pages long on Word I've never spent so long perfecting a chapter...i'm already writing up the next chapter and with a bit of luck it won't take as long. Hopefully you don't mind my sudden style of writing change from personal POV's to a general one, I find it easier and I think it personally reads better and sounds a whole lot better written that way! Anyway enough rambling! **

**Wait for the next chapter, the story does continue.**

**Please review. :)**

**xflightofthephoenix**

**p.s sorry Kai and Tala are a bit OOC**


	3. A Few Surprises

"_Dranzer"_ was the last whispered word of the great Kai Hiwatari.

Tala sobbed quietly as Kai's chest stilled, blood still filling his throat and spilling down his chin contrasting with his paper-white skin, trickling down his face and dripping to the cold tarmac, he tried to push down on the bluenettes chest, trying to start his breathing "Help" he whispered "Stop his leg bleeding" he pleaded to Bryan "Please, don't let him die" he continued

Tala pulled Kai closer, feeling heat in the younger teens pocket, he pulled Dranzer out and clutched her tightly in his hand while he held the slender body of his best friend and his other half. He couldn't admit the boy was dead – he wouldn't allow Kai to leave him.

"Tal, he's gone" Bryan murmured as Tala held on to Kai and his blade in a death-tight grip, hoping that the simple act would keep the younger boy alive.

"No!" Tala screamed in agony "No, no, no" he murmured, turning ice blue eyes to gaze lovingly at Kai

Suddenly the redhead dropped the royal blue blade, it glowed on the floor, too hot to hold.

The majestic phoenix emerged from the blue blade slowly and solemnly. Hovering over the teens. "This is not his time to go" Dranzer's melodious voice echoed over the group. Tala looked up through bleary eyes

"Please don't let him go" Tala pleaded, tears poured down his face, Dranzer acknowledged him sadly

"I'll do what I can" Dranzer replied softly. Tala gently but reluctantly lay Kai down and stepped back away, the scarlet light shining dimly over the form of the still teenager. The dull glow grew brighter, Kai was covered with the glittering scarlet glow, obscuring him from view. Hilary continued to cry against Tyson's shoulder, her sobs piercing the silence that hung in the air...

Dranzer tilted her head slightly as the light faded yet Kai was still grazed and bruised

Kai was left lying in blood, the crimson liquid glistening in the ruby glow. His more serious wounds had mended, his hand and leg back in once piece, the gaping wound in his stomach just a scar. His chest still didn't move, Kai still did not draw in breath through his bloodless lips. Tears continued to roll down Tala's pale cheeks as he watched the bruised body of his boyfriend lying in his own blood, caked in the red liquid with wide ice blue eyes

"This will return him as close to the same state as he was before the crash as is possible" Dranzer's soft voice filled the tense silence that hung in the air as they waited for movement "This is all I am able to do – my ability has sorted all his life threatening injuries" Dranzer continued, her eyes settling on Kai's stomach "He will only be left with surface wounds" she finished softly

Kai's chest gave a sudden lurch as the teen took in a shuddering gasp of air. Tala rushed forward as crimson eyes blinked open slowly, glazed over. "Tal?" the bluenette croaked, as Tala helped him to sit up, Kai shook his head softly in confusion – as if to clear his thoughts. Tala gently took his pale face in his hands, brushing his hands over the blood that had dried on Kai's cheek.

"Oh Kai" Tala pulled him close as Kai looked around. The teams were all there, the bladebreakers had a few scratches and bruises but nothing too serious...

"How – How am I not dead?" Kai rasped. It was then that he noticed Dranzer hovering just metres above him "Dranzer?" he asked the phoenix

"Yes little one, you are safe now, I was able to save both of you and you'll be fine" she replied reassuringly, yet she sounded a little off, she was hiding something and Kai knew it almost instantly

"Dranzer?" he asked knowingly, his voice gaining strength. The phoenix shook her head

"Not now little one, all in time" she replied and with a loud crack returned to her blade. Kai quickly grabbed the blue object and pocketed it before pulling himself onto unsteady feet. He staggered before steadying himself with Tala's help and the group moved a good distance from the crash, they were lucky the petrol hadn't caught alight while Kai was being helped by Dranzer.

"I'm so glad you're alright" Tala murmured to Kai, though in the silence that hung between the teens, they were all listening. "I thought I'd lost you" he continued, ignoring everyone else as he pulled Kai up for a long meaningful kiss. As they pulled away he leant his forehead against Kai's and smiled softly, his fingers running over the new scar on Kai's abdomen. Kai smiled and leant heavily into Tala as tiredness overwhelmed him.

Sirens pierced the silence as the fire services arrived, followed by the police and ambulances, this was going to be a long afternoon. Kai opened his eyes which had briefly closed.

"Anyone who asks, I was in the back of the cab with you – this is the drivers blood from when I tried to get him out" Kai explained as he turned to the bladebreakers, suddenly realising that his sight was still missing in his left eye, he ignored this momentarily, he could deal with it later. They all nodded – it wouldn't be easy to explain to the police why he had been in the front next to the dead driver, and came out with only scratches and bruises.

The medics rushed over as soon as the ambulance had halted "Right, who here was involved in the crash?" The bladebreakers stepped forward "Right we'll need you all to come with us, you need a check over at the hospital" she bundled the group into the ambulance while the others piled into the taxi's left behind to take them to hospital

XXX

"You seem fine" the nurse smiled as she shone a light into Tyson's eyes, "Just a few bruises. You got off very lightly. Lucky none of you were in the front of the taxi" she smiled as Tyson jumped up from the seat and stroked his grazed cheek and stood next to Max, Ray and Kenny while they waited for Kai's check over. Tala had also managed to get into the room somehow, while the others were forced to stay outside.

"Any pain?" she asked the bluenette. He shook his head and she nodded "no problems breathing?" she asked as she pulled the back of Kai's ripped t-shirt up and placed a stethoscope against his back. Kai could feel her eyes staring at the deep scars that littered his back and he could tell the bladebreakers were staring as well. He shuddered and fought back the urge to vomit as she checked his breathing before turning to pick up her torch. Kai could tell they didn't believe his story about being in the back of the taxi. He was more than caked in blood – and had a lot more cuts and bruises than his team but the nurses remained silent, the police had declared it an unfortunate accident, nothing suspicious.

"left eye is a little slow" she commented after there was no change in his pupil as she shone the torch to it before moving to his right eye

"I can't see anything" Kai replied somewhat monotonously. Tala raised an eyebrow but remained silently leaning against the wall watching as his boyfriend tried to fight back nausea at the nurse seeing his scars

"Nothing as in blurs or blackness?" the nurse pressed

"Black" he replied in annoyance "I hit my head" he gave as an explanation to keep the nurse happy

"I see. Well your sight should return in that eye in the next few days. It's nothing serious, I can't see any obvious damage" she continued "You've all been checked over for internal damage by another doctor" she said as she scanned her notes and then continued "you're free to go"

Kai stood up slowly and followed his team out and back to the Dojo.

XXX

The entire group sat in the Dojo, silence hung in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. Kai was sat close to Tala but a respectable distance for public viewing, the redheads arm was draped over his shoulder protectively.

"That, was horrible" Tyson thought out-loud.

Mariah nodded and nuzzled her head against Ray's chest. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

Max sighed and shuddered as Emily wrapped an arm round him, he smiled softly as she comforted him.

The most unusual pair though were by far Tala and Kai. The questions were on the tips of everyone's tongues and it was only a matter of time before one was asked

"So are you two a couple or something?" Mariah asked nervously, she was still a bit jumpy around the Demolition Boys after the finals in Russia.

Kai smiled softly as Tala nodded distractedly twisting a lock of midnight blue hair round his finger, something Dranzer had said earlier, '_I was able to save both of you and you'll be fine_' why had Dranzer said 'both of you'. The redhead continued to wonder, perhaps Dranzer had meant himself as well as Kai, surely.

Unknown to Tala the same thoughts had been running through Kai's head and in fact a fair few other teens in the room had thought of it too.

The room fell silent once again, Kai rubbed his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose as tiredness began to take over. "We should all get some sleep, it's been a long day" Ray suggested. Everyone dispersed almost immediately. Kai had decided to bring Tala stay with him for the night up in his room – it had been a trying day and he had nearly lost his chance to be with him – he wasn't going to give up a chance to spend a night together and since everyone knew they were together it wasn't a problem.

XXX

"Did you hear what Dranzer said?" Tala asked as he and Kai sat out in the garden. They had crept outside silently to talk, neither could sleep, and after nearly an hour of lying silently in each other's arms they decided to get some fresh air and talk.

Kai nodded slowly "I wonder what exactly she meant" he wondered as Tala pulled the teen on to his lap. "I'll have to ask her tomorrow" Kai added – he couldn't call her out now, it was late and would be too much commotion. Kai smiled and leant his head against Tala's shoulder

Tala nodded "We'll ask her soon" he decided as the pair stood to go inside.

XXX

Kai groaned as he threw up into the toilet for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He had a huge pile of paperwork that desperately needed to be done and he felt worse than shit.

He sighed as he flushed the toilet, standing on shaky legs and quickly washing his mouth out with water before heading to his room to start on the work. The stacks of papers had grown bigger since he last looked at them – Kai swore they weren't that daunting an hour ago.

He sighed again and pulled over a box of paper to start looking through. This was going to be a long day

XXX

It was well into the evening when Kai finally put his paper and pen down and left for the living room. He was maybe a little over half way through all the forms to sign and it was becoming a nuisance.

Tala smiled up at him from the sofa as Kai walked in and sat down next to him heavily. The redhead grinned and pulled him a little closer, Kai could see Ray and Mariah watching them out the corner of his eye and he realised that all the other teams were probably still trying to get used to their 'ice-cold' captain in a relationship with Tala Ivanov. He chuckled at the thought and smiled softly as Tala slipped an arm around his waist, gently lifting his top and discreetly running his hand along a scar across Kai's lower back, Kai shivered as he fell into a flashback...

_Kai blinked slowly clearing his vision. He looked around the dark and dingy room slowly realising he was alone...water dripped from the cracked ceiling on to the floor, the rhythmic tapping echoed in the room. Kai shifted slightly as he sat up, rusted chains rattled round his wrists, he rattled them experimentally to try and see where they led to – but it was dark. The smell of blood hung in the air, stale air that hadn't had circulation in a long time...of course not he thought with a snort, there were no windows._

_Kai briefly wondered why he had been dragged down here, he had been better than good over the last few weeks after Tala had begged him. Kai had been put through an awful punishment on the Demolition Boys behalf and Tala had begged him to be good after the redhead had tended to all his wounds. Kai contemplated what he could possibly have done to warrant being dragged to this room while he slept but pushed the thought aside realising it would get him nowhere._

_Kai was dragged back to reality as a small door opened with a loud creak. The silhouette of Boris filled the small door frame. As he stepped inside Kai couldn't suppress a shudder as he watched the red lenses of his goggles glint in the small amount of light from the open door. He grinned and flicked a light switch. Kai hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as the light invaded his vision. He spared a glance at the blood smeared on the cold stone walls and damp floor before returning his gaze to his tormentor. Boris grinned and slowly slipped his army green trench coat off and dropped it by his feet._

"_Glad you could join us" Boris sneered as he stepped over his coat to some kind of handle and wheel on the wall. He slowly wound the wheel, the chains on Kai's wrists tightened and pulled him from the floor so he was standing with his arms raised in a 'v' shape above his head. Boris smirked and continued to wind the cog until Kai's feet were pulled from the floor by a good few inches. Kai hissed as pain twinged in his shoulder which he had dislocated only a couple of weeks ago. His eyes searching the room frantically for any kind of weapon, but there were none...what was Boris planning? Normally he would be drugged at this point and Boris would let him down and leave to watch the effects from a safe distance._

_Boris sneered and pulled something from his belt just as he walked from Kai's view. The bluenette tried to turn his head but his held up limb prevented him from looking further. He began to panic wondering what Boris had planned. He jumped as Boris breathed in his ear. "Oh Kai, I love it when you're scared" he smiled "It's just so satisfying" he smirked and stepped back, leaving Kai to dread what was coming "Fear is also something that is unacceptable!" he snarled as pain shot up his spine, Kai choked out a breath._

_The young bluenette barely had time to cough before pain seared through his back again – an agonizing pain. He hissed out the air in his lungs, his muscles twitching in pain but he refused to cry as the whip slashed at his back again, tearing through his top which hung loosely across his chest. The whip crashed against his back again and Kai had to bite his lip to keep him from crying out. The tangy, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth but he refused to make any noise. He spat roughly on the floor and a shriek of agony was torn from his throat as the whip caught him off guard on his lower back. He shuddered in pain as his muscles continued to twitch. He could hear Boris chuckle sinisterly behind him and he fought the urge to scream profanities at his torturer in every language he had been forced to learn._

_He held his breath and slowly hissed it out through his teeth as the whip sliced through his skin once again. He could feel blood dripping down his torn back and soaking into the material of his trousers. Kai let a small whimper escape his lips as he prepared for the next round, but no pain came. He dared to look around but couldn't see anything more than bloodstained walls and puddles on the dirty floor before his held up arm prevented him from looking further._

_A loud clicking filled the room and Kai froze – crimson eyes widened in panic. He remained silent and still as he heard Boris walking around behind him. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and Kai squeezed his eyes shut waiting for pain, they flew open as a sickening bang echoed in the room. Kai coughed as pain exploded in the right of his chest and it took all his willpower not to vomit as a bullet passed straight through him and hit the wall in front of him before falling to the stone floor in a puddle with a small 'click'. He coughed – blood trickled down his pale chin. He cried softly as Boris unwound the cog on the wall and Kai fell to the floor, blood pouring down his back and chest, running from his mouth._

_XXXXXX_

_Kai screamed in agony as a knife plunged into his thigh, Tala watched from afar – they were all in the largest training room within the Abbey. Kai had lost a match against Tala, and he was paying the price. He always did this for Tala...he could never let the redhead suffer if he could help it. Kai was the first friend he'd ever had. Tala was 7 when Kai arrived in the Abbey aged 5. The bluenette was mature beyond his years, was the first thing Tala noticed. Not only was he a sarcastic little shit, he was brave, fearless, but everyone in the Abbey knew that wouldn't last _

_XXX (flashback within a flashback)_

"_Get your filthy hands offa me" Kai snarled as Boris gripped his shoulder, Tala cringed at the new kid's cockiness "Arsehole" the bluenette muttered under his breath – but not quietly enough. Boris growled and grabbed a handful of unruly slate hair, lifting the small boy up to his eye level. Kai snarled at him as Boris pulled the bluenette's face close to his "You little shit" he snarled. Kai smirked and spat in the older man's face, catching his goggles and cheek. Boris growled and dropped the boy who laughed cheerily as Boris wiped his glasses and face_

"_That kid's got some guts" Bryan commented to Tala at the kid that had just arrived at the Abbey_

"_I heard he's Voltaire's grandson" Spencer told the pair, who looked at him for a moment before turning their gazes to the bluenette that was laughing at Boris. He could hear every single utterance from the other children in the otherwise silent training hall and it spurred him on._

_Boris grabbed the boys arm and pulled him close before roughly slapping the boy, splitting his lip _

"_Is that the best you can do? Grandfather said you were worse than this that I should 'watch my back'...obviously even the best are wrong occasionally" he asked with a chuckle – still showing the utmost respect for his family. Boris snarled and lifted the child up by his arm, keeping him a safe distance from his face this time round _

"_I see Voltaire's already broken you in then" he grinned as Kai flinched in his grip – Tala turned to Bryan with wide eyes _

"_Did he mean what I think he meant?" Tala asked with wide disbelieving eyes – the kid was only 5!_

_Bryan looked back "I think so" he replied and shuddered as Kai's cockiness increased tenfold._

"_You're a sick pervert, I bet you're gunna go and have a wank after this" he laughed as Boris growled "Don't get your knickers in a twist" he laughed as Boris' face twisted with rage "You wanna put me down now?" he asked with a grin. Boris dropped him and stared as he pulled himself up and dusted his clothes off_

"_You gunna show me where I'm sleeping or shall I find my own way?" he asked. Boris sent a kick to the boy's side. The bluenette fell with a sickening crack as his ribs gave way to the steel-toed boot. He rolled across the floor and lay on his back as Boris loomed over him. He laughed as he looked up at the purple-haired man above him."Sure, sure, I get it, you're supposed to be the tough man right?" the boy asked cockily. Boris snarled_

"_Stand up you filthy, little brat" Kai laughed_

"_Temper, temper" he scolded as he pulled himself to his feet, trying to hide his wince_

"_Oh, did I hurt you?" Boris asked sarcastically "Sorry, I didn't realise Voltaire liked to punish you in other ways, I'd have been more gentle otherwise" again the bluenette flinched as Boris sneered down at him._

_Tala, Bryan and Spencer realised they had definitely acquired a wild addition to the Abbey, and they all knew Boris would enjoy breaking him._

_XXX (end flashback within a flashback)_

_Tala struggled against the guard as Boris continued to torture Kai in the room full of children. This was always the way but Kai was letting his cockiness get the better of him_

"_Come on you ugly brute, I could do better with a blindfold on" Kai laughed as he pulled himself to his feet and jumped back a few feet and stuck his middle finger up at Boris, who growled in rage and lunged forward to grab the petite bluenette. Kai laughed as he fought with Boris – as usual_

_XXXXXX_

_Tala crept forward as a figure stumbled into their shared cell. The young Kai staggered and Tala jumped forward to grab him, holding him close as Kai struggled to breathe, he must have broken more ribs. As Kai was brought into the moonlight, Tala could see the extent of his injuries. His head was caked in blood, his arms covered in bruises and blood, his torso didn't look much better...Boris had gotten out the whip. Tala cringed as he pulled Kai to the small sink and toilet in the corner. Unfortunately the sink had long stopped working and the only water they had was that of the toilet, which meant Tala had to wash Kai's injuries and hope the stagnant water didn't infect his wounds._

_XXXXXX_

_Kai returned to the shared cell, the group had been moved so Tala and Kai shared a bigger cell with Bryan and Spencer as well. Boris roughly shoved the small teen inside, Kai stumbled and turned round as the barred door was shut, he threw himself at the bars "You ARESHOLE I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed down the corridors, trying to claw through the bars at the man who had left. He slumped to the floor in defeat, sobbing quietly. Tala crept forward hesitantly, he had never seen Kai react so violently to a punishment in the year he had been at the Abbey. He usually took it silently. _

_The redhead placed his hands on Kai's shoulders to pull him into the cell to clean him up, he could see blood in his hair. As his hands came in contact with the bluenette's shoulders, however, Kai shied away violently curling in on himself and everything clicked into place suddenly._

_Tala sighed and pulled him into a hug, ignoring him as he flinched. He held on, waiting for what he knew would come. Only seconds later it did...Kai burst into heart-wrenching sobs, albeit only for a short while. Kai after only a few minutes wiped his cheeks and pulled away creeping over to his bed and curling up under the covers. Tala shared uneasy glances with Bryan and Spencer...Kai had reacted better than they had expected and Tala briefly wondered if that was partly Voltaire's fault._

_XXX_

_Tala stepped towards Kai who was curled up in the corner of the windowless cell. He had been kept in solitary confinement – after waking up during an experiment. He sobbed quietly and mumbled to himself, not even realising the redhead was there until he crouched down next to the younger child._

"_Kai?" Tala asked, Kai turned his crimson eyes towards the redhead and continued to mumble under his breath in whatever language took his fancy. Tala recognized a mix of Chinese, Russian, French, Spanish and Japanese. "it's alright" Tala tried to assure the younger. He knew keeping Kai in solitary confinement was the Abbey's way to deal with it – they didn't want to expose the child as he lost his mind. Instead they would confine him until he either sorted himself out or went mad._

"_Kai if you don't sort yourself out, you're going to be left in here" Tala told the bluenette in an attempt to get him to pull himself together "Come one, just TRY to clear your head. Once you're back with me, Bryan and Spencer I'll help you I promise" he told Kai, who nodded and shook his head briefly to try and clear his mind. Tala nodded and left, Kai would be let out later._

_XXX_

_Tala screamed in pain, Kai stood and watched, Voltaire's hand tightly gripping his shoulder. Boris kicked the redhead breaking his ribs. Tala whimpered and Kai struggled against his grandfather's grip_

"_Let me go!" Kai pleaded desperately. Voltaire grinned and let his grip on his grandson go. The bluenette ran straight to Tala who had sat up slowly and rubbed his head_

"_Kai" he groaned knowing what was coming_

"_You accept Tala's punishment as your own?" Boris asked with an amused gleam in his eyes. Kai nodded determinedly as he turned his gaze to Tala_

"_Always" he whispered. Tala looked at him with wide eyes, he knew Boris would take it literally._

_The purple-haired man grinned "You really do have someone looking out for you Tala. You are excused" Tala ran from the room – knowing that lingering would only make it worse for Kai._

_After the redhead left, both Boris and Voltaire turned to face Kai "That was a stupid mistake young Kai, you had better hope young Tala makes no mistake, if you are to take his punishments for him" Boris grinned sadistically. As Voltaire left he turned to his right-hand-man and grinned_

"_I don't need to tell you this twice Boris. Knock that emotion out of him" Voltaire snarled and left. Boris grinned sadistically at Kai._

_XXXXXX_

_Kai screamed as he was none too gracefully strapped to a metal experiment table. He struggled fiercely, snarled and attempted to bite as the scientists strapped him down limb by limb. When he was successfully restrained Boris sauntered in. He smiled as he advanced on the trembling 8 year old. He picked up a few instruments out of Kai's view and smirked as he picked up a stencil-transfer and pressed it to Kai's cheek, peeling it off to show the print of two triangles, before turning his head the other way and printing the same marks on his other cheek. He grinned as he picked up a metal device, a buzzing filled the room as two scientists held the boys face to the side. _

_A shriek drowned the buzzing out as Boris pressed the machine to his cheek. The needles pressing into his skin faster than the eye could see, leaving behind royal blue ink etched permanently into his skin._

_Tears ran down his cheeks as Boris coloured the marks in before moving to the other cheek. He smirked down at the child through the entire ordeal. Kai whimpered and cried as Boris continued to mark him._

_He smiled "Now, young Kai. Perhaps this will remind you what happens when you decide to make friends" he grinned as Kai continued to cry. Boris roughly backhanded him "Stop crying you worthless piece of shit" he snarled as the restraints were loosened. "Get out of my site" he growled. Kai didn't need telling twice, he leapt from the table and out the room as fast as he could, heading straight for his cell, hoping the rest of his team were there._

_He fell through the barred door, Tala looked up as it slammed and Kai leant heavily against it. The redhead stood up slowly, and walked over to the youngest member of the cell. He pulled the bluenette into the room and towards the window, to assess the damage. He gasped when he took in Kai's appearance. Four cobalt blue triangles etched on to his face, smudges of excess blue ink and blood were smeared over his nose and chin, presumably from where Boris had wiped the ink away._

_Bryan passed him some wet tissue to wipe the youngest child's face. The Demolition Boys minus Kai were left with as few visible scars as possible, kept to look 'pretty' in the public eye...but apparently Voltaire – who gave Boris all his orders, some specific, some simple such as 'punish him as you see fit' – had given Boris the orders to mark Kai in the most visible way possible. Tala sighed sadly as he ran his hands over Kai's newly tattooed cheeks_

_XXXXXX_

Kai returned to reality with a lurch. He took in a shuddering breath and covered his face with his shaking hands. Tala had long removed his hand from Kai's waist when he noticed Kai space out. The other teens had noticed and watched with interest as Kai mumbled to himself, hissing occasionally. The scream torn from Kai's throat filled the Dojo – Tala realised he wasn't thinking – he was having a flashback. He tried to move the bluenette but Kai was having none of it, another scream filled the room and Tala covered his ears as Kai mumbled and sobbed incoherently to himself, lost in his past. He grabbed his head in a death grip and began rocking back and forth mumbling to himself in every language he knew. And as suddenly as the flashback had come, Kai returned to reality, taking in a large gasp of air.

Kai looked around the group with wide crimson eyes, he looked at Tala before leaping from the couch and running out of the Dojo – his redhead close after.

"Kai?" Tala asked as he stepped outside, Kai could really move when he wanted to!

"Kai?" Tala repeated as he stepped further into the darkness that had fallen over the garden. He heard a quiet sob and followed the crying. Kai was sat by the small pond in the damp grass, holding his head tightly in his shaking hands as he tried to shake his memories from his head. They all came flooding back, one by one. "No" he moaned as he continued to remember his past.

Tala crouched down next to the younger teen and pulled him close as Kai cried and mumbled incoherently – shaking his head and crying.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked as Kai stilled and opened his eyes as Tala sat down

"I remember now" was all Kai whispered for everything to come crashing into place for Tala. After all these years, his memories had returned...Dranzer couldn't keep them from him any more.

"Oh Kai" Tala pulled the bluenette close

Tala had never forgotten his past, no he remembered it every day of his life, lived with everything that had happened, and he had envied Kai who had the easy way out – to just forget it all. But now, he pitied him, no one should suffer remembering the things that happened within those walls, especially not all in one go. Kai looked up at Tala slowly and smiled as Tala gently pressed his lips to Kai's forehead lovingly.

Kai turned his gaze to the small pond, watching the moonlight dance of it's still surface, broken occasionally by the koi fish living within the otherwise still waters. He smiled softly and sighed, the Abbey was such a sick place, it was a wonder he hadn't gone mad

Tala held Kai, pressing his lips softly to the younger teens forehead again. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. Kai nodded wordlessly and leant against Tala heavily.

He smiled and stood, pulling Kai up with him "Get some sleep, love" he suggested and led him inside. Kai left upstairs wordlessly, as Tala walked back into the living room and sat down heavily next to Spencer. All eyes turned to him as he sat down but he remained tight-lipped. He indicated to Spencer and Bryan that he would explain later.

XXX

"So what he's remembered everything?" Bryan clarified. Tala nodded

"Yes" Tala replied with a sigh, the other teens had gone up to sleep leaving only the demolition boys in the living room. The White Tigers, All Stars and Majestics had slept in the training room for the night, they would probably go to stay in a nearby hotel over the next few days. Spencer and Bryan would be staying in the training room also, but Tala would go up to Kai's room for the night. He knew the bluenette needed some comforting.

"Shit" Spencer breathed "You think he's gonna be ok?" he asked. Tala shrugged and turned his dazzling ice-blue eyes to look out the window.

"Probably, it is Kai after all" the redhead smirked and turned his gaze as a creak on the stairs caught his attention.

"Kai" Tala smiled and shifted for the bluenette to sit next to him. Kai sat down wordlessly, he was a bit paler than usual but Tala put it down to stress. Spencer and Bryan took their leave shortly after, leaving Kai and Tala in the living room alone.

"Are you ok?" Tala asked, Kai shrugged and the redhead raised an eyebrow as Kai's crimson eyes turned their gaze to the floor momentarily before turning to the redhead

"I feel a bit off" Kai elaborated and ran a shaky hand through his slate hair. Tala watched him carefully but said nothing. Kai gently lowered his head into both his hands which were shaking badly. Suddenly he jumped off the sofa and ran to the bathroom. Tala was a few seconds behind and arrived as his bluenette coughed and heaved the contents of his stomach violently. His knuckles turning white as he gripped the side of the toilet.

Tala pulled Kai's slate bangs from his face as he continued to throw up violently. The redhead ran his hands over the younger Russian's back in a soothing manner. Kai eventually fell back against the the older teen and let out a shaky breath. Tala pulled him close and held him for a few minutes

"Better?" he asked...Kai nodded against his chest and pulled himself to his feet before helping the redhead up. Tala grinned and the pair walked up the stairs to bed.

XXX

The morning began for Kai in the same manner. He spent nearly an hour and a half throwing up before he finally made it to the kitchen at 9.26am for something to eat, well drink.

"Try this" Ray put a mug of coffee in front of the teen "Milk, two sugars" he smiled as Kai nodded gratefully. Tala watched him worriedly from across the table, perhaps it was time to admit that there was something wrong and visit the doctors. Kai caught the look Tala was giving him and instantly recoiled

"No" he argued against the unspoken point. Tala sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose awaiting the argument.

"There's something wrong with you, you need to see a doctor!" he argued. Kai shook his head again

"NO!" he argued back stubbornly

"Don't be so stubborn Kai!" Tala argued, Bryan stepped up to defend his captain as Kai opened his mouth to argue again

"Kai!" Bryan snapped. The bluenette closed his mouth and shot a well aimed glare at the pair before leaving his untouched coffee on the table and leaving the Dojo.

He grumbled to himself and kicked a can on the road outside the Dojo angrily. Even before Kai had his memories of the Abbey he had a problem seeing doctors. They had been forced into having physical exams before some of their major beyblading tournaments, not all though. And Kai had always been wary of doctors, he didn't like people touching him, seeing his scars, prying into his private life. But now he could remember everything, the thought of someone other than Tala touching his scars sent him almost into a panic – he didn't want people to see how his body had been ruined by Boris and his grandfather Voltaire. He didn't want strangers to see all the scars and wonder how they were put there, even worse he didn't want them to ASK how they were put there.

He shook the thoughts from his head and walked slowly down the road, pulling Dranzer out of his pocket and holding her in his fist. He didn't need to see a doctor, whatever it was would pass. At most he would perhaps allow Judy to see him if it continued for much longer or got worse – Judy was Max's mum, Mr. Dickenson trusted her as well, and above all Kai knew the woman could keep her mouth shut and not ask questions or give him pitying looks.

He flopped on to a metal bench in the deserted park – odd for nearly ten in the morning. He sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air and sighing heavily. He shouldn't have argued with Tala – the redhead was only looking out for him he thought miserably.

With a resigning sigh he stood and headed back to the Dojo, intent on sitting in the garden where Tala could find him if he needed to talk, or argue more.

XXX

Kai remained in the garden for nearly an hour before Tala came outside having calmed down.

"I know, I shouldn't have argued" Kai spoke before Tala had a chance, as the bluenette jumped down from the low tree branch he had perched himself on.

"There's something wrong" Tala replied calmly, willing himself not to lose his temper as he approached the teen

"If it gets worse, or doesn't clear up in a week or two I'll see Judy...ok?" Kai compromised. Tala sighed and nodded – he wasn't going to get a better offer out of Kai so he decided it was in his best interest to take this one while it was there.

"Ok fine, but really if it gets worse I'm going to drag you to the doctors" Kai chuckled softly and opened his arms to wrap round Tala's waist. The redhead pulled Kai close and sighed against his slate hair as the bluenette wrapped his arms tightly around the older teen. Tala chuckled softly as Kai pressed himself closer

"Someone needs to keep up on the training" he laughed feeling the change in Kai's usually toned abs to something less flat.

Kai chuckled softly against Tala's chest – but it niggled at the back of the bluenette's mind, he had been really putting himself through his paces before and during the tournament, he shouldn't have a flabby belly.

XXXXXX

the next week passed in the same fashion for Kai throwing up at all hours, and eventually he admitted defeat and Max called his mum to come and check Kai over.

"She'll be over later" Max grinned his eyes twinkling with the sugar he'd consumed for lunch. Tyson grinned and smacked his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around Hilary. The brunette blushed against Tyson and smiled leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. Tyson turned his head to hide the blush that dusted his tanned cheeks.

Tala rolled his eyes at the new couple and smiled as he noticed Mariah twiddling a lock of her pink hair and watching the couple enviously, her gaze moved over to Ray who was deep in conversation with Lee. She continued to twist her bright pink hair round her finger as she tried to gain Ray's attention, but unfortunately for her the neko-jin was too preoccupied with his conversation with Lee.

Tala chuckled and turned back to Spencer and Bryan who were having a conversation about something-or-other, Tala wasn't really bothered. He was worried about his bluenette that had once again locked himself away in the bathroom to throw up. He was glad the stubborn teen had finally agreed to seeing Judy – it was seriously getting out of hand.

XXX

Judy arrived late afternoon to check up on Kai. He was reluctant at first but eventually began to answer Judy's questions truthfully. They had closed themselves away in the kitchen so the other teens couldn't hear.

"Ok, so you've been just throwing up?" The blonde asked Kai

"Yes" He replied reluctantly

"And, other than the times you're being ill, you feel fine?" she clarified. Kai nodded

"Yes" he replied again

"Nothing else?" she pressed

"No, I'm fine otherwise. There's nothing else wrong" Kai clarified exasperatedly.

XXX

Judy came out nearly half an hour later "I can't figure out what's wrong with him" she replied truthfully as Kai followed behind her, he looked a bit pale again. "His blood tests the other week brought nothing back, there's no obvious signs of a virus, it's just attacks of sickness during the day and night" she sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair in frustration.

"I'll call if I get anything from these blood samples" she smiled and turned to say goodbye to Max before leaving – that explained why Kai was pale, he was never a big needle fan and had just had blood taken. Kai turned to walk over to Tala, he didn't feel well, he was pale and clammy, and felt a bit light-headed.

He walked around the sofa to stand next to Tala and join into the conversation Spencer and Bryan were having, he reached up and rubbed his temples, shifting his slate blue hair from his face as his vision slipped out of focus. Everything turned black and suddenly, the bluenette crumpled to the floor. Tala was the first to react as he leapt to his boyfriends side and pulled him up off the wooden floor, holding him close.

Judy ran over as Tala placed Kai on the sofa gently "I'll stay here tonight if it's ok with Mr. Granger, Tyson could you check please" Judy asked as she checked Kai's pulse and breathing

Tyson nodded and ran to find his Grandpa. Kenny watched the scene from the table in the corner of the room "Perhaps it's something to do with the accident? Dranzer said her ability healed his life threatening wounds but what if one was missed?" he speculated

"What ability?" Judy asked and spared a quick glance at the genius at the table as Emily stood behind him and watched as he typed into Dizzi.

"Let me see" Kenny muttered as he and Emily scanned the list of Dranzers abilities, Dizzi – being a bitbeast – had a full list of all the Bladebreakers Bitbeasts abilities, some abilities that Dranzer had never been asked to use before were even listed

"Back to ash" he muttered

"That's definitely not it" Dizzi's mechanical voice erupted from the speakers suddenly. "Rebirth" she continued "That'll be the one"

Kenny nodded "Yep, that's it, rebirth can be used when the master of the bitbeast is put into a life threatening situation. The phoenix may use the ability rebirth to prevent their master's life from ending" Kenny read out, just as Kai stirred and groaned as his vision cleared. Judy sighed

"Thank God" she smiled down at the youngest teenager as he sat up. "I think perhaps you should have chat with Dranzer, make sure her rebirth went smoothly, make sure she didn't miss anything" Judy fired at a confused Kai, who raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and looked around the group of teens

"It was all we can think of buddy" Ray added. Kai nodded and pushed himself to his feet unsteadily, staggering slightly

"I'll talk to her" he sent a rough glare around the room, daring anyone, except Tala to invade on his chat with Dranzer. Everyone knew he was fiercely protective of his phoenix and didn't like his friendship with her to be invaded.

XXX

"Hey Dranz" Kai smiled as he sat under the covered walkway outside the Dojo. Tala sat next to him as the small phoenix settled on the railing, just avoiding the heavy rain that had begun to pour.

"Hello master" she cooed. Kai raised an eyebrow, it was not often Dranzer referred to him as her master when he called her out of her blade outside beybattles. That immediately raised alarm bells in his head.

"Dranzer, what's going on?" Kai asked confusedly "They're saying you used an ability on me, rebirth? And they're worried it didn't work properly?"

Dranzer suddenly averted her gaze and Kai raised an eyebrow "Yes. I used rebirth to save your life, I have used it twice before, but you were unconscious and alone, so you didn't remember" she spoke softly her melodious voice floating over the noise of the thundering rain. Lightning illuminated the sky in the distance, the flash lighting the Dojo's garden momentarily. Thunder followed moments later.

"But it all went well?" Kai asked worriedly. Dranzer shifted on the railing and ruffled her feathers nervously

"It has another ability within it" she continued "And from what I could gather when I saved you from the car crash, it has worked even in you" she continued. Kai glanced at Tala helplessly, he was so confused "It can help women" Kai looked at Dranzer with despair

"And how exactly does that help me?" he drawled, growing tired of Dranzer's games "Listen just tell me Dranz" he added finally

"It helps women conceive" she replied bluntly, seeing her masters anger "If I had known master, I would've warned you" she tried to reason.

Kai's mouth had fallen open "A-and, you...you're saying, this has worked for m-me?" he stuttered. Dranzer nodded her feathery head.

"It doesn't necessarily happen straight away, but what worries me, master, is that I have used this ability twice before" she decided to give him all the news at once.

"Meaning?" Kai asked, paling drastically

"You and Tala may be the proud fathers of twins" she answered solemnly.

"Tal" Kai turned to the redhead who was staring in shock at the revelation "Go and tell Judy in private, I need a moment alone" Tala reluctantly turned towards the door and walked inside, closing it with a quiet click.

"I'm not angry at you Dranz" Kai smiled softly "You saved my life, I suppose creating it is all par for the course" he said trying to keep a brave face. The majestic phoenix smiled and returned to her blade. When she had vanished, Kai sobbed quietly grabbing his head with his hands, too much information to take in and in a moments decision he left the cover of the walkway and ran blindly into the pouring rain.

Tala explained to Judy quickly what had transpired and assured her it was no joke – he had also pulled Bryan and Spencer in to listen, they remained silent.

"Listen, Dranzer just explained that her ability is also a way of creating life" Tala explained, Judy nodded intently "And there's a possibility that it has worked on Kai, Dranzer explained that there's a chance Kai is carrying twins" he finished. Judy's mouth fell open and even Bryan and Spencer's usually emotionless faced held shock.

"Are you sure?" she asked disbelievingly

"Yes" Tala nodded

"I have to check on Kai, I don't think he's taking it very well" Tala explained, Judy nodded trying to absorb the information and allowed Tala to leave to speak to Kai.

She stepped out of the kitchen – that Tala had pulled her, Bryan and Spencer into to explain in privacy – and scratched the back of her neck as the other teens approached in silent question. Spencer and Bryan stepped out silently behind her. Suddenly Tala threw the door open "He's done a runner" was all he needed to say for Judy, Bryan and Spencer to jump and grab their coats

"Shit" Bryan breathed as the entire group of teens left the cover of the Dojo and into the torrential rain.

XXX

Kai ran blindly in the pelting rain, he ran across roads with clouded vision, narrowly missing an oncoming car. He skidded and slipped in the water on the pavements and found himself in the park – his favourite place to think. The rain hammered into him like needles chilling him through to the bone, he was soaked. His scarf was heavy around his neck with water, his sleeveless shirt sticking to his small frame and his trousers plastered to his toned legs. Kai's hair had fallen limp and clung to his face and neck uncomfortably, the water ran in rivulets down his neck and arms. A loud sob was torn from his throat – cries of terror escaping his blue lips as he skidded and crashed to the floor painfully crushing his knee into the tarmac and scuffing his hands which bled as he splashed into the water. Leaning forward so his head met the ground as he cried, not realising he had fallen into a muddy puddle, which soaked into his denim jeans. It didn't bother him as he grabbed his hair and cried into the mud, banging his fist against the ground splashing droplets of murky water into his hair.

He pulled himself up after five or ten minutes lying in the freezing water and headed for the shelter of a tree trunk to lean against, yet the wind was so strong the rain still reached him, chilling him to the bone. He shivered and curled up against the tree trunk as tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with the water from the rain dripping from his slate bangs and hammering into him like needles. The relentless rain mixed with the mud on his arms and trousers and ran down his trouser legs and bare skin. He cried as lightning forked in the distance, cried as he realised that he wasn't normal. He hugged his knees tightly to his chest and let his head drop to meet the cold and soaked denim as tears rolled down his cheeks. His teeth chattered as the rain continued to pummel him, the grass he was sat on turning to slushy mud around him. He cried loudly and pushed himself to his feet, his vision began to falter as he leant heavily against the tree, the blood rushing to his legs. He remained with his head leant back against the cold tree bark feeling the rain running down his face and neck and listening to it falling, feeling the icy wind ripping through him.

Kai closed his crimson eyes and waited for the feeling of light-headedness to pass, his teeth chattered as the freezing rain continued to soak him, he reopened his eyes a few moments later and just walking into the park was a flaming redhead clad in a white coat, followed by a blonde woman covered with a purple coat, blonde male and a lilac haired blader who had thick black coats on. Kai allowed himself to slide back to the ground as tears began to cloud his vision once again, with renewed strength, the bark scratched against his spine painfully but it didn't bother the youth as he covered his head with his arms and cried.

Tala noticed the huddled form of his boyfriend under a tree nearby, he was drenched from head to toe, splashed with mud and crying. Tala felt his heart clench at the pitiful sight and he heard Judy tell Bryan and Spencer to leave it to the him, before whispering to the redhead "Get him home quick, if he really is carrying twins this isn't doing any good to him or them" Tala nodded and ran over, holding a spare coat under his arm, holding the hood of his white coat up with the other hand. He stopped next to the huddled Kai who recoiled when the redhead placed a pale hand on his shoulder a loud sob tearing from the boys throat. "Come on Kai" Tala spoke softly as he knelt down next to the bluenette who only allowed an agonizing cry to tear from his throat in reply. "Kai, come on, if Dranzer's right we need to get you back inside" the redhead continued, worrying as he felt the bluenette trembling under his touch as Kai shook his head.

Tala wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders and hauled the younger teen to his feet. Kai grabbed his arm as blood rushed to his feet again and his vision faded momentarily. He loosened his grip as Tala gently placed a coat around his shoulders. Kai pulled it up closer to add some extra warmth and allowed the older Russian to guide him from the park silently, meeting up with Judy, Spencer and Bryan who had begun calling the other teens mobile phones to let them know Kai had been found.

XXX

Tala gently led Kai to the sofa, pulling the sodden jacket off the teens shoulders, he could hear the kettle boiling but remained silent as Judy placed a thick wool blanket round the bluenette's shoulders to keep him warm until he went to shower and change.

Kai looked up through sparkling, bloodshot crimson-violet eyes at Tala who held out a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Kai gently took the mug in his hands and used it to heat himself up. They would let him have something warm to drink before getting him into the shower and a fresh change of clothes.

Kai remained silent as Tala sat next to him and Judy hung all their wet coats around to dry. The young bluenette looked innocent as he sat wrapped in a thick wool blanket, nursing a hot chocolate and it hurt Tala to know how upset he was. Kai's gaze dropped to the wooden flooring of the Dojo and he pressed his lips tightly together.

XXX

Kai leant into the warm spray from the shower and sighed loudly. The warm water was a pleasant change from the ice cold spray he had been in only an hour ago. He sighed as his muscles relaxed and Kai leant against the shower wall as he thought over the days events.

As his thoughts wandered to the future he found more tears rolling down his cheeks and mingling with the hot spray from the shower as he slid down the shower wall to the floor, so his knees were level with his shoulders. His entire frame shook as he sobbed silently into his knees.

XXX

Kai had fallen asleep early after a lot of crying once he had had his hot shower and changed into dry clothes for the night. Tala had returned to the living room where Judy had explained to the group what had transpired to make Kai run.

The room was silent as Tala walked in, it was awkward and Tala wanted nothing more than to leave and sleep next to Kai but he needed to sort things out – it was a big shock for them almost as much as it was a huge shock for him.

"I'll go get him a test tomorrow" Hilary offered graciously as she tucked a lock of chestnut brown hair behind her ear. Tala nodded in thanks – if she was caught by the press it could result in big problems for Tyson. After all the new couple had been on the front of a lot of magazines recently – and it would put a black mark on his record if she were to be seen buying pregnancy tests this early in the relationship.

"Excellent thank you Hilary, we need to keep this as hidden as possible" Judy smiled knowing that the girl had to keep a low profile for hers and Tyson's reputations.

"I'll try to get an ultrasound machine over from the Japanese BBA company hospital building tomorrow if we need one after we have confirmation" Judy smiled softly. It was a great help she was a qualified doctor before a beyblade technician. It meant they didn't need to involve anyone unnecessarily. And the BBA owned a small yet highly modern hospital a little outside of Tokyo, she needed only to travel there as she was in such a high authority position she could easily remove some of the equipment.

After the topic was discussed Tala left to sleep next to Kai, in case he woke up and needed a bit of comforting. The redhead felt despair wash over him as he remembered that Kai had cried himself to sleep. Tala quickly changed into shorts and a loose t-shirt and slipped into the bed behind Kai, pulling him close to his body and smiling as the young Russian rolled over and latched on to the older teens shirt. Tala held him close as the redhead fell into an uneasy sleep – it was beginning to sink in that, if Kai really was going to have twins, they were hi as well as the bluenette's, as Dranzer had explained. Were they really prepared for kids? Could Kai handle it? Tala sighed and closed his eyes willing sleep to take over – it was going to give him a headache if he had to think about this much more that night.

XXX

Kai looked worn out when he woke, despite having a full nights sleep. He had dark marks under his eyes and his features were ashen. He was worried, Hilary was picking him up a few tests first thing on her way over to the Dojo, and she'd be here soon. Kai turned worried crimson eyes to Tala and the redhead gave him a reassuring smile – it was all the older Russian could do.

"I've got to visit the police soon, and finish some paperwork" he said to his boyfriend, ignoring the bigger problem – trying to pretend it wasn't there at all

"Is there a date for court yet?" Tala asked playing along with Kai's ignorance, Kai nodded in reply before speaking

"About two weeks" he replied and leant heavily against Tala as the redhead wrapped an arm round him, hearing the front door close downstairs their eyes locked and the bluenette gave Tala a shaky smile.

"Let's go" the older teen said with a smile and pulled Kai up, who was also wearing long shorts and a loose t-shirt...

Kai nodded and they headed downstairs slowly still in their sleep-wear. All eyes turned to face them as the unlikely pair walked into the kitchen, looks of pity filled the room and Kai averted his eyes to the table unable to sit and watch as they all pitied him and watched with sympathy. It made him want to vomit even more than he already did.

There was a small paper bag on the table that Hilary pushed over to Kai. He nodded and picked the bag up "I'll be right here" Tala assured him as Kai swallowed thickly and left the room for the bathroom.

Tala smiled gratefully at Judy who handed him a coffee "Nervous?" she asked

The redhead nodded wordlessly as the tension built while everyone waited for Kai to come back with the result. Tala stared into the mug of coffee allowing his mind to wander while he waited anxiously.

Tala couldn't help but keep glancing at the door as fifteen minutes had passed, expecting Kai to walk through, a beaming smile on his face telling him all three tests had come back negative and that he wasn't pregnant, there was no problem and things could just go back to the way they were before.

But Tala did know he was asking for a lot, wishing for that, even if Kai wasn't pregnant then the problem would arise to find out what WAS wrong with him...

XXX

Kai swallowed nervously while he waited for the three tests to come back with the results. Apparently it took 5 minutes...5 agonizing minutes that the bluenette spent pacing the spacious bathroom. His footsteps echoing in the tiled room. He glanced at his watch, the first two would be done now, but he wanted to see them all at the same time – if at all. The bluenette wasn't sure he wanted to see them.

The time had passed since all three were done and Kai couldn't bring himself to look. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bathtub and dropped his head into his hands, letting his thoughts run wild. This was just too surreal – too much. He, the great Kai Hiwatari pregnant. A pregnant male. The thoughts haunted Kai.

A knock to the door made the bluenette jump and he heard Tala's soft voice from the other side of the wood "Kai? Can I come in?" he asked. Kai let the breath in his lungs out slowly.

"Sure" Kai replied shakily, the door was unlocked. Tala gently opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him and looking at the form of his small boyfriend as he sat slumped over on the edge of the bathtub.

"I haven't looked" Kai explained as Tala gave him a questioning gaze "I'm scared" the bluenette admitted and Tala walked over swiftly pulling him into his arms comfortingly running his hands over the younger Russian's back in an attempt to calm him.

"Me too" he replied and kissed Kai's forehead "Shall we look at the same time?" Tala suggested. Kai nodded and the pair stood, heading over to the sink where Kai had left the tests.

Tala picked the three up, all the while looking at his partner, they pair nodded and both looked down. 3 solid blue lines greeted them. Kai was pregnant. That was it. In those three little lines everything Kai had worked so hard to build, fell apart.

A heart wrenching sob tore Tala's eyes away from the tests and he could only hold Kai while the bluenette sobbed against his chest, holding back any noises his crying would make... Tala felt tears prickling his eyes as he held his bluenette, and the redhead allowed a few tears to roll down his cheeks. Everything was going to change now.

"Shhh, shhh. Everything will be fine" Tala reassured the younger teen as he held him tighter – willing himself to believe the words he spoke to reassure his love. Kai nodded against his chest and the redhead let him go. "Let's go tell the others" Tala suggested "It'll be easier to just get it done now" he added. Kai nodded in approval and the pair threw the tests into the bin and left to explain to the group. All that was left to determine was whether or not Kai was carrying twins – another blow to his pride, could Kai handle that?

XXX

The pair need not say anything as they descended the stairs. Kai's eyes were bloodshot and his features ashen, Tala's eyes were downcast as he tried to find the words to break the biggest news of his life.

"So?" Ray asked into the thick silence that hung in the air, looking between the redhead and the bluenette, both of whom kept their eyes averted from the other occupants of the room...Ray tried to work out whether that was from fear of telling them Kai was pregnant, or worry of telling them it wasn't and something ELSE was wrong with Kai.

"It came back positive" Kai whispered into the silent room. Ray sighed and relaxed. At least they knew what was wrong, Kai and Tala could adjust, he hoped.

"All three?" Judy clarified. Kai and Tala both nodded silently. They seemed to still be soaking in the news themselves, of course, it's not something easy to absorb is it? How many pregnant males did you see wandering the streets? Exactly.

"Oh Kai" Ray stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the bluenette who flinched at the touch but remained silent.

"I'll see if I can get hold of an ultrasound machine, we can find out how far along you are and if it's twins" Judy said and hurriedly left the awkwardness in the room. Tyson's Grandpa had been sat silently in the background and smiled sadly at the pair who were so unexpectedly thrown into the situation – Tala and Kai definitely would've never thought of worrying about children.

"Well, I definitely never imagined me knocking someone up" Tala said humorously. Kai smiled softly at his boyfriends attempt to lighten the mood but shook his head softly.

"I suppose being gay might put you in that frame of mind" Lee laughed. The Majestics had remained silent through the whole exchange – in fact they'd remained silent whenever the subject of Tala and Kai had come up, which Tala thought briefly was quite insulting... They were all of somewhat upper-class and they weren't exactly approving of gay couples, but they were coming round to the idea – Tala mused to himself that they may actually accept that he loved Kai but pushed those thoughts aside as he realised that he had a more pressing matter to worry about at the present time.

Tyson guided Kai to the sofa – which surprisingly the stoic teen didn't complain or fight against. Ray passed him a glass of water and Kai nodded gratefully downing the drink quickly. Tala sat down next to the bluenette and smiled softly as Kai shifted closer to him. The young Russian had changed quite dramatically over the last few weeks, he'd even learnt to control the cold sarcasm he loved so much.

XXX

Judy returned hours later with an ultrasound machine in-tow. Kai looked at Tala nervously as Judy began to set up, the pair had decided to get it done as soon as possible so they knew what they were dealing with exactly, Kai looked about ready to pass out as Judy patted the sofa indicating he should sit down.

The living room was cleared as Kai lay down gently on the sofa. His hands were shaking and he looked like he was somewhere between wanting to vomit and wanting to pass out. Kai rolled his top up to reveal a slightly less flat than before stomach...Tala remembered hugging the bluenette and thinking that his stomach wasn't as toned as before, in fact the redhead had told Kai he needed to train.

Judy's eyes widened seeing Kai's stomach but she remained silent as she applied gel to his stomach and turned the screen on. She ran the metal device over his abs and smiled sadly as Kai began to shake violently, his skin paling more than before.

"It's twins" she stated bluntly "Look here, twin one" she pointed to one grey-ish shape on the screen "and twin two" she pointed to the other. Kai stared with wide eyes at the screen – he was completely speechless...what on earth could he say? Tala was equally as silent. The pair glanced at eachother while Judy cleared his stomach and the bluenette pulled his top back down

"You're about 12 weeks along" she explained "and you're due on May 12th" she added. Tala looked at Kai who had sat up and was pushing himself to his feet. He looked at Judy, then to Tala and in one swift movement his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Judy jumped up first, followed closely by Tala who picked the bluenette up and laid him gently back on the sofa again.

Judy smiled softly and left Tala with Kai – he'd come back around soon. Tala settled himself next to the younger Russian and waited while staring out of the window

"We should stay at my grandfathers mansion, it's not far from here" Kai surprised the redhead with his sudden words – Tala didn't even realise he was awake and it was as if he had accepted that he was having two babies just a few seconds after he had passed out from the news

"Of course" Tala replied somewhat dumbstruck

"The others are welcome too" Kai added, he meant all the other teenagers, the mansion Voltaire owned was huge, and legally Kai was allowed to live in it.

"Are you ok?" Tala asked as he sat next to the bluenette.

Kai looked at him "I will be" he replied with a fire in his eyes that made Tala smile "There's no point in me getting so upset over this. I need to think rationally" Kai added.

"Come on, we should talk to the others" Tala suggested as he pulled Kai up off the sofa and they made their way to the kitchen.

Judy had remained silent – deciding it was only fair for the teens to tell the news.

"Well?" Ray asked as soon as the door opened and the pair walked in, his amber eyes watching them closely as he fiddled with the end of his braided hair.

"It's twins" Tala spoke for the pair. Ray's golden eyes widened but he remained silent. Mariah blinked at them speechlessly. Even Johnny McGregor had been rendered completely at a loss for words.

"Due on May 12th" Kai added quietly. The room fell into complete silence as all the occupants tried desperately to comprehend what was happening to the pair.

All the teens had learnt a lot in the last few weeks, they'd learnt Kai and Tala were gay, together, and now expecting twins.

**(A/n: apologies I know that Kai especially and Tala have been forced out of character)**

"I'll talk to gramps about staying here" Tyson went to stand and find his Grandpa who was in the training room.

"No" Kai interrupted. Tyson halted "We'll be staying at my Grandfather's mansion. You're all welcome to stay with us" Kai added in a very uncharacteristically friendly manner that left Tyson speechless for a long moment.

"You mean it?" Tyson asked with wide eyes. Kai nodded and let his head drop into his hands as he sighed heavily.

"Yeah. Tala and I need to sort things out" he replied and Tala nodded in agreement. They had to sort things out, get ready, or the babies would arrive before they had anything sorted.

"When can you find out if it's boys or girls?" Mariah asked after the room fell into silence again. Kai glanced and Tala and shrugged

"Not just yet, shouldn't be too long though" Judy answered the question and smiled

"Oh how cute if you had girls!" Mariah squealed at the thought of Kai and Tala with girls in pink dresses and bows in their hair. Ray burst out laughing at Mariah's enthusiasm, even Johnny and Robert chuckled softly at the pink-haired bladers excitement. Michael smiled at the couple

"Oh but if they're boys you can teach them to blade!" Hilary added "How cute would that be?" Emily turned and grinned

"We've gotta go baby shopping!" Emily squeaked – Kai looked at Tala with worry filled eyes before smiling softly

"We need to get to the mansion" Kai decided and smiled somewhat forcedly but most of the other teens were so caught up in Mariah's, Emily's and Hilary's excitement they didn't see how forced it was.

"We can even paint the room!" Mariah clapped ecstatically, her pink hair falling over her shoulders and her bow bouncing as she jumped excitedly.

Even Kai and Tala were beginning to come round to the idea, but not enough to share the excitement

XXX

The teens had decided to stay in the Dojo for a little while longer before leaving for the mansion. It was early evening and Judy had left to explain the situation to Mr. Dickenson who had no idea of the transpired events.

Tala grinned and pulled Kai into a passionate kiss. The pair had managed to get upstairs to Kai's room while all the other teens were engrossed in a film on the telly which didn't finish for at least another hour and a half.

Kai had become somewhat needy – wanting reassurance from his love – the same way as before – the same way that had gotten him into this mess

Tala smirked and kissed from Kai's lips, along his jaw and down his neck, biting and leaving a deep purple mark behind. Kai would definitely not be impressed when he saw that in the morning. Tala grinned as Kai began to undo the redheads shirt. Oh Tala could definitely get used to this

XXX

Kai woke with a groan, Tala had been a bit rough the night before and he was definitely feeling it this morning. Tala woke with a wolfish grin on his face. His smirk widened as he saw the deep purple love-bite on Kai's neck. The bluenette sat up slowly, flinching as pain flared up his spine from the night before. He chuckled softly as Tala shimmied closer and pulled him into a hug

"Are you alright?" Tala asked softly. Kai nodded against his chest and let a sigh escape his lips.

"Things will be just fine right?" he asked

"Yeah, of course they will" Tala replied truthfully

The pair quickly changed – Kai scowled at the bruise on his neck and threw Tala a glare, the redhead smirked and the pair left, Kai pulling his scarf around his neck.

Tala and Kai left for the nearby park, the grass had dried since the downpour and the pair chose a quiet spot near a large pond.

"What're we going to do" Kai sighed into the silence.

"It's up to you" Tala replied softly, turning ice-blue eyes to the slate haired teen.

Kai sighed again and dropped his head to his hands "It's not that simple" he argued softly "It's just as much your decision." he added. Tala raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smiled softly as Kai turned to look at him "We need to decide exactly what we're going to do" Kai said as he watched Tala for a reaction

"Well, I thought we'd just move to Voltaire's mansion, there's enough room for you, me and the babies, not to mention your loud-mouth team, Bryan, Spencer and the squealing girls with their teams" Tala grinned as Kai snorted a laugh

"Yeah, there's enough room" Kai agreed "And are you sure we're ready for" Kai paused and swallowed "kids?"

Tala shrugged "Do we have much choice?" he asked. Kai nodded

"I guess so" he agreed and the pair stood slowly heading back to the Dojo, where Mr. Dickenson was waiting.

"Ah, Kai, Tala" He smiled warmly as the pair opened the door. His eyes fell on Kai and he watched the young teen with pity. Kai scowled and sat down next to the older man.

"Now, Judy has explained the situation to me and I understand this isn't going to be any easy time for you" Kai raised a slate eyebrow but remained silent "I only want to express to you that we're all here for you. If you need any help at all" the man continued with a smile. Kai nodded

"What exactly do you both plan to do now?" He asked the pair. Tala nodded and spoke

"We planned on staying at Voltaire's mansion nearby. There's plenty of space there" he explained and Mr. Dickenson nodded

"You're both very brave" he commended and smiled warmly. Kai resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he knew the old man meant well but it really wasn't that big a thing. Girls did it all the time right?

XXX

The weeks leading up to the trial passed in a blur. Kai spent a lot of the time alone, coming to terms with everything, he was still throwing up at all hours and he was nervous about the trial as he woke up.

Kai was already in the kitchen when everyone came down the stairs for breakfast. He was staring at a mug of coffee with a dull expression

"Decaf?" Ray asked with an amused smile as he walked in, Kai nodded glumly and stared at the steaming mug. Tala had banned him from caffeine and Kai was none-to-pleased about it, having practically lived off the stuff for years.

Ray chuckled lightly as some more of the teens made their way into the kitchen, but a subdued silence fell over the group as the weight of the trial settled on Kai's shoulders. He slumped – if it was possible – lower in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'll be back later" he sighed and stood slowly. After a long chat – the group had come to a decision that they would stay away from the trial. A lot was going to be revealed about Kai's past and the bluenette wasn't sure he was ready for them to know it all...in fact he didn't want them to EVER know everything about his past. The only people he trusted to know were Tala, Bryan and Spencer, and they already knew because they were part of it.

The teen left the Dojo in silence.

"I hope he's alright" Max said after long silence.

"Kai's made of tough stuff" Tyson replied with a grin. Robert cleared his throat

"This isn't going to be easy for him" he explained and Tala nodded, they had an entire day to waste while they waited for him to come home...

XXX

Kai staggered home at 7.30pm. It had been a tough day, photos, video footage, Kai's head was spinning with memories. He pushed the door open quietly and stepped inside. Tyson looked round hearing the click of the door and smiled "Hey buddy" he greeted, catching the other teens attention.

Tala stood slowly, Kai waved his hand in dismissal and headed straight up the stairs to be on his own – talking was not high on his list of things to do. He wanted to clear his thoughts – and the best way to do that was a shower. He closed his eyes as his muscles relaxed under the hot spray. He sighed and leant against the shower wall, almost upset when he had to turn the spray off.

He quickly dried and changed into a loose t-shirt and shorts. Tala was sitting on the bed waiting when Kai left the bathroom. The redhead smiled and patted the seat next to him. Kai sat down heavily and Tala wrapped his arm round the bluenette's shoulders running his fingers through dripping slate bangs. Kai leant against him heavily with a sigh

"Rough?" Tala asked, referring to the court case

"Real heavy stuff" the bluenette replied. Tala smiled softly and pressed his lips to Kai's slate bangs as the bluenette closed his eyes and allowed sleep to wash over him.

XXX

The next morning found Kai hunched over the toilet at 6am. Crimson eyes streamed as his stomach muscles clenched and forced the contents of his stomach out the way it had come in. He squeezed his eyes shut and jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tala crouched down next to him as he heaved and coughed.

The bluenette hoped that the court case would be resolved today – Voltaire and Boris would be found guilty and Kai would be free.

But he could only hope things would go that smoothly.

Tala guided him to the kitchen at nearly 7am when Kai's stomach had settled. The redhead passed him a mug of decaf coffee and smiled softly as Kai grimaced at the pointless drink in front of him, but he drank it none the less.

Kai gave Tala a quick kiss on the lips as the sounds of approaching people reached their ears. The redhead smiled and sat down with a coffee – Kai grumbled that the redhead was allowed caffeine and he wasn't. Ray, Mariah and Lee were the people they heard. "Morning" Ray smiled at the pair

"How are you?" Mariah asked Kai – the girls had all become very sympathetic of Kai – almost to a point it was painful to watch, Kai turned his gaze to the pink-haired Neko-jin and nodded

"Fine" he replied quietly. It was quite an achievement for the bluenette not to lose his temper with the girls but he did a fantastic job.

"I'm gunna go" Kai decided at 8am, it was a bit early but he could sit and talk to the lawyers while he waited.

"Don't you dare get a coffee while you're there!" Tala called after him with a laugh, Kai's light chuckle was cut off by the door closing as the bluenette left.

XXX

Kai arrived home at roughly the same time as the night before. His face held a small triumphant smirk and Tala's face broke into a toothy grin

"Done?" Bryan asked hopefully

"Done" The bluenette replied – his smirk widening as he sat next to Tala, who slipped an arm round the smaller teens expanding waist. Kai leant against the redhead as the older teen gently ran a hand over the small bump that had replaced Kai's previously toned abs.

Hilary and Mariah were watching the pair out the corner of their eyes – they had made no secret of how desperate they were to take the couple shopping, and find out if they were having boys or girls. It was almost scary to witness the excitement the girls displayed, it was far superior to both Tala's and Kai's put together. The couple had finally started to come to terms with their predicament and were waiting for the opportune moment to declare they would be baby shopping, they needed to prepare themselves for the girls' excitement.

The group had also discussed living in the Hiwatari mansion – agreeing that they'd leave before the end of the week. Even Tyson had agreed to leave the Dojo for a while and stay with Kai and the others. The mansion was only round the corner so he could still visit family if he wanted.

"Pizza?" Tyson suggested as the room fell into a comfortable silence. Ray chuckled and nodded

"I'll grab the leaflet" he said as he jumped up.

XXX

By the time the pizza had arrived, Kai had already left to get some sleep – he'd had a long day.

"So that's it then" Bryan turned to Tala

"Looks like it" The redhead replied with a grin "Voltaire and Boris are finally behind bars"

Judy, Grandpa Granger and Mr. Dickenson walked into the living room as the conversation ended "I believe that deserves a celebration" Stanley began "I'll book a table at the Blue Medallion" He smiled as he pulled out his cell phone – no doubt he had the number for the restaurant already saved.

XXX

The next evening found the teenagers dressing for the meal – The Blue Medallion was a well respected restaurant, the food was fancy, the location was picture perfect, and the prices matched

Tala laughed and buttoned his shirt up, he was wearing a pair of classy jeans and a nicely fitting white shirt, Kai on the other hand was grumbling as he sat on the bed wrapped in a thick blanket. Clothes strewn about the bed as he sulked.

"Come on Kai, you've gotta get ready" Tala moaned as his boyfriend sat in a mood. In truth the redhead had no idea what the problem was, Kai had been in the shower – was supposed to come out fully clothed and ready. Instead he had come out the bathroom in only his jeans, thrown himself on the bed – knocking the neat pile of clothes everywhere – and wrapped himself up in a blanket for no apparent reason.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked, the pair looked to the door as they heard Mariah calling up that they had five minutes before they had to leave. Tala sighed as a pout fell on to Kai's features. The redhead pulled on some black shoes and laced them while Kai continued to sulk.

"Here" Tala passed Kai a black, well fitting shirt, something that would compliment the dark jeans perfectly (Not that the redhead liked to flaunt his gayness when it came to choosing outfits)

Kai yanked the shirt from his grip and quickly pulled it round his shoulder and shoved his arms into the sleeves. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Tala pressed, glancing at the clock, 2 minutes left.

The bluenette buttoned the shirt up quickly and pulled a pair of black shoes on, lacing them quickly he stood and glanced in the mirror, scowling.

"What?" Tala asked

"I'm fucking fat" Kai grumbled under his breath

"You think you're fat?" Tala asked disbelievingly "There's nothing of you!" The redhead argued Kai frowned and turned to face the redhead, indicating to his shirt which was stretched tight over his slightly rounded stomach. Tala smiled softly at the obviously upset bluenette, the older teen picked up one of his own slightly looser-fitting shirts.

He passed it to Kai who was already unbuttoning his black shirt – he gratefully took his partners shirt and pulled it on, quickly buttoning it up as he heard steps on the stairway, obviously they had been too long. Thankfully the shirt fitted a lot better – not great, it was still a little tight round Kai's stomach but it was better than the other shirt.

Kai smiled as Tala took his hands "You look gorgeous" he smiled as a light blush dusted Kai's cheeks, the redhead stole a quick kiss before pulling Kai from the room to leave, they were already running a little late.

Kai picked the hem of his shirt as he realised how fat he was compared to the other teens – even Tyson had toned up since the very first tournament. And with everyone dressed so nicely for the expensive evening he felt even worse. Tala noticed how Kai kept smoothing down the bottom of the shirt he had leant the bluenette and couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but Kai could be quite volatile in these kinds of situations and the redhead decided to leave him be until they were at home and a safe distance from the other teens and the press. The last thing they needed was the paparazzi getting wind of their relationship and Kai's pregnancy.

When the waiter approached the table to take the teens orders Kai kept his gaze down.

"And, you sir?" He turned to the bluenette – the only one who hadn't yet ordered. He glanced up, then back down at the menu, flicking the edge "I'll just have the Caesar salad" he decided and handed back the expensive menu.

The bluenette picked idly at his food when it arrived, pushing it around the plate. It was expensive food – Kai's salad alone was nearly £22 – but he wasn't hungry. In fact, the smell of the pasta Mariah had ordered was overwhelming and the bluenette's stomach clenched painfully. Mr. Dickenson watched the teen worriedly as he continued to shove his food round his plate, his features ashen.

XXX

Mr. Dickenson smiled and picked up his glass of champagne - "To new beginnings" he smiled down softly at Kai who raised his glass of water half-heartedly while the rest of the teens enthusiastically raised their champagne glasses and repeated "To new beginnings"

Tala watched worriedly as Kai decided against eating anything else that night, the redhead refused to allow him a coffee at the end of the evening and Kai remained sulking for the evening.

A brief thought crossed the redheads mind – what a mood swing.

XXX

The evening came to a close and Kai retired straight to his room as soon as they stepped into the Grangers household. Tala followed up the stairs silently, he pushed the door open as Kai threw the shirt Tala had leant him against the wall in an angry rage. Tala smiled and stepped inside, pulling Kai to his chest as the bluenette cried softly. The redhead kissed his forehead as he pulled the smaller teen closer, feeling Kai's slightly rounded stomach pressing against his own toned abs.

"Get some sleep" Tala suggested as Kai's arms tightened round the redheads waist. Kai nodded against Tala's clothed chest and pulled his jeans off, before slipping a loose t-shirt over his head, messing his already unruly slate hair more.

He slipped under the covers and Tala covered him over before kissing his forehead "Ill be back in a while" he smiled and left.

XXX

The redhead returned only an hour later to sleep himself, Max who was heading to his room was saying his goodnight and explaining how excited he was to see Kai's mansion when the redhead heard a muffled whimper. Tala paused and stopped himself from going to his boyfriends aid and instead waited for a short moment as Max turned and headed into his room

The second Max closed his door Tala pushed Kai's door open, quickly closing it behind him to prevent Max from hearing and coming to see if everything was alright. Tala sighed as he took in Kai's form on the bed

The deep blue duvet was wrapped and twisted around the bluenette's fragile frame, his slate bangs ruffled and messy and his eyes squeezed tightly shut – as if he was in pain. Kai was whimpering and muttering under his breath as he twisted in his tortured mind, hands gripping the duvet as he continued to roll over and tangle himself more in the sheets.

"_You need to learn your place in here posh boy" A teenage boy sneered down at Kai who was huddled against the wall of a corridor, his knees pulled up to his chest defensively. The teenage boy was much older than Kai and well muscled, he had a much bigger build than a 6 year old Kai could ever hope for. _

_Unfortunately this teen saw Kai's constant 'meetings' with Voltaire and Boris not as punishments and torture as they were but as favouritism of the bluenette and he felt hard-done-by that he was ignored by his Teachers who favoured the scrawny child._

_The boy who Kai later learned to be Kane smirked as another teenage boy of about the same age stepped up next to him. He was called Billie. They were best friends, had been since the day they begged their parents to enrol them in Balkov's Academy – specifically looking for gifted children to take on the art of Beyblade._

_Blood rolled down the wall as Kane grabbed the front of Kai's slate bangs and used them to roughly smack Kai's head backwards against the cold stone wall. He let go of Kai's hair and smirked as Kai – who had momentarily blacked out – tried to see him through bleary eyes. As the bluenette's ruby eyes settled on him, he threw his fist into Kai's face, breaking the small boys nose – with a loud crack – on impact. Kai whimpered and covered his face with his hands as blood poured from his nose and down his chin, dripping on to the boys denim clad knees which were still pulled close to his body. Voltaire was going to throw a fit when he found out Kane had broken Kai's nose, he made it very clear to Boris that the boys face was not to be ruined in any other way than the Tattoo's which he later ordered to be placed there. Kane felt panic begin to bubble within him – what had he done? He was sure to be expelled_

_Kai blinked confusedly, his head rolling as he tried to make sense of the shapes in the corridor "Tala" he whimpered "Help" he looked up through blurred vision to Kane and Billie. "Tala?" the bluenette mumbled confusedly trying to see his redheaded friend, who was always there when Kai needed him – and right now, Kai needed him!_

"_Shit, they're gunna go mad when they realise you broke his nose!" Billie scolded Kane with wide fearful eyes. Kane briefly glanced at his friend before grabbing his hand and running, leaving Kai to look around through unseeing eyes "Tal?" Kai whimpered again as his eyesight faded momentarily before returning to it's blurred state._

"_Kai?" a muffled and distant voice called. Kai turned his head in an attempt to hear someone, or see them, but his vision was still no help and he felt himself panic when loud footsteps echoed inside the bluenette's aching head and he couldn't see who was approaching him._

"_Oh Kai" Tala crouched down next to the confused boy who recognized a fiery red blur and recognized it as Tala. Seeing blood on the wall behind his head and matted in his hair Tala swore under his breath. "Shit, let's get you to our room" he helped Kai up by his arms, the younger child stumbled as he tried to work his legs, to no avail. Tala looked up and down the corridor; knowing that the punishment for being caught helping the bluenette would have worse results for Kai. Tala bent down slightly and picked Kai up easily and carried him to their room before cleaning the child up._

"_Shhh Kai it's ok, you're safe now" Tala tried to soothe the upset bluenette as he tried to hold on to Tala's shirt while he rambled_

"_I was calling for you" Kai chattered deliriously "You didn't help me" tears slipped down his pale cheeks_

Tala wasted no time in helping his other half. He gently grabbed Kai's shoulder and shook him slightly, watching sadly as Kai flinched in his sleep at the contact...the older teen again took hold of Kai's shoulder and shook him firmly.

Crimson eyes shot open with a sharp intake of breath. Kai blinked and looked round blearily searching for whoever had woken him – hoping it wasn't Tyson. His ruby eyes settled on Tala and he smiled softly as Tala shifted slightly closer.

"Thank you for waking me" The bluenette said softly. Tala smiled and nodded

"Are you alright?" He asked as he settled next to the bluenette, Kai nodded and shifted closer as Tala wrapped an arm round his shoulders lovingly. Kai smiled and allowed his eyes to slip shut as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Tala turned to face Kai as the bluenette awoke "Morning" The redhead greeted

"Morning" Kai paused "Thank you for waking me last night" he added sincerely, Tala smiled and nodded

"You already thanked me" he chuckled "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked on a slightly more serious note. Kai shrugged

"Just the usual, Billie and Kane" the bluenette responded truthfully, Tala nodded in understanding that Billie and Kane were more than unpleasant to Kai but nothing compared to his Grandfather and Boris. Tala smiled and pulled Kai into a hug – effectively leaving the conversation behind unless Kai wanted to talk about it and brought it back up – which Tala knew the bluenette wouldn't.

"Fancy a shower?" Tala asked with a wink. Kai chuckled softly and stood, pulling the redhead with him as the headed for the shower together. Kai discarding his top before they'd even reached the door.

XXX

The next few days passed uneventfully and soon the teens were packing their things in preparation to move into Kai's mansion just down the road and around the corner. This one was largely unused by Voltaire and Kai suspected it would need a bit of cleaning, when he said a bit he meant an entire top to bottom deep clean, unless Voltaire had left the staff working there, but he didn't see why his Grandfather would do that.

By the early afternoon they were on their way – Kai was a bit nervous, he had stayed here for a few months when he was only 4, and the memories weren't the most unpleasant, but not the most pleasant either.

As they approached the gate Kai paused at the number-pad, quickly punching in the 6 digit passcode and waiting while the ornate iron gates swung open slowly.

They approached the looming mansion and Kai pulled a key from his pocket. Mr. Dickenson had obtained it for him a few days ago.

As Kai pushed the door open he realised he had thought correctly, the place had been left uninhabited for years. Consequently, the marble floor was covered in a thick layer of dust, cobwebs hung from the ceiling, undoubtedly most of the bulbs would have blown in their long unused state (Kai briefly wondered how they'd change the light bulbs on the extravagant chandelier that hung in the entrance hall which was double height, which meant the light fixture hung far too high to reach with just a stepladder)

He could hear sharp intakes of breath as the other teens stepped into the grand entrance, disturbing the dust that had settled and covered the previously gleaming marble floor.

"We've got a lot of cleaning to do" Tala whistled with a grin. Kai grimaced "We're gunna have to get help" he paused "I'll call some companies, see what they can do"

The only thing crossing the bluenette's mind '_This is going to be a long week' _

**Right, that chapter has been sitting on my computer for a while, I attempted to reconfigure the whole thing but I decided it was fine as it is. Sorry for the long delay – hope you enjoy all 30 pages on a word document of it!**

**Please review :)**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	4. Ok guys, here's the situation

Hey guys xflightofthephoenix here! I'm finally coming back into the world of *victory dance* :D

Here's my situation though. I just don't know where to go with this story anymore. Don't get me wrong, this is the only one I plan to write but I'm remembering why I stopped writing it before.

If anyone has any suggestions please send them my way in a review or private message, otherwise I fear I'll lose my patience and this will get shoved to a dusty, cobwebbed corner of my mind...

I look forward to any suggestions, and of course if someone comes up with a truly fantastic idea, they'll be credited.

:)


	5. A New Home

**I'm alive!**

**Welcome back to the world of !**

**Enjoy**

**General POV**

The team's set about cleaning that afternoon, it was a long and tedious process to undertake, and they couldn't even sleep at the mansion when they were worn out at the end of the long afternoon. Kai had phoned company after company and found one that had a fair number of staff available to clean from the following morning.

Eventually the group of teens left the mansion, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"I'm gunna eat a whole pizza when I get home" Tyson scratched his midnight blue hair and whined as they walked the short trek back to the dojo "In fact I'm so hungry I could eat 3" he added with a grin as he kicked a stray pebble on the pathway

Ray laughed and as they turned the last corner and the Dojo came into view, Tyson dashed ahead to order food

"Hey don't order Hawaiian!" Max protested as he ran after the blue haired youth. Kenny jogged after them, clutching Dizzi to his chest and even Hilary joined in, catching up to her boyfriend just as he walked into the Dojo.

Tala glanced at Kai and smiled, wondering how they stoic teen had put up with this for so many years.

Kai, sensing someone's eyes on him, caught Tala's gaze, and instantly interpreting the thoughts running through Tala's mind he snorted "I have no idea either"

Tala grinned and pulled the bluenette close as they entered the Dojo and flopped rather gracelessly on the sofa.

As the doorbell rang 20 minutes later signalling the arrival of pizza, Kai excused himself to take a shower and wash the dust that had clung to his skin off. Tala watched him leave with an expression of scepticism on his face.

XXX

"I promise, I'm just not hungry" Kai argued in a hushed voice that evening in the room he was sharing with Tala as they lay in bed, the younger bluenette wrapped in the redheads arms with his head tucked under Tala's chin.

"Kai" Tala began, his stunning ice-blue eye's flashing in the moonlight shining in through the gap in the curtains "You're supposed to be eating for three, not starving for three" he argued, giving Kai a 'don't-argue-with-me' look and a gentle smile when Kai sighed and rested his head back under Tala's chin and let out a soft sigh as he snuggled closer and fell to sleep.

Tala lay still and gently stroked soft slate bangs while his thoughts lingered on the younger bluenette, wondering how he and Kai were going to cope. His thoughts swirled inside his head for nearly an hour, until the door creaked open quietly and Bryan poked his head into the room (quite riskily Tala added mentally realising that the falcon could have witnessed a rather compromising situation by not knocking first). The redhead raised a delicate eyebrow and Bryan grinned.

"When I didn't hear anything I assumed it was safe to open the door" he said softly so as not to wake the sleeping bluenette who sniffed in his sleep and shifted slightly in Tala's arms...an indication that Bryan's voice had disrupted him slightly yet not enough to wake him

The lilac-haired teen walked silently into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, the side furthest from the slumbering teen

"Is he ok?" Bryan asked, nodding his head to the bluenette

Tala moved to shrug, only stopping himself when Kai frowned in his sleep as he was jostled.

"I'm not sure" Tala replied vaguely "I don't think so..." he trailed off and Bryan sighed before suggesting

"Don't worry, I'll shove breakfast down his throat tomorrow morning" Tala chuckled lightly at Bryan's suggestion but nodded none-the-less

"That sounds like a plan" he grinned and kissed the top of Kai's head

"You'll both be alright. You know that, right?" Bryan asked after a long moments silence, which Tala spent watching Kai sleep

"God I hope you're right Bryan" Tala replied and glanced at him, worry flashing briefly in his eyes

"We'll all make sure you are" The oldest teen replied with a reassuring smile.

XXX

Kai blinked blearily, the gap between the curtains allowing the morning sun to stream into the room...

The bluenette stretched, sighing with a smile when his back cracked

"Must you?" Tala grimaced, looking at his boyfriend and wondering HOW a sound like that could do his back any good.

"Morning handsome" Kai smiled and placed a soft kiss on the redheads lips. Tala grinned and kissed the younger teens forehead softly

"Morning" he whispered back with a smile

XXX

True to his word, Bryan coerced Ray into getting up early and making pancakes for breakfast, and when Kai surfaced with Tala (the earliest of all the other teens), the bluenette was faced with a stack of pancakes for breakfast.

After taking only a few bites he paused "did you put banana in these?" he asked as his face took on a green-ish tinge.

"Um, yeah" Ray replied hesitantly, before Kai leapt from his seat and straight to the bathroom.

The teens cringed hearing the bluenette wretch through the closed door. Tala let his head drop to the table with a thump in exasperation.

"You might as well have these then" Bryan said pushing the plate over to Tala as the other two teens sat with their own plates of breakfast.

"Yeah I suppose" Tala replied as he stabbed the fork into the offending meal and roughly shoved a bite into his mouth.

Kai returned just as Tala had finished washing up the plates and cooking utensils, he sat heavily in the spare chair for a few moments before heading to the fridge and opening the door. He scanned the contents for a moment before giving a toothy grin and reaching into the lower draw and returning to the table with a handful of carrots and a tub of vanilla yoghurt. Tala raised an eyebrow but no one passed comment as the bluenette began to dip the carrots in the yoghurt and devour them as his breakfast, in fact Bryan and Tala were pleased that the younger teen decided that eating was appropriate...even if it was raw carrots...dipped in yoghurt...Tala cringed and turned back to dry up the clean plates.

XXX

The next week was spent cleaning the mansion and sleeping at the Dojo, the teens now had help from a professional cleaning company, a team of 10 people had been employed from that company to help out and the place was looking much better. Kai had interviewed staff for when the mansion was up and running again. Three chefs to work in shifts, 5 maids to keep the place up and running. He'd sorted out 6 gardeners to keep the acres of land that came with the mansion pristine and he had 5 chauffeurs on call should anyone want to go anywhere in one of the Hiwatari Jaguars, Mercedes, Porsche's and dare he say it, even the Ferrari, Mclaren and the Limousines.

Kai was definitely well prepared, and considering he was tapped in to all the Hiwatari bank accounts, it wasn't costing a penny, they had a steady income from the many businesses around the world and dare he say it, they could survive quite comfortably on the interest the money in the bank accounts accumulated.

"Dude this is so awesome" Tyson gushed as the group entered the garage. Looking at all the cars and even the motorbikes that were stashed away.

"You have a Ferrari?" Michael questioned in disbelief. Kai only nodded in reply, the car's didn't bother him all that much, as long as he could get from A to B...and if it happened to have a turbo charged V8 engine, then all the better.

"Come on, we can finish up today if we hop to it" Ray suggested, the group left the garage and entered the lavishly decorated, marble coated hall before heading up three flights of stairs, the last few bedrooms were their job to clean while the hired cleaners gave the kitchen a top-to-bottom deep clean.

Each team took a room and began with the cleaning

Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer entered a spare room and glanced around, the floor was covered with a thick cream carpet which had been coated in dust and consequently looked grey in the absence of use. The cream curtains that hung at the floor-to-ceiling-height windows were also thickly covered in dust, there were cobwebs in the corners of the room and there was a distinct musty smell to the room. The bed sheets were in need of a good wash and replacement, not to mention the bed-side-tables which could use a polish...Kai didn't even want to look in the large walk-in wardrobe. The chest of drawers that was pushed against the far wall, next to the window was covered with trinkets, small china statues, picture frames filled with old pictures of family members that Kai didn't even recognise (as far as he was aware many of them had passed away). An ornamental clock was placed on one of the bed-side-tables and it ticked loudly into the quiet room, though it read the wrong time having been left for so long.

"How about Spencer and I do the walk in wardrobe?" Bryan suggested – much to Kai's relief – Tala and Kai nodded in agreement and they all set about working.

While Tala was preoccupied trying to pull the heavy curtains off the fancy iron curtain pole, Kai began to vacuum the carpet, removing the grey coating and revealing the carpet to be in a surprisingly good condition underneath...though, the bluenette supposed, it had hardly been used in it's entire existence that it shouldn't really surprise him.

They worked in silence, hearing the occasional crash and cuss from Bryan in the wardrobe. Tala laughed as he finally got the curtain off the pole and yelped as he crashed to the floor, emitting a cloud of dust as he lay in a tangled heap, worrying that the dust would irritate Kai he poked his head from the mound of musty fabric to check his lover was alright...raising an eyebrow at the sight he found a smile tug at his lips

Kai's soft chuckles turned into a sincere laugh as Tala managed to free himself from the tangle of dusty curtains.

"You pillock" Kai gasped, laughing so much he had to sit on the edge of the bed

"Oi!" Tala chuckled and left with the curtains to get them washed and dried while Kai turned back to the hoovering, pleased with how much he had already done.

XXX

Tala whistled quietly as he climbed the impossible number of marble stairs back up to the rooms on the third floor. He turned into the corridor and grinned as he heard a crash and Tyson bellow "Shit" loudly before burping and being scolded by Hilary in one of the other spare rooms.

He pushed the door open, noting it's loud squeak and making a mental reminder to oil the hinges. Kai had stopped the hoover, "Are you finished?" he asked as he walked inside the room, no reply from Kai, although the bluenette thought he hadn't noticed, the redhead could see the dark bags under Kai's eyes and noticed the barely concealed yawns from the bluenette. Kai needed to catch up on some rest, he was definitely taking on too much and he hadn't been sleeping all that well recently, but – the redhead had compromised – once this was finished then Kai would have months to relax before the twins arrived. He closed the door quietly behind him and turned to scan the room just as Bryan and Spencer finished in the wardrobe. He grinned at Bryan "You alright?" he asked, Bryan, who's dust and dirt smudged face turned from a look of triumph into shock. Tala raised an eyebrow and looked over to his left...

That was when he noticed Kai sitting hunched on the bed, wide-eyed as he clutched his stomach in pain, the bedside table lay haphazardly on it's side by the vacuum cleaner which had been abandoned on the nearly clean carpet

"Kai?" Tala asked as he rushed forward when Kai let out a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut "Shit, Bryan call Judy!" Tala sat next to Kai noticing the other teen had begun to shake, from fear or pain, the redhead wasn't sure. "Let's get you downstairs" Tala suggested gently to the scared teen as he carefully pulled Kai up from the bed, noticing blood staining the sheets and Kai's jeans he cringed as panic began to creep up his spine, clutching him in its icy grip, he couldn't lose the twins and he definitely couldn't cope without Kai. Kai collapsed against Tala's side, his legs failing him. The redhead caught Kai at the last minute as he dropped towards the floor. Tala pulled Kai into his arms, cradling the smaller, light teen to his chest as he smoothly made his way towards the living room. He whispered soft, reassuring words to Kai as he carried him, his shaking had only become worse and Tala could see panic rising in his eyes.

"Judy's on her way" Bryan called after them as he explained to the doctor what had happened and ended his call with the her.

Kai tried to keep his focus on Tala but he just couldn't as tremors ran through him. His breathing sped up as fear gripped him. Something was wrong! Why wasn't Judy there? Kai's heartbeat began to race as he tried to calm his breathing down, to no avail. Tala cursed as Kai began to gasp for breath "Calm down, Kai take it easy" he tried as he raced down the stairs as fast as he dared to so as not to risk anything happening to the panicked teen.

Tala gently placed Kai on the sofa and turned to tell Bryan to call Judy again when Kai grabbed his top in shaking hands. The younger teen shook his head in fear as Tala turned back to face him and crouched down next to him. Trying to calm him down.

"Kai calm down...Kai look at me...look at me! Everything will be fine I need you to calm down" Kai continued to shake his head, not looking at the redhead "Kai calm down" Tala tried again and finally Kai's crimson eyes locked on to Tala's icy blue ones.

"Kai?" He asked as the shaking began to subside and Kai's breathing slowed slightly

"I think I'm ok" Kai eventually spoke shakily, all the while Tala gently stroked his hair in a comforting manner.

At some point the other teams had followed hearing the commotion and they gathered around the living room as Kai's hand pressed against his stomach in pain again.

Moments later Judy raced into the living room with her bag, she knelt next to Kai and began to check him over. Kai relaxed moments after she arrived as the pain subsided. He let out a sigh and his eyes fluttered closed as Judy pressed gently on his stomach before pulling out her stethoscope and pressed it against his slightly distended, scarred stomach.

Tala held his breath as the blonde doctor continued to listen carefully before asking Kai questions (to which Kai flushed in embarrassment when she asked if it felt like he was still bleeding)

Eventually Judy put her equipment away "I think it best if you come back to the Dojo for now, but as far as I can tell both babies are fine" she explained. Tala let his breath go in a relieved sigh and Kai relaxed exponentially at her words.

Tala helped Kai up into a sitting position before aiding the bluenette to stand on shaky legs, he glanced at the sofa and sighed in relief seeing no blood had been left, which most likely meant the bluenette had stopped bleeding and with some rest he would be just fine.

Kai, Tala and Bryan travelled in the car with Judy while the other teens agreed to explain to the cleaning staff to finish up the final rooms for them and to walk over to the dojo as it wasn't far.

XXX

As they arrived back at the Dojo Tala helped Kai into the Granger household and up to his room to find a clean pair of trousers to wear while Judy sorted out the ultrasound machine.

As he rummaged through his drawers for some comfortable jogging bottoms Tala sat on the bed. It took a moment to realise that Kai's shaking shoulders were from the bluenette trying not to cry, and failing miserably. Tala swiftly walked over and placed his arm round Kai, who tried to brush away the few escaped tears from his tattooed cheeks. "Don't worry. Judy thinks everything is ok. It's going to be alright" he comforted as he led Kai to the bed. The bluenette was clutching his clean trousers in a white-knuckle grip which Tala eventually loosened.

"Come on, lets get you changed and Judy will double check everything's ok" Tala suggested as he took the joggers off Kai and gently pulled him to stand so the smaller teen could change.

"I thought I was going to lose them" Kai whispered as Tala tightened the drawstring around the top of the trousers so they sat just below Kai's bump, he gently kissed Kai stomach.

"Shhh" Tala soothed "It's ok, you didn't" he pulled Kai to his chest and wrapped him in a hug and kissed the top of his head just as Bryan opened the door and smiled softly at the pair

"Judy's waiting for you" he told the pair and followed them downstairs as they left. 

Judy smiled warmly as the three teens descended the stairs. Kai's face was like a blank page and Judy struggled to tell how he was feeling but she pushed those thoughts aside as she patted the sofa, indicating that he should lie down. He did so and gently rolled his top up over his bump and waited as she sorted herself out.

"Ok Kai, this'll be a bit cold" she smiled as she spread the thick gel onto Kai's stomach before pushing the small device against the marred, pale skin of his slightly distended stomach softly.

After a few moments she smiled in relief and spoke "Everything seems to be fine, you're just really going to need to take things easy Kai, no stress" she paused "I'm taking this as a warning from your body that you need to take things very easy from now on" she explained "I'm serious, beyblading is out of the question, so is cleaning and exercising" she looked at him sternly but her expression softened as he nodded and fear flickered in his wide, crimson eyes. "I might be able to tell you if you're having boys or girls" she said lightening the mood and wiping the fear from Kai's eyes.

"It's up to you" Tala spoke after a long pause "Though I am interested" he added with a grin at the bluenette who snorted and nodded to Judy.

"Ok, let's see!" Judy beamed as she moved the ultrasound machine over Kai's scarred stomach "Ok, it looks like..." she paused and squinted at the screen "They're boys" she turned her gaze from the screen to Tala's grinning face and Kai's soft smile

"Boys" Tala breathed and kissed Kai's forehead, pulling the younger teen up to a sitting position and cleaning his stomach with the tissues Judy passed him. He gently wiped Kai's stomach before pressing two soft kisses to the porcelain white skin of Kai's stomach and gently rolled the smaller teens top back over his stomach

Judy left, feeling she was intruding on the personal moment and began to boil the kettle to make drinks for the other teens when they arrived.

"Congratulations" Bryan grinned "Didn't know you had it in you" he smirked at Tala who laughed

"Prick" he muttered under his breath as Bryan left, laughing at the redheads comment.

"I can't believe we're having boys" Kai whispered "It's a bit of a relief" he added. Tala raised an eyebrow

"Why?" he asked, he had never thought to prefer having boys over girls or vice versa

Kai snorted "Can you imagine us dressing two little girls in frilly dresses, with pink bows in their hair and sparkly little shoes?" Tala paused

"That's just not right" he answered with a chuckle.

XXX

Tala and Kai followed Bryan into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The other teens would arrive any minute and fortunately the pot of coffee was nearly made. Tala smirked and pulled out the jar of instant decaf coffee. Kai glared, his hormones kicking in full force.

"Don't you even think it Ivanov" he growled as Tala demonstratively dropped a spoonful of coffee into the mug and added hot water with a teasing smile "I mean it Tala" he growled as the redhead added milk and sugar, just the way Kai liked it. Only he preferred it when it was chock-a-block with caffeine.

He placed the mug in front of Kai with a grin before sitting next to him while Judy made herself, Bryan and Tala a _proper_ coffee.

"Dick" Kai mumbled as he stared into his steaming drink. Tala raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You really shouldn't have caffeine Kai" Judy began "Tala's being sensible" she added

"He's being a prick" Kai answered moodily to which Judy smiled softly and Tala laughed

"You never minded my prick before" Tala replied with a grin as he watched Kai flush red as Judy laughed and Bryan grinned at the bluenette.

"You're an ass" Kai snapped back, his mood rapidly sinking "Don't say anything!" he added, seeing the look on the redheads face and knowing exactly the joke he would come out with.

Moments later the other teens arrived, they seemed to visibly relax seeing Kai sitting at the table with a coffee, glaring daggers at Tala.

"Has something happened?" Tyson questioned, the atmosphere in the kitchen had dropped to below freezing as Kai continued to glare at Tala who just watched him over the rim of his mug with a grin.

No one answered and the room fell into an awkward silence. Eventually it was (surprisingly) Kai to break the quiet, "You drink this shit then asshole" he snarled before leaving the kitchen. Tala sighed and dropped his head into his hands, his good mood vanishing almost instantly.

"You've done it this time" Bryan grinned at the redhead's predicament.

"Don't" Tala answered

XXX

Tala had begrudgingly followed the pregnant bluenette up to their room and had been there for nearly five minutes when their voices became raised and after their shouting at each other had descended from an actual argument about coffee to varying insults he came stomping back down the stairs "fine you deal with it yourself you fucking dick" he snarled back up the stairs

"Fuck off! It's not like you're much help, you pig!" Kai snarled back from in his room before slamming the door.

Tala threw himself on to the sofa in the living room, folding his arms in anger and glaring out the window.

"What the fuck happened?" Bryan queried

"He's being a prick" was Tala's only reply. Spencer rolled his eyes at the response from the redhead and walked up the stairs leaving Bryan to calm Tala down.

Spencer knocked on the door quietly and waited "Which bit didn't you understand? Fuck or off?" Came Kai's voice from inside the room

"It's me" Spencer replied, Kai grunted in response, which Spencer took as a sign to come in.

"What is it Spence? I'm not really in the mood right now" Kai asked as the blonde teen walked into the room, trying not to take his temper out on the older teen. After all it wasn't Spencer's fault he was in a bad mood, it was his pig of a boyfriend.

"Just wanted to check you're ok, Tala seems pretty pissed off" he replied. Kai shrugged

"Leave him the fuck to it then" he snapped and flopped back on the bed before rolling over so his back was facing the blonde. Spencer took it as his queue to leave.

XXX

"Come on Tala, he's had a pretty shit day, he's allowed to be in a bad mood" Ray explained. Tala growled

"Fine, but he shouldn't fucking take it out on everyone else" he snapped "it's not my fault he's having a fucking mood swing" (not Tala's fault? to which Judy and Ray raised an eyebrow)

"Just go and sort it out" Bryan snarled and shoved him towards the stairs. The redhead had only climbed the first few steps when Kai breezed past him without even a glance and left the Dojo, closing the door silently behind himself.

"Wh-" Tala began before closing his mouth and sighing. Where the hell was Kai going now?

"His mansion probably" Johnny suggested, anticipating the question on the tip of Tala's tongue. Tala sighed again and flopped back down on the sofa

"Far be it from me to tell you what to do" Lee began "but shouldn't you go after him? He shouldn't really be out alone and it's getting dark" he finished. Tala growled quietly

"If he wants to be a bitch about it then I'm not going to stop him" he replied snappishly. Bryan rolled his eyes before pulling his coat on and leaving the Dojo without saying a word.

xxx

The lilac haired teen pulled his coat closer round himself as the cold wind hit him as he left the protection of the walls surrounding the Dojo garden. "Stupid idiot" Bryan cursed Tala under his breath as he headed towards Kai's mansion.

After only 5 minutes of walking the building came into view and just by the light shining through the gaps in the curtains in one of the upstairs windows, he knew Kai was inside. Probably trying to find some bed sheets that weren't musty to sleep under. And some clothes. And probably some food too. They really needed to stock the mansion up with the necessities.

As he walked along the road towards the mansion he wondered how on earth the bluenette and Tala were going to make this work if they were having arguments resulting in the bluenette leaving only 14 weeks into his pregnancy.

"They'll get through it" Bryan reassured himself as he approached the gates and pressed the intercom, waiting for someone to answer.

Eventually Kai's weary voice came over the speaker "Yes?" he asked

"It's Bryan" the teen replied "Can I come in?" he added when there was a silent pause. The intercom beeped and the gates unlocked and began to mechanically open themselves, almost silently.

He made quick work of the long driveway and knocked on the main door. Only moments later Kai pulled the door open, dressed in a pair of pyjama pants and a would-be-loose top if it weren't for his slightly distended stomach causing the material to be stretched a little tightly round his waist.

The bluenette stepped aside and allowed the older teen inside

"I'm staying here tonight" he eventually spoke while Bryan took his shoes off (Not that Kai was particularly bothered but it bothered Bryan as they has spent enough time cleaning the place to last a lifetime without making it dirty again)

"I gathered" Bryan replied "Mind if I stay? As I'm here now" he added with a grin "And its fucking freezing" He added as a little extra persuasion.

Kai nodded "Sure, I've got some more clean blankets somewhere" he turned and walked towards the large laundry/cleaning room which was accessed through the kitchen. Bryan followed wordlessly, pulling out his phone and sending Tala a quick text _'At Kai's place, back in the morning. He's fine' _

"Here we go" Kai spoke softly as he spotted a pile of freshly washed blankets on a shelf above some more clean rugs and curtains to be hung up the following day. As he reached up for them, his top rode up his stomach exposing his bump a little bit. Bryan smiled softly as Kai's left hand dropped to gently rest against it, in a protective manner. He continued to struggle for only a few seconds before Bryan stepped forward and pulled the blankets down, being taller than Kai and not having babies to worry about made it a much easier task.

Kai grinned at Bryan "Show off" he muttered good-naturedly, "need any pyjamas?" he asked. Bryan nodded thinking he should have maybe prepared for his sleep-over at Kai's place. Kai chuckled softly and grabbed some pyjama trousers and a top for him to wear before turning towards the kitchen

"Fancy a drink?" he asked as he walked into the pristine kitchen, "I think Tala might have bought some beers" he added, seeing Bryan raise his eyebrow he rolled his eyes "Of course I'm not having one"

Bryan grinned "Yeah beer sounds perfect" he gratefully took the bottle as Kai turned to the kettle placed next to the fridge and boiled it while searching the cupboards for hot chocolate, his hand resting protectively over his bump once again.

"Bottle opener?" Bryan asked as he glanced around the room, as if one would just appear as he needed it.

"Fuck knows" Kai responded as he pulled out a tub of hot chocolate with a triumphant grin, "Mugs?" he asked Bryan with a laugh. He had no idea where anything was.

After searching nearly every cupboard and drawer they eventually found a bottle opener for Bryan, a mug and spoon for Kai and soon were sat in the living room, Kai wrapped in the blankets that had been placed over the backs of the lavish sofas – for decorative purposes only.

"I've been wanting this for days" he said taking a sip of his hot chocolate "can't get enough of the stuff" he added. Bryan wasn't really sure how to answer so he kept quiet

Bryan briefly checked his phone to find a text from Tala it read: _'whatever' _he shook his head and closed his phone. Not really wanting to bring up the argument, as far as he could tell it was over nothing. Probably just a mood swing, Tala must have forgotten how quickly Kai's temper flared normally let alone with his system packed with hormones.

Eventually Kai brought the subject up, briefly "Did Tala send you?" he asked. Bryan shook his head. "I see" Kai replied after a long pause. "I think I might get some sleep" he concluded with a yawn as he stood up and stretched. Bryan nodded and drained the remainder of his beer before following Kai out of the living room and up the stairs to the second floor. The lilac-haired teen glanced around the large entrance hall and the many silent hallways through the mansion and wondered how Kai could have contemplated staying in such a huge, old, creaky mansion on his own for the night.

Kai stopped outside a room "This is my room, do you want to sleep next door or down the hallway?" he asked politely. Bryan paused to think, he wanted to be close to Kai in case anything happened, he was a light sleeper so even if he was down the hall any commotion would wake him but he felt he should be close to the bluenette, especially after what had happened during the day. (and again, reference to the huge, old, creaky mansion. No way was he staying on his own down the hallway)

"Next door, if it's ok with you?" he asked, shifting his grip on the pyjamas and blankets in his arms.

Kai nodded "Of course" and pushed open the room to the right of his, turning the light on as he walked inside

"This ok for you?" Bryan nodded in reply "There's a bathroom just through that door" Kai pointed to a door on their right "There should be toothbrushes, toothpaste and shower gels in there already" The maids that had been hired had begun that afternoon filling the guest rooms with the necessary items and washing curtains and the small amount of clothing Kai had brought over.

"Ok?" The younger teen confirmed before nodding and leaving, closing the door softly behind himself.

XXX

Bryan woke early, or more precisely, something had woken him up early.

He blinked sleepily, and rolled over to look at the time 7.27am. He heard the noise again "Wha?" he questioned the otherwise empty room pointlessly before getting out of bed, realising the noise was coming from Kai's room.

He pushed the bluenette's door open quietly. Kai was asleep, the sheets were wrapped and tangled around him as he tossed and turned in his bed

"No" he whimpered in his sleep "Don't leave me" he begged before turning over, and tangling himself further "Tala" he mewled.

Bryan shook his head as Kai's face screwed up into a frown. The older teen wasted no time stepping over to Kai and gently shaking his shoulder till he woke. The bluenette woke with a start.

"You ok?" he asked as Kai's crimson eyes blinked in confusion at the abrupt end to his unpleasant dreams.

"Yeah" he replied "Thanks"

"No worries" Bryan smiled "Breakfast?" he asked as Kai untangled himself from his sheets, standing up and glancing down at his feet

"Pretty soon I won't be able to see my feet." he commented as he wriggled his toes. Bryan nodded in agreement, Kai's bump had grown quite substantially over the last few weeks, and it was continuing to expand a little more each day, it surprised the older teen how quickly Kai had started to look very pregnant...he thought it would be at least a few more weeks before it looked like a bump rather than a bit of flab. But he supposed that was down to the fact that he was a man, and sure it was going to look more obvious as Kai had the tiniest frame anyway and he wasn't designed for carrying children...

"I'm sure Tala will give you foot massages when you can't reach them" he assured the younger teen, testing the water to see if his argument with the redhead had been forgotten. Apparently it had

"Damn right he will" he grinned good naturedly as they headed to the kitchen to get some food.

XXX

As soon as Bryan pushed the door to the Dojo open Tala was beside him, waiting for Kai to walk inside. As soon as the bluenette had the redhead pulled him into a tight embrace. Tala had calmed down exponentially overnight and he had realised that it was a pointless argument and it had obviously upset the bluenette far too much as he had left the Dojo in favour of sleeping alone for the night in his massive mansion.

"I'm sorry" Tala murmured into Kai's slate hair as he continued to hug the younger teen. He wasn't even sure what he was apologising for, he supposed it was for not realising Kai was having a mood swing and continuing to argue, even when he clearly wanted to be left alone or comforted. He pulled the younger teen as close as he could, pressing Kai's bump against his own toned abs and feeling warmth flow through him as Kai snuggled even closer in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

Kai pouted as Tala pulled away "Pancakes?" the redhead asked with a grin, he was sure Bryan would have already made him breakfast at the mansion, but what harm could a second breakfast do? Especially when Kai was eating for 3.

"With syrup?" Kai asked, Tala chuckled and nodded

"With syrup and chocolate" he assured Kai who grinned at the thought.

"Lead the way" Kai said softly as Tala turned and they walked into the kitchen

XXX

It was just as Kai was beginning his second pancake that Ray swore loudly. Kai paused, the piece of pancake on his fork fell back onto his syrup covered plate with a soft 'splat'. "Ray?" he asked, staring at the neko-jin with wide crimson eyes.

"Where's Tyson?" he asked

"Still asleep" Max supplied "Why?" he added

"Shit. Hang on I need to get Tyson" Ray left the room, placing the newspaper he had been reading on the table – face down. When Ray swore, they knew it was bad.

Moments later Tyson and Ray walked back in to the room. Tyson rubbed his eyes sleepily before Ray shoved the newspaper into his hands.

Tyson paled as he read the headline.

_**Tyson and Hilary expecting?**_

Underneath the headline was an image of Hilary in the local pharmacy buying what looked to be Kai's pregnancy tests.

He dropped the paper on to the table with a curse.

"Oh fuck" Tala exclaimed as he read the headline for himself.

"I'm going to phone Hilary and tell her to stay inside for the day, the paparazzi will be crawling all over us for the next few weeks" he sighed and left to phone his girlfriend.

Kai glanced out the window, he couldn't see any reporters – but he knew they were there. Waiting to snap a picture of Hilary coming over. The bluenette stabbed his piece of pancake and shoved it into his mouth.

"Maybe we should get a wriggle on moving into Kai's place" Ray suggested, looking from Tala and Bryan, to Kai who was still eating.

"Why?" Max asked with a small frown

"It's a bit more private, there is going to be reporters all over the place, and pretty soon when they realise that Hilary _isn't _ pregnant they're going to try and work out who is" Ray sighed.

"Shit" Tala breathed as Ray's suggestion sunk in. "We really should get going, maybe later tonight?"

"We can call one of the chauffeurs to pick us up – late, so it's too dark to see anything" Bryan suggested "Kai can borrow one of Spencer's hoodies, we'll have to get Judy to bring the ultrasound machine over separately, lets give them nothing to go on. We don't need to fuel their suspicions" he added

Tyson returned moments later, "Hilary's already on her way" he told the teens "So are the others" he added as Kai shuffled past him, heading to the toilet. Apparently pancakes and syrup weren't agreeing with him this morning. Tala followed the bluenette, suggesting that someone wait by the door to let Hilary in as soon as she arrived.

XXX

Kai leant back miserably after nearly a solid hour of throwing up. Tala handed him a glass of water to rinse his mouth out and helped him stand and led him to the kitchen.

"You just need to make a point of being seen out and very obviously not pregnant" Ray told Hilary and Tyson at the table.

"You ok Hilary?" Max asked as she stared at the table

"Mum went mad" she replied with a sniff, obviously she had been given a severe telling off "I'm not sure she even believes it wasn't for me" she added, glancing up to see Kai looking at her she paused and added "I didn't say it was for you, just another friend" Kai nodded in thanks and sat in the wooden kitchen chair, smiling gratefully when Bryan placed a hot chocolate in front of him with a grin, remembering his most recent craving for the hot drink

"You're a star" he said as he took a sip of the drink. Tala pouted – feeling that he should be the one to know what craving Kai was having.

"Don't worry Hilary, your mum and dad will soon realise you definitely aren't having any babies any time soon" Max reassured the miserable brunette.

Tyson answered the house phone as it rang, nodding and 'yes'ing before saying goodbye.

"Judy's coming over later to do some standard procedure blood tests, apparently everyone has them done now" He reported to Kai and Tala, who nodded in thanks.

"I wouldn't worry about it Hils" Ray stated, returning to their previous conversation topic "After a few weeks or so the reporters will realise that you definitely are not pregnant" he smiled as she nodded

"You're right Ray, it's pointless to get worked up over it, it'll pass soon and we can forget the whole thing" Hilary smiled softly.

XXX

The teens had moved to the living room, fortunately it was fairly well sized which meant all the teens were comfortably accommodated, Hilary sitting on Tyson's lap with the bluenette's arms wrapped protectively round her.

They were watching a film on television when Judy arrived.

"Afternoon" she greeted everyone after Ray showed her through to the living room "How are we all?" she asked, getting various responses, she had seen the paper but decided not to bring the subject up. "Ok Kai just some quick blood tests today. At around 14 weeks we do these tests just to check everything is ok with baby, no problems and we'll check for things like downs syndrome. Do you want to go to the kitchen?" she asked. Kai nodded wordlessly. Blood tests. Brilliant.

She smiled as the bluenette stood and made his way to the kitchen, one had resting on his lower back and the other on his rounded stomach.

The blood tests were quick but left Kai feeling faint and dizzy, he couldn't begin to describe how much he hated needles.

"Have you told the others the good news?" she asked as Kai sipped a hot chocolate to help with his faintness.

"Good news?" Tala queried from behind the bluenette.

"I did tell you they're boys right?" she teased with a smile

Tala grinned – this was definitely going to be the tipping point that would lead the girls to drag them baby shopping.

XXX

After fifteen minutes Kai felt better and he, Tala and Judy walked back into the living room. The latter only to say goodbye as she had other work to attend to for the rest of the afternoon, but promising she would get his blood tests put to the top of the pile as he was possibly the highest risk pregnancy she had ever come across

"Kai and I got some good news yesterday" Tala began, dragging the other teens attention away from the film that was playing and to him.

"Good news?" Mariah asked

"We're having boys" Tala said with a warm smile on his face.

There was a moments pause before everything erupted, the girls jumped up (Hilary threw her arms around Kai in a bone-crushing hug) and congratulations rang throughout the dojo, catching Grandpa Granger's attention. Tala gave him the good news

"Way to go Red!" he grinned "And you K-man!" Kai laughed softly as he settled back down in the armchair Tala had occupied, sitting in the older teens lap and resting his head against the redheads shoulder. Only fifteen minutes later and the bluenette had nodded off.

XXX

It was around 11pm that the teens decided it was the best chance to sneak from the dojo to the mansion. Kai had been fast asleep upstairs, Tala woke him, mainly as Kai was the only one with the chauffeurs number.

"Kai, sweetheart I need you to wake up" he said softly to the slumbering teen. Kai had recently been more and more tired during the day and was snatching any chance he could for a nap.

Bryan snorted softly from the doorway as Tala tried to gently wake the teen

"Kai, wake up angel" he tried again, and succeeding in stirring the bluenette.

Kai blinked a few times "Wha?" he asked sleepily

"We're heading to the mansion, can you call for some cars?" Tala asked. Kai yawned and nodded as Bryan stepped into the room with one of Spencer's baggy hoodies. Not only was Spencer built like a brick shithouse, the hoody was even baggy on him, so it would easily hide Kai's baby bump.

Kai made a quick phone call asking for 3 limousines to carry all the teens and the ones who had been staying in the hotel down the road's luggage. They arrived only 10 minutes later. Kai yawned and pulled the hoody on, his eyes drooping with tiredness.

Tala led the teen outside, stepping a few paces away from the bluenette so as not to cause suspicion if any reporters were stupid enough to still be waiting outside.

XXX

Kai's large living room was filled with teens, all sitting on the lavish sofas and enjoying various drinks.

Kai had begun to nod off again, as soon as they had gotten into the limousine – Tala had carried Kai from the car to the living room as the bluenette was nearly out of it and he was now curled up on the redheads lap nursing a hot chocolate.

"You do have a wonderful place here Kai" Robert commented to the drowsy bluenette, Kai nodded lethargically in response with a quiet 'thank you' murmured in reply

Tala smiled softly as Kai's eyes slipped shut, he still clutched his hot chocolate in both hands as he sluggishly blinked to keep awake, the room fell into a comfortable silence, everyone just appreciating the silence.

"You ok there Kai?" Spencer asked as Kai's eyes slipped shut and remained that way for a long pause during the quiet. The question startled the bluenette, he jumped awake, hot chocolate sloshing around in the cup, and inevitably splashing onto both Tala and himself. The bluenette flushed in embarrassment and looked up at Tala through dark eyelashes.

"Sorry" He murmured. Fortunately the hot chocolate had cooled whilst Kai was dozing – otherwise Tala would have had a more volatile reaction than to chuckle and kiss Kai's nose in affection before standing up, pulling the younger teen up with him to go and get changed.

XXX

It was well past noon when Kai awoke in the morning. Shortly after Kai and Tala changed into some clean clothes and returned downstairs the previous night, the bluenette had fallen into a deep sleep on Tala's lap and everyone had decided it was probably time for bed.

Kai yawned and blinked, looking round his and Tala's shared room when he realised the redhead wasn't next to him in bed.

"Tal?" Kai asked sleepily, no reply...he must've gone downstairs for breakfast...lunch, Kai thought as he glanced at the clock 1.56pm. How long did he sleep for?

Kai got out of bed and went to make his way downstairs, if it weren't for the head-rush causing his vision to turn black and his ears to 'whoosh'. When it passed Kai shook his head before leaving his room, still in his t-shirt and long shorts he wore to bed.

When he arrived in the kitchen Tala, Bryan and Spencer were sitting each drinking a coffee

"Afternoon sleepyhead" Tala grinned as Kai strolled in and rolled his eyes. He made his way over to the coffee pot before Tala pulled him away and handed him a mug of decaf coffee which he had made only a few minutes earlier hoping the bluenette would get up in time to drink it before it got cold.

"Cheers" Kai said sarcastically as he sat down with his drink. "Where is everyone?" he asked after taking a sip

"Bladebreakers were having a look around last I heard, I think the White Tigers are using the beyblading facilities in your gym and as far as I'm aware the All Starz and the Majestics are with Tyson too" Kai nodded and yawned, how on earth he was still tired was beyond him...too much sleep sometimes did that to a person though he thought.

XXX

It was an hour later, after the Russian's had moved to the living room that Tyson and the other bladers that had been with him came into the room

"How many offices does Voltaire need?" Tyson asked tactlessly as he flopped down on the expensive sofa.

"You went in my grandfather's study?" Kai asked, paling at the thought. He had far too much information on Kai's treatment in the Abbey and at home hidden in that room. Which is why when they had been cleaning Kai had insisted that he and the Demolition Boys had cleaned it themselves.

"Y-yeah" Max answered hesitantly.

"And you didn't think to _ask_ first?" Kai snarled, his temper flaring and guards being placed round his mind as he realised what they could've seen

"We didn't think it would be a problem" Tyson said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously

"Well _obviously _it is" Kai hissed "Is it common practice to snoop around someone's house while staying as a guest there?" Kai seethed

"Well no" Ray answered

"Then _what _may I ask gave you the impression it was acceptable here?" Kai spat

"Um" Tyson tried to think, he looked desperately to Tala

"Kai you should calm down" he suggested to his boyfriend. Bad move. Kai rounded on him

"Taking _his _side now are we?" he snarled at the redhead

"What? No Kai I just think you should calm down!" he argued, defending himself

"I wouldn't need to get worked up if you'd fucking stick up for me" Kai hissed

"Hey now Kai that's not fair" Spencer butted in as Tala opened his mouth to snap back at the bluenette.

"Fuck you" was all Kai said before standing and leaving the room, heading upstairs and slamming his bedroom door.

Tala stood, knowing there was a reason as to why Kai got so defensive, and remembering their last argument he decided to take the 'comforting' approach.

When he entered their room Kai was curled up under the covers. Tala walked in quietly and closed the door behind him, before lying down behind Kai and wrapping him in a warm embrace

"Are you ok angel?" he asked softly

"I'm sorry" Kai said as he rolled over to face Tala "There's loads of stuff in that office, Voltaire left files and paperwork on me, you, Spencer and Bryan in there, what if they've read it?" he explained looking at Tala worriedly

"I'm sure they didn't, we'd be able to tell if they had, I'm positive" he reassured Kai, pulling the younger teen closer and pressing Kai's bump against his own stomach

"Yeah, you're right" he said and snuggled closer.

XXX

Kai remained asleep for most of the afternoon. Bryan and Spencer came up to check on them after they had been upstairs for nearly 2 hours. As they pushed the door open Tala placed his finger against his lips, indicating for them to keep silent so as not to wake the slumbering teen, though with the way Kai had been sleeping recently a heard of elephants could stampede through the room and he wouldn't wake.

XXX

Kai woke around dinner time, to Spencer and Bryan sitting on the end of the bed talking to Tala who was lying with his arms wrapped around the youngest teen protectively.

"Better?" Spencer asked as Kai yawned and stretched, his spine clicking as it straightened itself out.

"Much" he replied softly and sat up, yawning "I don't understand how I need so much sleep" Kai commented, yawning and sitting with his legs over the side of the bed. Tala smiled as the youngest teen stood, yawning and headed over to his bag to find a clean top that would fit round his expanding belly comfortably. Eventually pulling out an old top Spencer had given Tala a while back, it was big on the shoulders for Kai but fit round his stomach comfortably, the bluenette adjusted his jogging bottoms so that they sat losely around his hips, under his bump. He grumbled as the waistband irritated him, shifting it around, this was going to be a long 5 months...

XXX

"Maybe you should go baby shopping soon?" Mariah asked at the dinner table that evening "Only 'cause Kai's gonna get bigger and you should probably get it done before the media can work out what's going on" She suggested

"You don't think they will work it out do you?" Max asked with wide, blue eyes

"Surely not" Enrique assured them, though he looked unconvinced himself. There was nothing the media couldn't dig up, and surely with Judy taking the ultrasound machine, Hilary buying pregnancy tests when she clearly wasn't pregnant and Kai and Tala out baby shopping, well it might only be a matter of time before the accusation moves from Hilary and Tyson to Kai and Tala. Kai cringed and the thought.

"That sounds like a good idea, though Hilary, Tyson I think you should maybe come with us but go off into your own stores, obviously not baby ones?" Spencer suggested "Let's not give them any more reason to suspect you"

Tyson nodded, Hilary agreed too. So it was set, the entire group would go baby shopping the following day, get dropped at the doors by the limousines and head straight inside.

XXX

"Kai look at this!" Mariah exclaimed with a toothy grin "Oh it's so adorable!" she held up a soft , light blue baby-gro. Kai smiled softly as she put 4 in the trolley without even checking that he or Tala wanted them.

Truth be told it was all a little overwhelming, cots, rocking chairs, baby clothes, toys, blankets, wallpapers, photo albums, furniture sets. Kai's head was spinning with emotions, excitement, elation, but most of all fear.

In truth he was terrified, it was all a bit too real now and he guessed that Tala and some of the more perceptive teens had noticed that. The redhead kept close, as did Bryan and Spencer, but most of the other teens tried not to be too overbearing on the bluenette. There was only so much he could handle. His stomach was rolling with nerves and after nearly an hour in the shop he turned to Tala;

"I need to get out of here, I don't feel so good" he said to the older redhead, who nodded wordlessly and led him from the room. Explaining to the rest of the teams to get the stuff bought and bring it back with them. Bryan and Spencer followed the pair back to the limousine and they went straight back to Kai's from there.

As soon as the limousine stopped Kai bolted into the house and straight into the bathroom, his stomach getting the better of him as he leant over the toilet, heaving violently. A soothing hand rubbed his back and he turned to see all 3 Russian teens standing behind him, Tala rubbing his back soothingly.

Kai dropped his head onto his folded arms and sighed softly.

"Bit much?" Bryan asked, somewhat sympathetically (but you had to really know him to realise that it was sympathy) Kai nodded, but didn't speak. His stomach was still doing somersaults.

XXX

"Ok Kai, let's see how the bubbies are" Judy smiled as she wheeled the ultrasound machine into the room. Kai was having weekly scans now, as he was at such high risk. So at 15 weeks Judy had come to check up on him at the mansion.

She gently pressed the ultrasound machine to Kai's gelled stomach and checked the twins over.

"Everything seems fine" she smiled brightly as Tala grinned. The Russians had sent the bladebreakers to train in the large training area outside while Kai had his scan, before they all helped with decorating the nursery.

"Have you been taking it easy?" She asked the bluenette who nodded. Judy looked to Tala for confirmation

"He's been an angel" Tala told her mockingly drawing a halo round his own head with his finger and laughing

"Am I ok to help decorate later?" Kai asked Judy. The blonde paused,

"Yes, but take it easy, no step ladders and definitely no lifting. You can't put your body under any more strain" she explained to Kai who nodded in understanding. Judy smiled and cleared away the equipment, printing off an image from the ultrasound and promising to come back next week for his next scan.

Tala looked at the scan lovingly before turning his eyes to his boyfriend, grinning as Kai cleaned the gel from his bump and rolled his top back down over it, covering the scarred porcelain skin.

"I need new clothes" Kai moaned as the t-shirt stretched tightly round his middle, it was almost uncomfortable. Spencer glanced at Bryan before looking back to Kai

"I'll go grab some clothes, it won't look suspicious if I'm buying big t-shirts and trousers" Spencer offered. Kai smiled gratefully

"You're a lifesaver" he smiled as Spencer and Bryan turned to leave.

XXX

Spencer and Bryan returned only 2 hours later, bags filled with clothes. As soon as they handed it over to Kai he delved into the bag for a loose t-shirt to wear, pulling off his top and pulling the new one on. He looked up to find both Spencer and Bryan staring. It made him quite uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked insecurely, tugging the bottom of the top, as if to make sure it covered his scarred bump properly.

"Nothing!" Bryan instantly replied, uncomfortably. A look of hurt flashed across Kai's face before he left.

Tala followed him up the stairs as soon as he had left to find Kai sitting on the bed, his elbows resting on his thighs.

"I look like a whale" was all he whispered.

"No you don't, you're beautiful" Tala said as he sat next to his upset lover and wrapped him in a hug. Kai returned the embrace and buried his face in Tala's neck

"Did you see the way they looked at me?" he sniffed "I'm fat and disgusting"

Tala tightened his arms around the bluenette as he felt Kai's tears on his neck. He pulled Kai round to sit on his lap and continued to hold him, rocking gently back and forth comfortingly, tears continued to roll down Kai's cheeks, the occasional squeak of a sob escaped him.

"You're not fat, or disgusting. You're perfect" Tala told the upset teen as he gently kissed him, wiping away Kai's tears with his thumb softly.

"I love you" Tala murmured as he rested his head atop Kai's and held him close. Kai sniffed before answering

"I love you too"

XXX

"Kai be careful" Tala warned as the bluenette picked up the roller to paint the wall. He rolled his eyes, Tala had been glancing over at him, or telling him to take it easy for the entire time they had been decorating.

"Yes mum" Kai replied sarcastically with a grin. Mariah giggled from the other side of the large nursery and continued to paint her section of the wall with the rest of the white tigers and the all stars.

Kai placed the roller against his section of the wall and began to paint, he was sharing the largest wall with the Demolition Boys while the Majestics and the Bladebreakers took a wall each.

Kai started painting the section of the wall at his standing height before standing on tip-toes and painting up above his head, his left hand resting on his bump, as much to protect the twins as to make sure he didn't press it into the wet paint.

A loud curse drew his attention away from his painting and the sight that greeted him made the bluenette laugh

"Fuck!" Bryan cursed loudly, his foot planted centrally in the tray of blue paint.

Oh this was going to take a while.

Bryan left to wash the paint off his foot before it dried and soon everyone returned to painting, save for Tyson who felt it to be a good idea to flick blue paint at Max, who in turn tried to get Tyson back but instead caught Ray's hair with the paint-covered-roller. The felines eyes narrowed as he looked at his paint-clogged hair.

"Max!" he hissed angrily, flinging his paintbrush at the blonde teen with a laugh.

Soon, paint had been spread over most of the teens, Bryan returned to find only Kai, Tala, Spencer, Robert and Enrique still painting. He sighed

"What happened?" He asked, noting that the sheet protecting the carpet was splattered with paint

"Tyson" Was all Enrique could supply as an explanation. Bryan rolled his eyes before picking up an abandoned roller and beginning to paint a section of the wall.

The teens worked in silence, Kai yawned as he knelt to re-load his roller with paint before moving over to a blank section of wall, next to Tala. He grinned and as he was about to roll the paint on to the wall, he placed the roller on Tala's back and rolled paint down the redheads spine.

Tala whirled around feeling the cool paint on his shirt making it stick to his back. "Oops?" Kai asked innocently. Tala spluttered for a second as Kai laughed at him before painting a smiley face on Kai's stomach with the paintbrush he was using the paint around the light switch. Kai laughed as Tala painted the tip of the pregnant bluenette's nose blue before pulling him in for a kiss. The other teens discreetly left, realising the chances of more painting being done were slim.

Tala pulled Kai as close as he could, still kissing the younger teen passionately. Kai wrapped his arms around Tala, ignoring the fact that consequently his arms were covered in baby blue paint from Tala's back. Tala's hand strayed to the small of Kai's back, pulling him in closer and pressing Kai's bump to his toned stomach. He smiled into the kiss as Kai tightened his grip on him.

Eventually parting for air, Tala smiled at the younger teen, grabbing his hand and leading him from the room to their bedroom, pulling him in for another kiss as soon as the door was safely closed behind them.

"Shower?" Kai gasped as Tala nipped at his neck, before planting his lips against Kai's soft skin and sucking, creating a deep purple love-bite. Tala grinned as he claimed the younger teens lips once again and pulled him into the bathroom, sliding his hands under Kai's t-shirt and ridding him of the item on the way there

XXX

Kai woke early. Really early. And not only was he wrapped tightly in Tala's arms, but the redhead was sleeping deeply and Kai definitely needed to get to the bathroom, and sharpish. He squirmed under the red head, who slept obliviously on. Kai whined and squirmed more, Tala snuffled in his sleep and pulled Kai closer. How the redhead could sleep like a log after sex surprised him, especially since he was a really light sleeper otherwise.

After struggling for a little while longer Kai eventually resorted to poking the redhead. Tala again snuffled and shifted until Kai gave him a rather hard jab to his ribs, causing Tala to jerk awake with a curse

"Kai! What the hell? It's like-" he glanced at the clock "5 in the morning!" he grumbled

"I need to pee" Kai whined desperately. Tala blinked and smiled before loosening his grip on the bluenette who instantly rushed to the adjoining bathroom, Tala enjoyed the view of Kai's naked behind as he dashed off. Oh not bothering to dress afterwards was definitely the best idea Tala had had.

When Kai returned the pair were too awake to sleep, Kai crawled back under the covers and lay down with his head on Tala's shoulder, the redheads arm around his shoulder and the other on his bump. Kai relaxed and sighed softly as Tala's hand gently ran over his bump in a soothing manner, gently running his thumb along a deep scar Kai had been given years ago at Voltaire's hand.

Kai snuggled closer and Tala squeezed him

"I can't wait to meet them" Tala spoke softly into the silent room. Kai smiled

"Yeah" he replied equally quietly "It's scary though" he added

"We'll be ok, you'll be fine" Tala said before kissing Kai's temple. They pair lapsed into silence once again

"Can you feel that?" Kai asked suddenly after a moments silence

"Feel what?" Tala asked looking down at him

"I think it's the twins moving" Kai replied while placing both his hands on his belly. "There again!" he exclaimed and grabbed Tala's hand and moved it to where he felt something. Like a flick against the inside of his stomach. They waited for a long moment, Tala's eyes twinkling with delight as he waited to feel any movement under his hand. Moments later, he felt it. It was soft, barely there, but he felt it. A watery grin spread across his face and he pulled Kai so close the bluenette was lying on top of him. Kai's eyes glistened with tears of joy as Tala kissed him.

XXX

The rest of the teens found Kai and Tala dressed in pyjamas and eating breakfast when they eventually woke. Kai was eating a bowl of porridge (with what looked like ketchup on it but no one dared to ask) and Tala was sipping a coffee with a wide grin on his face.

"Wipe the grin off your face Tala" Bryan grumbled "We all HEARD you get laid last night, you don't need to rub it in now" he added, Kai choked on his mouthful of porridge. Bryan poured himself a strong cup of coffee and sat down.

"Thanks for that, really" Tala began "But something else happened" he grinned

"Should we even ask?" Ray queried, glancing at Spencer and Bryan, then back to Tala

"We felt the twins kick this morning" Tala said proudly.

"Really?!" Emily asked "Congratulations, how exciting, oh I'm so happy for you!" she gushed, Kai smiled and shoved another spoonful of porridge in his mouth, he didn't feel it necessary to mention he had been feeling the twins move on and off all morning so far. Subconsciously his hand moved from the table to rest on his stomach as he continued to eat his porridge and ketchup (even he found the thought a bit stomach turning but it just tasted so good!). Tala shuffled a bit closer and his hand joined Kai's on the bluenette's bump. The redhead grinned when he felt a soft barely there movement under his palm.

XXX

The paper arrived that morning, and the headline read **'Who is expecting?' **and the image underneath was of the entire group of teens minus Tyson and Hilary baby shopping.

Speculations were that Mariah was expecting with Michael or Emily with Max.

Mariah rolled her eyes "Haven't they got something better to report on?" She asked rhetorically. Tyson laughed and pulled Hilary closer, her parents were still sceptical and she had decided to stay away while things in the media cooled down, then she could go back home and explain the situation.

"Well, we should finish up with the painting I guess" Ray said when everyone had finished their breakfasts and were sitting drinking coffee.

The teens nodded and all made their way to the soon-to-be nursery.

XXX

Kai and Tala stood in the center of the room. Looking at the baby blue walls, the carpet was being fitted later in the afternoon, and the group were going to start building the cots and all the other flat-pack furniture any minute now in one of the spare rooms.

Tala wrapped his arm round Kai's shoulder and pulled him closer, resting his other hand over Kai's stomach protectively.

"Exciting huh?" Tala murmured, Kai smiled and replied

"Yeah, come on we've got furniture to build" the bluenette took Tala's hand and the pair left to find the others building furniture.

XXX

"I hate building flat-pack furniture" Bryan grumbled as he roughly threw his half built, half a mess piece of furniture on the floor

"Oi!" Tala called "Don't break it!" he snatched the piece of wood Bryan was holding off him and sighed in exasperation before handing it over to Lee, who surprisingly was incredibly good at building furniture, he had nearly finished the first cot already.

Kai wrapped an arm round himself, his ribs had started hurting during the day and it was becoming rather irritating to say the least. He let out a sigh and shifted his arm tighter and sat on the bed gently with a hiss as a sharp pain in his lower back made its appearance.

He slumped slightly before standing and leaving the room wordlessly to lie down in the quiet.

As he walked into his and Tala's room he shut the door quietly behind himself before settling down on the bed with one hand behind his head and the other resting on his bump. After a few minutes he shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable and if anything a little faint, though quite why he wasn't sure...

Eventually he settled on his side, though it wasn't perfect, to be honest nothing really was at that moment.

Kai closed his eyes with a soft sigh, he fell asleep quickly, not hearing the door open silently and Tala poking his head into the room to check he was ok.

XXX

Kai woke with a start to banging and footsteps from down the hall. He yawned and stretched, glancing at the clock and he realised he had been asleep for nearly 3 hours – the carpet fitters must have arrived. Kai sat up slowly and went to see how things were going.

Tala was standing in the doorway to the room, the others teens must be downstairs out of the way. Kai yawned again and stood next to Tala, his hand discreetly on his lower back which was aching madly.

Tala glanced at him and smiled but turned his attention straight back to the carpet layers.

"Why don't you go and have something to eat?" he asked Kai quietly. Kai nodded and left, Tala suggesting food made him realise how hungry he was.

XXX

The carpet layers eventually left, Kai had already gone back up to sleep and the rest of the teens were waiting for Tala to come downstairs so they could start getting the furniture in the room.

Tala came downstairs only briefly to say that they'd deal with the furniture that evening – he wanted to spend some time with Kai first so the other teens were free for the afternoon. Most of them went back to the dojo for a bit – 'Gramps must surely be getting lonely' Tyson had joked.

Tala strolled back up the stairs, leaving Bryan and Spencer in the living room. Kai was lying on his side on the bed again, his eyes drooping with sleepiness. Tala lay down next to him, So Kai was tucked neatly against his chest, the bluenette sighed happily and snuggled closer to Tala, who kissed his forehead softly.

"Sleepy angel?" he asked quietly. Kai nodded and yawned before shifting again and hissing in discomfort before rolling on to his back which proved to be just as uncomfortable if not worse as the feeling of faintness crept up on him again. He rolled on to his side with a huff of annoyance and eventually settled into an acceptably comfortably position. Tala shifted closer and placed an arm round the younger teen as he nodded off.

XXX

It was that evening, when all the teens were sitting talking in the living room that a video call came in via Dizzi for the group.

Mr Dickenson's smiling face greeted them

"Hey Mr. D!" Tyson greeted enthusiastically, Stanley smiled in return

"Hello to you all" He smiled through the video-link "I'll get straight to the point as I'm sure you have lots to do" he began "I have noticed on the news and in the papers there is a lot of" he paused "...speculation..." he paused again "over Tyson and Hilary expecting, am I correct?" he asked

Hilary nodded with a "yes" before waiting for him to continue

"I've spoken to Judy today, and we were wondering what your opinion would be on doing a press conference? To clear things up?" he suggested. Kai remained tight-lipped. Was a press conference really a good idea? Sure they can tell them that Hilary and Tyson aren't expecting but they're going to want to know who is. What are they going to say then?

"I suppose" Mariah answered when no one spoke for a long moment. "Who do we say is expecting though? When they ask" she commented, voicing Kai's concerns.

"You can decline to comment" Mr. Dickenson suggested. "We fell this is the best course of action. It'll end the media rumours over you two, Tyson and Hilary and it'll keep them in the dark as to who is expecting" he smiled. Eventually Tyson nodded

"Seems like a good idea" he commented. Mr. Dickenson beamed and turned to Tala and Kai

"How are you doing boys?" he asked, but looked mainly at Kai, who yawned and nodded

"Fine" He replied shortly but not rudely. Stanley nodded noticing how tired he seemed.

"Sorry it's late, I'll leave you to your evening and I'll be in touch once I've set up a date for the conference"

XXX

The following morning found both Tala and Kai in foul moods. Why? Because it had been impossible for Kai to get comfortable, if it wasn't his ribs it was his back and if it wasn't either of those it was the feeling of his organs being squished to the side in the most painful way.

Consequently he had spent the entire night shifting about trying to get comfortable, and that in turn had kept Tala awake for nearly the entire night. It was only at nearly 5am that Kai had become so exhausted that he had fallen asleep in a mildly comfortable position, the pain all but pushed aside as his brain shut off for the night.

And that would have been fine...if it weren't for Spencer, Bryan, Lee and Ray deciding to shift the furniture at 8.30am the following morning and waking both the tired teens.

Kai blinked sleepily, another crash making him wince as his head throbbed – what were they doing? _Throwing _the furniture into the nursery?!

Another crash.

"Mother_fucker!_" Kai snarled. Tala sighed through his nose as Kai stood.

It was only when the bluenette had 2 painkillers in his hand and a glass of water at his lips that Tala took the pills off him.

"Bad for the babies" was all the redhead said.

"You're fucking kidding me?" Kai moaned "You can't be serious!" he snarled, his temper flaring

"Kai, please calm down" Tala tried to reason "Let's get you some breakfast and then you can come back up here and lie down with a cool cloth on your head if it's still bad" he compromised, another clunk resonated through the hall.

"Shut _up!_" Kai yelled into the otherwise quiet house. All movement from the hallway stopped and Kai slouched against the wall placing his hand against his forehead in an attempt to stop his headache from worsening.

Tala placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, his eyes widened when Kai visibly recoiled, slapping his hand away with a hissed

"_Don't touch me"_

It was almost as if Kai thought the redhead was going to hit him...The thought spun round in Tala's head.

Tala stared at him in disbelief before a cold, blank look washed over his features. As if the blank look pulled Kai out of his mood swing;

"I'm sorry I snapped" Kai whimpered, his eyes becoming teary. Tala regarded him coolly for a moment

"I can't be around you right now" he said monotonously and left.

It was Bryan that found Kai moments later. The bluenette had slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, holding his arms around himself and crying. He hadn't even noticed he was crying, but it was the heart-wrenching sobs that had caught Bryan's attention to come and check on him.

The lilac-haired teen knelt down in front of Kai. Knowing by the look on Tala's face when he had left and the tears that they'd had an argument. Though it wasn't violent which they did have a tendency towards before...

"Come on, up you get" he said, helping Kai to his feet and gently leading him over to the bed to sit down. To say Bryan was surprised when Kai's grip moved from his own arms to around Bryan's waist was a surprise, but he returned the hug none-the-less, if Kai thought it would help. He held back his surprise when he felt Kai's bump press firmly against his stomach but failed to hold back a shocked "oh!" when he felt movement from the twins push against his own toned abs. Apparently it only upset Kai more as his tears came back stronger, he hiccuped and sniffed and tightened his hold on Bryan.

Eventually Kai fell into an exhausted sleep, still clutching Bryan round the waist and it was Spencer that managed to loosen his hold and gently got him back under the covers. They had a redhead to talk to, they may all have treated each other like brothers but to have an obviously hormone-induced argument and for Tala to just leave Kai like that. Well Bryan and Spencer needed to sort it out, no one like to see the 'youngest brother' in such a state...

XXX

"The hell?!" Bryan asked Tala when he had eventually found him hiding away in one of the many spare rooms.

"Don't give me that shit" Tala snapped "You didn't see the way he recoiled, it was like he thought I was going to smack him or something!" the redhead argued

"So what? He has a bit of a hormone moment, and you scare him, he backs off. It's not the apocolypse!" Bryan argued heatedly. The redhead could be such a bonehead sometimes.

"I would NEVER hurt him! I'm NOT Boris!" Tala argued back, fury tingeing his cheeks pink

"I never said you were you prat!" Bryan shouted back.

"Ok. Calm down!" Spencer stepped between the two teens. "You need to give Kai a break, he would NEVER think you would hurt him, and he would NEVER _DREAM_ of comparing you to Boris" he said to Tala "And you need to take a deep breath. This isn't your fight" he added to Bryan.

The door slamming downstairs caught their attention.

"If that's Kai leaving, I'm going to beat the crap out of you" Bryan looked at Tala.

XXX

The three Russians raced down to the living room. Kai was sitting in a chair, an obviously distressed Hilary pacing the room.

"I can' take all these reporters!" She said, grabbing her hair in frustration. "It's ridiculous!" she added "I can't get a moments privacy! They're always there, when I go shopping with mum, when I go out with my friends, when Tyson and I go out!" she paused to take a breath "And he loves it! He's there smiling when he sees them, pretending like they haven't just destroyed our reputation! My Dad is still furious, thinks that I'm lying, and Tyson offers absolutely no help!"

"Talk to him" Kai suggested. Who would have thought the cold Russian would be offering Hilary relationship advice "Tell him you need him to be more supportive" he added "That you need him there when you can't handle these things"

Tala felt a sting of a home truth there, was Kai directing this to him as well? The three Russians sat on a sofa, not too close to intrude on their conversation, but close enough to be called for help if needed.

There was a long and awkward pause

"I think Tyson and I might be done" she whispered. Kai stared at her in shock

"You really think that this is it?" he asked her.

Hilary nodded "If he isn't here for me now, when its a speculation of a fake pregnancy, what is going to happen if we have a tiff and the media gets a hint? Or if they think he's cheating and instead of being by my side and proving its nothing, he's posing for photos? What happens if I ever do get pregnant by accident? What then? Will he leave me to deal with it all, only smile for the photos in the papers?" Hilary's eyes brimmed with tears, some spilling over and rolling down her cheeks.

Kai was stunned into silence. Tyson was a bonehead, he knew that much about the bluenette. But he had never pegged the idiot to be completely unsupportive.

"I'll talk to him if I need to" Kai told her unwillingly.

"No, it's ok. It's my relationship. I need to sort it out myself." she replied with a sniff

"Whatever you do. Be sure" Kai warned her "If you do this, it can't ever be undone. Sure you might get back together, but you will both always remember this" he looked at her for a long moment. Hilary wiped her tears and stood, opening her arms with a longing look. Kai rolled his eyes but stood up from his comfy seat on the sofa (with some difficulty). Hilary fell into his arms for a comforting hug. He gently rubbed her back and softly told her to "Think about it first" before she sniffed and nodded.

"Thanks Kai" she said before pulling herself away from the comforting hug and leaving.

XXX

"You don't think she's actually going to do this do you?" Ray asked.

"Yeah I do" Kai replied. Ray looked at him, stunned.

"What do we do?" Max asked "We can't exactly stop her!" he added

"No we can't" Kai agreed "But we need to keep an eye out, if or when this happens...they're both going to need the support. The media will be all over this like a rash. You can imagine the headlines now" the bluenette rubbed his forehead softly and yawned. He hadn't realised how tired he had become.

XXX

It was the evening when Kai woke up. He yawned and got up, leaving his room to find Tala. He shut the door and turned round, shocked to see Hilary dressed up as if for an evening out.

"I'm taking your advice" she smiled as Tyson stopped next to her with a soft smile and enquiring look.

"Good" Kai nodded in response, watching the pair leave.

XXX

"They're bound to be back soon!" Mariah sighed. They had waited up, just in case Hilary had decided to break things off.

"Surely" Robert agreed.

Kai, was dozing next to Tala, leaning against the redheads shoulder, empty mug of hot chocolate down on the floor by his feet. The redhead smiled and softly brushed grey bangs from the younger teens face. The door slamming alerted the teens to Tyson's arrival.

He burst into the living room

"What did you say to her?!" he all but screamed at Kai as he walked in

Kai was startled awake with a "Wha?"

"What did you say to Hilary?! What 'advice' did you give her?!" He screamed using his fingers as speech marks around the word advice

"What kind of person gives someone advice to break up with another person, especially when that person happens to be their friend! A fucking prick that's who!"

Kai stood up and stepped closer to the upset teen, confused.

"Tyson, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're a fucking arse you know that right?!" he snarled at the bluenette, giving him a harsh shove which knocked the pregnant bluenette clean off his feet and crashing to the floor.

"That's ENOUGH!" Spencer bellowed. "Tyson you need to calm the FUCK DOWN! How DARE you push Kai when he's pregnant!"

Tala had jumped to Kai's side on the floor instantly. Helping the bluenette get up.

"Ow, fuck" Kai hissed as he rubbed his back gently.

"Get out of my sight" Tala snarled at Tyson, who scurried away immediately.

"Kai you ok?" he turned his attention to his boyfriend who had gingerly sat on the edge of the sofa

"Yes I'm fine" he answered, "Where's Hilary did she come in?" he asked. Spencer shook his head

"Bollocks" Kai replied, pulling his phone out of his back pocket (Which had cracked with the force of landing on the floor so roughly)

he quickly sent a text to Hilary

_'Tyson just got back. You ok?'_

Kai turned to Ray "Go check he's alright" he suggested

"Sure" Ray nodded and headed off in search of Tyson, Max in tow, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

Kai's phone buzzed, in the silence of the room it was like a foghorn.

_'No. He was so busy smiling for the cameras that he didn't notice I had left the table'_

Kai cringed. The papers were going to love this.

XXX

As suspected the news papers were covered in Tyson's goofy face sitting alone in a restaurant with Hilary's retreating back in the distance. Ray sighed. For a world champion beyblader Tyson could sure be an idiot.

Speak of the devil Ray thought as Tyson sat heavily at the kitchen table. His eyes red and sore from all the crying he had done the night before.

Spencer and Bryan glared at the bluenette as he grabbed a coffee.

Eventually he asked "What?"

Spencer glanced at Bryan and the lilac haired teen spoke "You should cut Kai some slack. He was actually telling Hilary to give you another chance" he told the teen.

Tyson snorted "Kai giving relationship advice? With that shambles he calls a relationship with Tala?" he laughed nastily. "As if"

"Don't speak about my brothers like that" Bryan snarled "If you need convincing, ask Hilary. She'd have nothing to lose, telling you the truth would she?" he hissed. Tyson watched him sceptically.

"And what makes you think you can speak about me like that, yet stay in my house?" Kai snarled from the entrance to the dining room where they were sitting.

Tyson remained silent.

"I thought so. You need to speak with Hilary. If not to try and fix things, but to realise what a jackass you've been to her" Kai suggested.

Tyson left silently.

XXX

Hilary sat on her bed. Tyson had come round, and after hours of arguing they had come no closer to a resolution at all. The pig head still couldn't see what he had done wrong and she was fed up with thinking about him.

She picked up her phone and sent a text to Mariah _'Tyson is on his way back to the Dojo. Still a pig head' _

XXX

Mariah looked at Ray. They were cuddled up on the sofa alone in the living room. She pecked him lightly on the cheek and blushed when he smiled at her.

They had sort of become an unofficial item, but with Hilary dealing with all the speculation and now her breakup Mariah and Ray had decided to keep things to themselves. For now.

She glanced down at her phone and laughed at the text from Hilary.

"Doesn't look like Tyson is staying here tonight" she commented to Ray. He glanced down at her and sighed

"Would you after the way he spoke to Kai?" he asked. She shook her head, a lock of pink hair falling off her shoulder.

"I'm sure things will work themselves out" he added.

XXX

**Wow. How long has it been? **

**Anyway I hope after such a long wait this doesn't disappoint!**

**I felt that there was not a lot of anyone else in this story so I'm exploring the others and their relationships a bit more.**

**Let me know what you think...**

**Thank you to TsubasaWoDaite for the plot idea (even if it has taken over a year since you reviewed to actually write it up!)**


End file.
